


Harry Potter and His Twin Sister 2

by dramagirl007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Harry Potter And His Twin Sister. This is how their lives were like after Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took everybody a few weeks to get over the 2nd death of the ones they love, Severus wanted to spend a lot of time by himself, so at nights he sent Harry and Brenda to the Weasleys.

They were ok with it because they ended up sleeping in their boyfriend/girlfriend's arms no matter what Mrs. Weasley said to stop them from that.

They made sure to tell Mrs. Weasley that all they were doing was sleeping and that they were still all virgins... boy that was embarrassing.

During the day Harry and Brenda were at Snape Manor, mostly so Severus and Brenda can get back to Brenda's Apprenticeship.

Every few days Harry and Brenda would go to that clearing in the Forbidden Forest and talk to their parents and godfather, it helped them a lot with their grieving; they also brought Severus a couple of times and he was very thankful that he got to talk to Lily.

The Potter twins took the time to personally tell the Dursleys that their parents were gone again; it was unexpected, but Aunt Petunia actually began crying and she had to run to her room so nobody would see her

After a few minutes, Harry and Brenda looked at each other and nodded, they headed up to the master bedroom and knocked

"Go away" Aunt Petunia said, they could tell that she was still crying

They waited a few seconds and then they opened the door and got on both sides of Petunia and gave her a half hug

" We know how you feel" Harry and Brenda whispered

" She was my sister... I was so horrible to her... I loved her dearly... I did... I was just so... Jealous... she's gone... I'll never see her again" Petunia sobbed with tears running down her cheeks

They were quiet for a few minutes with only Aunt Petunia crying

" Do you think it will work?" Harry whispered

" I don't know, we could try" Brenda whispered, " She has to have some magical blood in her since Mum is her sister"

" And nobody told us we couldn't bring Muggles" Harry whispered

" What are you two talking about?" Petunia asked in confusion

" Aunt Petunia, would you like to see Mum again?" Harry asked

Petunia nodded, " I wish I could... but she's gone... I'll never see her again" Petunia was sobbing again

" We can take you to her" Brenda said

" And you can talk to her" Harry said

" Face to face" Harry and Brenda said together

Petunia dabbed her eyes with a tissue, " How?"

Harry and Brenda smirked, " Magic"

Petunia nodded and thought, " Of course" Can you really do that? Bring her back again?" She asked

" Well... not exactly" Harry said

" We were given a gift just recently... a way to communicate with the dead... only Harry and I can find it" Brenda started

" But we can bring people with us if they want to talk to someone on the other side as well" Harry said

" In a better way that this would all make sense, it's kind of like that part in the Lionking movie where Simba talks to his father when he’s all grown up" Brenda explained

" You've seen The Lion King?" Petunia asked

Brenda nodded, " I love Disney movies"

" I didn't know your world had movies" Petunia said

" Only if there is somebody powerful enough to cast a spell for movies... the magical world doesn't even have electricity" Harry said

" Severus Snape knows how to cast the spell for movies... we haven't figured out cable yet though" Brenda said with a smirk

" Come on Aunt Petunia, lets get your face cleaned up, and we'll take you to see our mum" Harry said with a smile

Aunt Petunia smiled a little and nodded

Brenda made a portkey out of one of the clean tissues, they didn't know if apperating would work with a muggle... they didn't even know if a portkey would work with a muggle but they were going to try it

" What are you doing?" Petunia asked

" Making a portkey, it's a way of travel... not as dangerous as apparating" Brenda said

" Apparating... that's like being in one spot then in a blink of an eye you're in another spot right?" Petunia asked

" Something like that" Harry said

" Go tell Uncle Vernon that you are leaving with us for a while and you'll be back later today" Brenda instructed

Petunia nodded and did that while Brenda was setting up the portkey

A few minutes later Petunia came back up the stairs and to her bedroom, " Ok, I'm ready"

" Good, the portkey is all set... it will go off in a few minutes" Brenda said

" What do I have to do?" Petunia asked

" Just hold a corner of the tissue" Harry instructed

Petunia nodded and did

They were all holding the tissue and waited

Finally something was pulling at their navels and the next thing they knew they were spinning in a white light

Petunia was surprised, " Is this supposed to happen?"

" Yes" Harry and Brenda said with smiles

Finally they landed right outside Hogwarts

" Do you see the castle?" Harry asked, he was worried Aunt Petunia didn't see the castle since she's a muggle

Aunt Petunia squinted but shook her head no

Harry and Brenda sighed, " What do you see?"

" A dump" Petunia said with a scrunched up face

The twins sighed again and both held their aunt's hands

Aunt Petunia gasped, she now saw the castle

" Is that? Is that Hogwarts?" Aunt Petunia asked

Harry and Brenda smiled, she just had to be touching magic, " Yes Aunt Petunia, that is Hogwarts"

" It's... Magical" Petunia whispered

" Couldn't said it better ourselves" Harry and Brenda said together

" Now we'll bring you to the place to see our mum" Brenda said

Petunia nodded

Harry and Brenda took their brooms out of their pockets and enlarged them, that was the nice thing about their new brooms, they were able to shrink down to pocket size

They both mounted their brooms

" Aunt Petunia, get on the back of mine and hold on to my waist" Brenda instructed

Petunia looked scared

" Aunt Petunia its just like riding a motorcycle" Brenda said

" I've never been on a motorcycle" Petunia said very nervous

" It's fun... you'll be safe, She won't go very fast" Harry assured her

Petunia got on very carefully and held on to Brenda's waist as tight as Brenda would allow and slowly Brenda and Harry went up into the air

Petunia whimpered

" Aunt Petunia relax, everything is going to be ok" Brenda assured her

" H-How good are you at riding a broom?" Petunia asked

" Very... I was a chaser on the Quidditch team since first year which is the most favorite sport in the Wizarding World, during our fourth year we had to dodge dragons" Brenda started

" That's just the beginning" Harry said, " Don't worry Aunt Petunia, you're safe"

Petunia nodded and relaxed a little, she couldn't believe her nephew and niece had to face dragons during school, what kind of school was this?

Finally the three of them made it to the clearing where the communication pool was

" This place is really pretty" Petunia said in awe

" We think so too" Harry said with a smile

" So how do I speak with Lily?" Petunia asked

" Just look into the pool and she will appear" Brenda said with a smile

Petunia looked a little nervous, " You two go first... it might not work with me since I'm... not magical"

Harry and Brenda nodded, they wanted to see their parents anyway

They looked into the pool and waited, then all of a sudden, Lily came to them

" Hello you two" Lily said with a smile

" Hi Mum" Harry and Brenda said with smiles, " We brought Aunt Petunia here, she wanted to talk to you, we hope you don't mind"

Lily chuckled, " Why would I mind talking to my sister? Let her talk to me, I miss her"

Harry and Brenda looked over at Petunia and beckoned her over, " Come talk to her Aunt Petunia"

Petunia nervously knelt down by the pool of water and gasped when she saw Lily smiling up at her, " Hello Petunia"

By the end of their conversation with Lily, they headed back to Number 4 Private Drive, Petunia had a smile on her face, she could get reacquainted with her sister even though her sister isn't alive anymore, her niece and nephew are so nice even though she treated them badly in the past, she wants to have a better relationship with her niece and nephew as well

Summer was coming to an end, for Ginny at least, she still had one more year of school

Severus was asked to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor again since Slughorn actually didn't feel like retiring this year and Severus grudgingly accepted; he thought it would be good to keep busy so his mind didn't wander to depressing things

Hermione was getting on everybody's back to find jobs

" I told you I just want to relax for a while and not have to worry about anything" Ron said stubbornly

" We've relaxed all summer long, it's now time to enter the real world and take on responsibility" Hermione said

" Yah like we haven't been responsible enough, we just saved the world from a maniac and you think we are not responsible?" Brenda asked lifting an eyebrow

" Saving the world doesn't pay the bills" Hermione said

" We live with our parents" Ron pointed out, " There are no bills to pay"

" Well you could help your parents out you know, so they don't have to pay for everything you need or want" Hermione said, " Don't you want the sense of fulfillment?"

" What jobs have you looked for Hermione?" Harry asked

" I was interviewed by McGonagall a few days ago and by Madame Pince, I'm going to be an assistant librarian at Hogwarts" Hermione said with a smile

Everybody gasped

" You never told us that" Ron said

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Because I knew what your reaction would be, a bookworm working in a library"

" Good for you Hermione, I think you'll like working there" Brenda said with a smile, " I'm still working on my Potions Apprenticeship with Dad... I'm thinking about seeing if Fred and George would hire me for their shop... Fred said something about franchising, he didn't say where yet... I gave them my application and resume already"

" Do you think that's a good idea? Working for your boyfriend?" Hermione asked wrinkling her forehead

Brenda shrugged, " I haven't had the interview yet"

" That sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll see if I can get a job there, I am a Weasley and will fit right in" Ron said with a thoughtful look

" And if they're franchising, they'll have a lot of jobs opening up" Brenda said, " It might be a deal where we don't work at the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley but at one of the other places they're franchising at"

" Harry, you've been pretty quiet, what are your plans?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged, " I don't know, I really want to do something with Defense, but like I said before, I don't think they'll just hand over Auror jobs to 18 year olds”

" But you saved the world from Voldemort" Ron said, " You can't get any more qualified then that"

" To get the job there is still going to be a lot of training, and maybe an apprenticeship wouldn't be too bad on your resume" Brenda said

" An apprenticeship? Where would I find an apprenticeship for defense?" Harry asked

Brenda shrugged, " Well, there's any of the aurors in the Order you can ask, or... Severus"

" Yah right, Severus won't give me an apprenticeship, he'll be too busy the way it is with your apprenticeship and classes on top of that... and there's the fact that we get on each other's nerves when we are in the same room together for any long amount of time" Harry said

Brenda had to agree with that, those two always got into so many arguments, it was best to just let them argue it out and it always ended up where Severus would storm down into the lab and Harry would either go to his room, go flying or apperate to the Weasleys

" Then have... Kingsley Shackolbolt be your tutor" Brenda suggested, " They're going to vote for a new minister soon and I'm sure Kingsley would love to give you an apprenticeship"

" That's actually not a bad idea Harry" Hermione said

" I'll think about it" Harry said

Hermione smiled, " Good now we all have plans on what to do with our futures"

" Hermione, I thought you wanted to do something about House Elves' rights?" Ron said

" I do, but I want to have a better work experience and good references before I apply at the Ministry of Magic" Hermione explained, " Also I want to see if the library has anything I can use to campaign for House Elves' rights"

A few hours later Hermione went home to her parents

" I'm going to go talk to Fred and George about getting a job at their shop" Ron said, " I'm sure I'll get a job since I'm there brother... I'll see you two later ok?"

Harry and Brenda nodded

Ron apparated to Diagon Alley with a pop

" So... are you ready to go home?" Brenda asked

Harry wrinkled his nose at that, " Not really"

" Are you still angry at Severus for taking your broom away for the week and making you clean out cauldrons?" Brenda asked

Harry nodded

Brenda rolled her eyes, " I warned you not to go in that room"

" Minnie went in there" Harry said, " And you go in there as well, how come he doesn't get angry at you?"

" I notify him first and usually Minnie or he is with me, I've only been in there two times without anybody else with me... first time was the first summer I was here... very bad experience and one other time when he knew I was in there and he gave me permission to be in there... and that was this year" Brenda explained

" We're 18, we should be able to go into a room that has a Venomous Tentacula, we already graduated Hogwarts" Harry said

" But does that mean we have the knowledge or experience in dealing with the Venomous Tentacula?" Brenda asked

" We studied them..." Harry started

" In Herbology, I know, but they are still dangerous and one of the rules was to not go into that room" Brenda said, " And you broke that rule, Harry, you got off light"

" I wasn't going to let him spank me" Harry said rolling his eyes

Brenda glared

" He needs to come up with better punishments anyway, cleaning out cauldrons is... detention, not a punishment for home" Harry said

Brenda rolled her eyes, " What do you expect? He's a potions master for goodness sakes"

Without saying anything else, she apparated to Snape Manor

Harry groaned and apparated as well

The next day after Harry and Brenda's argument, during breakfast, Brenda got a letter in the mail from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes saying that she had an interview that day at 12:30

Brenda chuckled

" What?" Harry asked

" Dearest Brenda Potter, We have accepted your application and resume for a job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. If you would be so kind and meet us at the shop at 12:30, we could give you an interview, we have a position here that we think you will enjoy. If by some unknown reason you cannot make it today by 12:30, please send an owl back and we will reschedule at a later date and time. Sincerely, George Weasley and Love with all my heart, Fred Weasley" Brenda read allowed, " It's supposed to be a formal letter... I can just imagine them writing this trying not to laugh"

" You applied for a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

" Yah, for now since my apprenticeship isn't completed and you're going to be at school all day, it's just a good way to pass the time and make some money on the side" Brenda said

" You have plenty of money" Severus said, " And I am well off to provide for you until you feel ready to move out"

" I know... but I feel like everything was just given to me, I want to earn money myself" Brenda said

" I just don't know if it's such a good idea working for your boyfriend" Severus said taking a sip of his tea

" Yah, that's what Hermione said" Brenda said softly, " I just want to see how it works out"

" I just don't want to see you get hurt" Severus said

Brenda smiled, " I won't get hurt Dad"

" He's not your Dad" Harry thought to Brenda

" Quiet" Brenda thought to Harry but it sounded Snappish to Harry, " You're still angry about your punishment and yesterday"

Harry glared at Brenda and got up and stormed to his room

" Do I want to know?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

Brenda shook her head no, " I wish you two would just get along better"

Severus sighed, " These things take time"

" I know" Brenda said gloomily, " I just thought you two were getting over your differences when Mum and Dad were... alive, you two seemed to be getting along"

" I just had quarrels with James instead of Harry, but now since James is gone... and Lily isn't here to... scold us... it's back to Harry's and my relationship... He just needs to get used to the fact that I'm his... father now" Severus said

" He doesn't see you that way" Brenda said

Severus nodded, " I know, and I doubt he ever will, he just needs to know that I will be there for him like I am for you"

Brenda smiled and gave her dad a hug

" And he needs to know I lay down rules for a reason and they need to be followed" Severus said

Brenda nodded, " I know"

" Yes, but does he?" Severus asked

" In time...I think he's just pushing you to see how far you will go" Brenda said

Severus rolled his eyes, " What does he think I'll do to him if he does something wrong? Lock him in a room and not feed him?"

Brenda's eyes widened, " Um... pretty much"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " I really hate those relatives of yours, even if they have changed, Harry shouldn't have been treated like that... And he thinks I'm going to treat him like that"

" I think the two of you need to talk" Brenda said

" We have talked" Severus said

" You need to talk without yelling at each other" Brenda said, " You two are getting nowhere... you should try... father son bonding time"

Severus cringed at that, " I'm not good at bonding with people"

" You bonded with me" Brenda said

" We have a lot in common, I have nothing in common with your brother" Severus said

" You both like Defense... show him some of your skills" Brenda suggested, " Show him the spell to watch movies... actually... show me that one too while you're at it"

Severus smirked, Brenda has been pestering him to show her that spell for a while now, he doesn't want to teach her it yet because it takes a lot of skill and magic to cast the spell, he always feels drained after he does it

Brenda started getting ready for her interview a few hours later, she made sure she was wearing the potions bracelet and promise ring Fred gave her, and one of the shirts Fred liked on her

" It's always good to please the boss" Brenda thought with a smirk

Brenda curled her hair with a spell and had her hair pulled back and had the curls fall down her neck

She had a half hour before her interview, she has read that it's always good to be at the interview place fifteen minutes beforehand, she didn't have anything to do now and she was excited, she wanted to go now, maybe she could start the interview sooner

Brenda hurried down the stairs to find her dad working on school plans

" I'm going to WWW" Brenda said

Severus looked at the time, " Isn't it a little early?"

Brenda shrugged, " I want to look around Diagon Alley, and maybe I can start my interview sooner"

Severus nodded, " Ok, good luck"

" Thanks" Brenda said with a smile then frowned, " Have you seen Harry?"

" He apparated to the Burrow" Severus informed

Brenda nodded, " Ok, I guess I'll talk to him later"

Severus nodded

Brenda apparated to Diagon Alley

Once she got to there she began looking around. Diagon Alley wasn't completely up to its previous glory from before Voldemort, but it was getting close, she was glad WWW got up and running straight away

Brenda entered WWW and just decided to look around, she really loved the product that made fun of Umbi-ridge, she'll never get tired of that

Brenda spent twenty minutes just looking around the shop that hopefully she would be working at. She's amazed at what Fred and George created, they have to be very good at potions to create all this, at least they paid attention in Snape's class

Five minutes later, Ron came out of Fred and George's office, he had a confused and worried look on his face

" Ron? What are you doing here?" Brenda asked

" I had to go through a job interview" Ron explained

" Did you get a job?" Brenda asked

Ron nodded, " As a product tester... I don't know if I should be glad I got a job, or worried"

" I think you'll be fine, they tested their products on first years when they were in school and nothing happened to them... well nothing that wasn't supposed to happen to them" Brenda said, " And they test their own products on themselves, they're not going to poison anybody"

" But I'm there little brother, who knows what they can get away with" Ron said

Brenda rolled her eyes, " They won't get away with anything, I know of at least five people who would make sure of that, Your mum, your dad, Hermione, Harry, and me... and I'm sure the rest of your siblings will make sure they don't do anything funny to you too"

Ron nodded, " I guess you're right... I shouldn't think of the worst, I did ask for a job, I should just be glad they're giving me a job"

Brenda smiled, " And who knows, you might be promoted to selling the products in the future"

Ron smiled, " I like the sound of that... so what are you doing here?"

" I too have an interview with them" Brenda said and chuckled, " They owled me and it sounded funny to me... here, I'll let you read it"

Brenda handed him the letter and Ron read it over

" Dearest?" Ron asked lifting an eyebrow and chuckled when he read the closing, " Fred can't even be professional when he needs to"

Brenda chuckled and shrugged, " This is going to be interesting... well wish me luck"

" Well I don't think you need it, but good luck all the same" Ron said with a smile

" Thank you, see you later" Brenda said

" Bye" Ron said and he watched Brenda head towards Fred and George's office

Brenda knocked on the door to Fred and George's office and waited

" Come in Ms. Potter" Fred and George said at the same time, it sounded like they were trying not to laugh

Brenda opened the door and with a smile on her face entered the room

Their office was as cheerful as the rest of their shop, there were joke product ideas stuck onto a bulletin board the size of one wall, the walls were very colorful, a snitch was flying around the room, there was glitter falling down from the ceiling but it never hit the ground or anybody, there were bobble heads of the twins on a shelf, there was a miniaturized version of the head that is outside of the shop of one of the twins, there was a memory of Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts... the dragon chasing Umbridge is still the best part; and of course there were pictures of Brenda and Angelina on there desks

" You know, I've never been in here" Brenda said looking around

Both Fred and George chuckled, " What do you think?"

" Well that memory of your departure from Hogwarts is just awesome... and I really like this gold falling down like that, it's very... pretty" Brenda said smiling up at it

" Thought you might like that" Fred said with a grin, " Especially the dragon chasing Umbridge"

Brenda grinned, " Never get tired of seeing that memory"

They were quiet for a minute just watching the memory once more and all three of them laughing

" Ok, now... to get on with this interview" George said trying to look serious

" Yes, the interview" Fred said in a mocking serious tone, " Have a seat Ms. Potter"

Fred indicated the chair in front of his desk

" Thank you Mister Weasley" Brenda said with a smile and she took her seat

Fred grinned

" Now then, according to your resume you just recently graduated from Hogwarts and are interested in Potions is that correct?" George asked

Brenda had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but she didn't, " Yes sir, that is correct"

George tried not to laugh when she said sir

" And according to your resume, you are Severus Snape's apprentice in Potions, is that correct?" Fred asked

" Yes sir, that is also correct" Brenda said with a smile

Fred tried not to laugh

" And you have asked him to be a reference for you?" George asked

Brenda nodded, " That is correct"

" And what would this... Snape say?" Fred asked

" Professor Snape would probably say something along the lines of that I had Os on all of my potions assignments from first year through 7th , I am very passionate about potions, I have my own potions lab, Ihave already invented a potion and I saved his life with a potion he didn't even know I made" Brenda said, " I'm guessing you have a job opening that has to do with potions right?"

Fred and George smiled, " We sure do, and we cannot wait to hire you, when can you start?"

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " That was easy... what does this job consist of? And is it at this building or at another WWW, you said you were franchising"

" It's at this one, no way are we going to make you work at another WWW, I'll miss you too much" Fred said and he forgot all formalities of an interview and pulled her into a hug and kiss

Brenda chuckled, " Knew that was coming sooner or later"

" We are franchising, but we haven't crossed all the T's and dotted all the I's yet" George explained

" If everything goes the way we plan, we will be franchising to France, Italy, Ireland and America" Fred explained

" Nice, so what does my job consist of?" Brenda asked

" You get to make the products with us" George said with a smile

" And then we get to test them on Ron" Fred said with a grin

" Nothing that will hurt him right?" Brenda asked with a raised eyebrow

" Nothing permanent" Fred said

"And it will be safe" George said

" Ok, well he's worried you're going to do something to him" Brenda said

" Why would we do that? He needs to relax a little, he has a very important job" Fred said

" Plus if we do hurt him in anyway" George said

" Mum would murder us" Fred and George said together

Brenda nodded and smiled, " This will be fun"

After her interview Brenda apparated back home to tell, Minnie, her dad and brother the good news

" I got the job" Brenda announced when she apparated inside

Severus nodded, " I figured you would, what sort of job is it?"

" I will be creating some of the products, there is a lot of potions work that goes on in there" Brenda explained

Severus nodded again in understanding

Minnie popped in just then, " There is need for a celebration for Ms. Brenda's good fortune at getting a job... Minnie is making a cake for Ms. Brenda"

Brenda chuckled, " Oh Minnie you don't need to do that"

" Minnie wants to make a cake Ms. Brenda" Minnie said with a smile

" Ok, Minnie, thank you" Brenda said chuckling

Minnie's smile grew and she popped out of the room

An hour later, Harry apparated to Snape Manor with a smile on his face

" So I heard you got the job at WWW" Harry said

Brenda nodded with a smile

" That's great, I talked to Kingsley and he's giving me the auror job I want" Harry said

Both Brenda and Severus gasped

" Apparently I've had enough experience while growing up" Harry said with a sarcastic chuckle

" That's great Harry, that's exactly what you wanted to be" Brenda said with a smile

Harry nodded, " Kingsley also asked me if you wanted to be an auror, I guess he could really use the help"

Brenda wrinkled her nose, " Like you said, we have had enough experience growing up, I don't want to risk my life every day for a living... what I will do though, is make WWW products that will help the aurors... and maybe help out during big battles; if you need help, just think to me and I'll be there for you"

Harry nodded, " I understand, you want to get your life back to some kind of normalcy"

Brenda nodded

" Well, this also calls for a celebration, both of you getting jobs that you want" Severus said, " Minnie"

Minnie popped into the room, " Yes Master Severus"

" Harry got an auror job, I believe this calls for two cakes" Severus said with a smirk

Minnie's eyes lit up in excitement, " Congratulations Mr. Harry, yes indeed, this does call for two cakes"

Minnie popped back out with a pop

" We're celebrating?" Harry asked

" Of course we are" Severus said with a smirk

" Um... Thank you sir" Harry said

" For what? Celebrating you for achieving one of your goals?" Severus asked

Harry nodded, " You didn't have to"

" Why not? We were celebrating Brenda for her achievement, why not celebrate for your achievement as well?" Severus asked looking confused, he really wasn't, he knew where this was going

" Well I understand celebrating for Brenda's achievement, she's your adopted daughter but..." Harry started

" And you're my adopted son" Severus interrupted, " Your achievements and goals will be celebrated as often as Brenda's achievements and goals are"

Harry gasped, " You mean it?"

" Why wouldn't I?" Severus asked

" I just thought... because... well, we don't get along and..." Harry started

" Harry stop" Severus said, " There's no question about it, we have a hard time getting along... but... we are family now, we need to work together to get along... it's going to take some time, but I think... if we do things that we both like to do, we may overcome our differences"

Brenda liked where this was going

" What do we have in common sir?" Harry asked

" Well, for one thing, Defense Against the Dark Arts, you are going to be an auror, well, it's time you start being trained like one... I will train you in all of the Defense I know" Severus said

Harry gasped, " Will you have time sir? You have school starting, and classes to teach and papers to grade and... I think you're still the Potions Master for the Hospital Wing"

" Harry, you're my son... I will make time" Severus said

Harry smiled then frowned, " What about Brenda's Apprenticeship?"

" What about it? I can do both... we will make schedules for each one of your Apprenticeships" Severus said with a smile, " How does that sound"

" Sounds good" Harry and Brenda said together

" Now then Harry, just a reminder, you better be on your toes, one thing I'm going to do is try to get into your mind, Occlumency is a defense and it will be very prudent as an auror if you mastered at it" Severus said

Harry nodded, " I've been practicing sir"

" If you wish, would you mind demonstrating tonight after dinner?" Severus asked, " I would like to see how far along you are"

" Oh great, Occlumency with Snape... Again" Harry thought to Brenda

" Don't be like that, this would be a good thing" Brenda thought

Harry thought about it and nodded, " Ok, we can have a lesson tonight"

Later that night, Minnie served them cake; they were both funfettie and the frosting was one of Brenda at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and the other was Harry in an auror uniform taking down a Death Eater

After they celebrated, they headed towards the living room to have an occlumency lesson

" I'm still worried about this" Harry thought to Brenda

" You'll be fine, you agreed to this" Brenda thought back

" I know I did, but remember last time we did this?" Harry asked

Brenda glared, " I don't want to remember last time we did this, and we both have improved since then" She thought

" Both of you sit down and we'll get started" Severus said

" I thought you were only going to test Harry" Brenda said

" Why? I want to see how you are coming along as well" Severus said, " It is always good to have a defense to your mind whether you have a maniac after you or not

Brenda sighed, " Yes sir"

" So, who wants to go first?" Severus asked with a smirk

Nobody raised their hand this time

" Harry, you will start" Severus said

" What? Why me?" Harry asked

" Brenda started last time" Severus explained

Harry groaned

" It won't be too bad, you're stronger this time" Brenda thought to Harry

Harry nodded, stood up and sat in the chair that was in the middle of the room

" Clear your mind" Severus instructed

Harry took a moment to do as Severus instructed

" Legilimens" Severus yelled and he dove into Harry's memories

Severus saw a little Harry locked in the cupboard

Severus saw a slightly older Harry release a snake out of the zoo and trap Dudley in the cage

That was all Severus saw, Harry was occluding his mind and Severus was pushed out

" Hmm, yes pretty good considering how long you have known to do that" Severus said, " I now know where to go from here... now... Brenda, your turn"

Brenda silently groaned but nodded and braced herself for the penetration of her mind

Severus saw a memory of a six year old Brenda finding out about her parents dying

That was the only thing Severus saw of Brenda's mind

" I don't want to see those memories" Brenda whispered

" That is fine, that is why they were brought up, so it would make you want to occlude your mind... I now know where to go on with your training from here" Severus said and then he accioed some books from the library

"These books are from the restricted section of the library, they go into more detail about Occlumency and Legilimency, you will both write a 12 inch essay on each, by the end of the week I want you to turn it in and I will test the two of you on what you learned" Severus said and he handed the books to the twins

Harry and Brenda groaned, homework after they graduated

Brenda was actually excited about the reading part, she liked this subject, it was the homework she just didn't like, she'd rather be doing something with potions, or flying

Harry, Harry didn't like any of it, he didn't like reading and he really didn't like homework, give him something or someone to battle or let him fly on his broom any day

" I don't want to hear any of that now... you best get started" Severus said with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda began her job at WWW

Her first day on the job consisted of reading the directions of making her first product, the Ton-tongue Toffee

Brenda was a little nervous about making this product, it was one she didn't like at all mostly because of what happened to her cousin

" Isn't this product a little dangerous?" Brenda asked lifting an eyebrow

Fred and George looked embarrassed, they also were remembering that event

" We fixed it" George said

" Now the person's tongue only grows to one foot" Fred said with a smile

" And we have the antidote" George said

" Which will be your next task" Fred said with a smile

" And what would happen if somebody didn't have the antidote?" Brenda asked lifting an eyebrow

Fred's smile vanished, " That's why we don't sell this product in the store yet, we're trying to find a way to erase the affects without the antidote and what Dad had to do when your cousin ate one"

Brenda sighed, " What is the antidote?"

George took a vial out of his pocket and showed it to Brenda

Brenda looked at it and sighed, " And how do you suppose the person who ate the toffee take this? There tongue would be too big to swallow anything"

" That's why we need your help to come up with something" Fred said with an embarrassed smile

" Hmm I see" Brenda said with a smile, " Then I better get to work"

Brenda spent the day just working on the Toffee part, she needed to know how to make it to think of what to do for the antidote

After her day at work, Brenda went home and she and Harry worked on their homework that was assigned to them by Severus

" This is really frustrating" Harry thought to Brenda, " We shouldn't have to be doing homework, we graduated already"

" I know, but we're learning occlumency and homework is needed" Brenda thought to Harry

" But we know it already" Harry thought

" We're not as powerful as Dad is, we couldn't always keep Voldemort out either, trust me, doing this will help us get better in the future" Brenda thought

" I still don't know why we need to learn it, Voldemort is dead, for good this time, it's not like anybody else is going to get into our heads" Harry thought

Brenda sighed, " It's better to be safe than sorry, you never know when it will come in handy... Stop complaining, it's only 12 inches... you know he could have made it longer"

" I don't hear any writing, stop... thinking to each other and get to work" Severus said from his desk

" Yes sir" Harry and Brenda said at the same time

After they worked on their homework for a while, they grabbed their brooms and flew out the door to get some fresh air

" So how was your first day at work?" Harry asked

" It was... interesting... I'm working with the Ton-tongue Toffee right now" Brenda started

" Isn't that that candy that Dudley ate the year of the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked

Brenda smiled, " Yah... I'm actually trying to figure out what to do about the antidote"

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked

" Well it's in liquid form, and with an engorged tongue, you wouldn't be able to swallow the antidote, so I need to find a way to get the antidote into the person's system without them needing to swallow" Brenda explained

" Well, what about turning it into a solid?" Harry suggested

" They wouldn't be able to suck on it either" Brenda said

" No, like turn it into a sucker, and then with their engorged tongue, they can lick the antidote and it will get into their system that way" Harry suggested

Brenda thought about that idea, " It sounds like a good idea, but... it might take a long time for them to get it into their system since suckers take a while to get smaller and smaller... but... I like your idea about turning it into a solid... well, a powder actually, one that dissolves on their tongue... it would be fast an affective"

Harry smiled, " Glad I can help, now, lets go find that snitch"

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing find the snitch, Harry won of course, 15 to 10

After they cleaned up from flying outside, they told Severus they were going over to the Weasley's

" Of course you are" Severus said rolling his eyes, " You two practically live there"

" You can come visit too if you want" Brenda said

" Hmm, lets see, spend my evening in a full house full of loud obnoxious, hormonal teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves for a full 24 hours or spend my time in my quiet home relaxing after a day of teaching dunderheads how to defend themselves" Severus said with a smirk, " Decisions, Decisions"

Harry rolled his eyes and thought, " Well he didn't have to be sarcastic about it"

" Will you be home later or are you spending the night there?" Severus asked

" We'll be home" Brenda said, " Ginny's at school and it's not right to sleep with the boss on the first day on the job" Brenda giggled at the last part

" That had better be all that you're doing is sleeping" Severus said with a firm glare

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Relax dad still not ready for that yet... now are you sure you don't want to go the the Burrow with us?"

Severus rolled his eyes as well," I'm sure, now you two go have a good time at the Burrow"

Harry nodded and he went first, he went by floo, he took floo powder and stepped into the fireplace yelling, " THE BURROW"

A couple seconds later he was gone

Brenda did the same thing and when she landed at the Burrow, again she lost her balance but before she could fall, Fred caught her

" I never get tired of catching you" Fred said with a smirk

Brenda giggled and they ended up kissing

" I never get tired of that either" Brenda whispered

After Brenda made the antidote to the Ton Tongue Toffee, and tested it on a lab rat, it was time to test it on Ron

" I changed my mind, I don't want to work with you guys if this is what my job is going to consist of" Ron said a little fearfully, " I remember what happened to that Dudley Dursley"

" We modified it" George said

" Nothing bad is going to happen to you" Fred said

" Why don't you two test it then?" Ron asked

" You're the one who wanted a job, fine" George started

" We were just trying to be good brothers and give our little brother a job" Fred said

" But you don't appreciate our generosity, We're sure we can find some other Hogwarts graduate desperate for a job who will be glad to test our products" George said

" I don't mind testing the products, it's just this product scares me" Ron said

" Ron what if I tested this product with you? Then will you be ok?" Brenda asked, " I feel very confident with the antidote"

" Brenda you shouldn't have to, that isn't your job" Fred said

" It's ok Fred, I don't mind" Brenda said with a smile

Both Brenda and Ron picked up a piece of Ton tongue Toffee and ate it

A couple seconds later, their tongues grew a foot long

George handed them the packets of antidote, it looked like sugar

Brenda sprinkled one packet of antidote on Ron's tongue and the other antidote on her own tongue and a minute later their tongues were back to normal

" See? Nothing too it" Brenda said with a smile

" And you were worried for nothing" Fred said with a grin

" So Ron, do you still want this job or do we find someone else?" George asked

Ron sighed, " That wasn't so bad, yah sure, I'll be your tester"

" No more complaining" Fred said

Ron nodded

After that argument about Ron being the tester, things have gone pretty smoothly for everybody, Hermione loved working in the Hogwarts Library, Severus instructed both Harry and Brenda in Occlumency and they learned a lot more this time around, Harry was also learning a lot with his auror job. Brenda loved working with her boyfriend. Ginny came home every weekend and Harry spent the night at the Weasleys so he could spend time with her

October came and on Halloween, Harry, Brenda, Severus and Remus went and visited Lily, James and Sirius

" You should be taking Teddy trick or treating" Lily said

" He's still a little too young for that Lily" Lupin said with a smile

Lily nodded, " Oh yah... sorry"

" We did dress him up though" Lupin said with a grin

Brenda laughed, " He's a little werewolf... well what muggles think werewolves look like"

" And Teddy has orange and black hair today, it's really quite amusing" Harry said with a chuckle

" So are you all planning on going trick or treating?" Sirius asked with a grin, " Halloween is so much fun"

" Are you Serious?" Brenda asked, " We're 18, that's a little too old to go trick or treating"

" Yes, I am Sirius" Sirius said with a grin

Everybody rolled their eyes at that

" Actually, Sirius is serious, we went trick or treating after we graduated Hogwarts and had a fun time doing so" James said with a grin

" No, we're just going to hand out candy... and make a haunted house" Harry said, " We had to fight Severus to allow that"

" I don't see the fun of buying candy for complete strangers and having strangers knock on my front door, and spend time making a haunted house to scare said strangers... but I was... persuaded into it" Severus said glaring at Brenda

James laughed, " How did she do it?"

" She should have done it a long time ago" Harry laughed

" No she shouldn't have, it would not have worked" Severus said

" What did you do Rosebud?" Sirius asked very curious

" Nothing very big... just changing my eyes from brown to green and gave him a sad puppy dog look" Brenda said with a smirk

" She eerily looks a lot like you Lils" Severus said and then smirked, " You should be so proud James, your daughter could have easily been in Slytherin"

Both James and Sirius grimaced at that

Brenda wrinkled her nose, " Greens not my color... too Christmassy"

Lily chuckled at that

After they spent time talking to their loved ones on the other side, Harry, Brenda and Severus went to Snape Manor and the teens got ready to hand out candy and make a haunted house with the Weasleys and Hermione using some of Fred and George's joke projects

Hermione was going to be a witch Ron tried to get her to be something different, Ron was going to be a vampire, Harry was a werewolf, Ginny was a mummy, Brenda was a zombie, Fred was a troll, George was a Frankenstein and Angelina was a ghoul ... heck with some persuading Severus ended up being in the haunted house too and so was Minnie... they played themselves, Severus is scary just by himself and muggles don't know about House Elves and Minnie was weird to them

The trick or treaters only got their treat after they went through the haunted house where there were monsters, scary noises, magic, and some of Fred and George's WWW products like Decoy Detonators, Reusable Hangman, Headless Hats, and Instant Darkness powder

According to some of the kids when they talked about the haunted house, the scariest person in there was Severus

That made Severus's former students chuckle

It was a fun Halloween

One day while Fred, George, and Brenda were working in WWW, to their surprise, Draco Malfoy walked in there and he looked around

" Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" Fred and George said even though they were saying it to Draco Malfoy, " How may we be of service?"

Draco didn't say anything just yet, he was still looking around

" Shall we give you a tour?" Fred and George asked, " We know you haven't been here before"

" Is Pot... Er... Brenda around?" Draco asked, " I need to talk to her"

" She's in the middle of a potion, I'll see if she can take a break... be right back" Fred said and he left to go get Brenda leaving George and Draco behind

" So... How've you been Malfoy?" George said awkwardly

Draco shrugged, " Had to do community service at Hogwarts for three months... let’s just say I know what it feels like to be a house elf"

George hid in a smirk

Fred knocked on the Potions Lab door and waited until Brenda said that he could come in

" What's up Fred?" Brenda asked

" Do you have a moment? Draco Malfoy wants to talk to you" Fred said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " Draco Malfoy actually set foot in here? Interesting... Yah, give me a minute and I'll put the potion under stasis"

Brenda stirred her potion a couple more times and then put it under stasis

" There, that should hold for a while" Brenda said with a smile and together they went back downstairs where George and Draco were waiting

" Hi Draco, Fred said you wanted to talk to me?" Brenda said

Draco nodded, " Is there a place we can talk in private?"

" Hey whatever you have to say to Brenda you can say in front of us" Fred said, he still didn't trust Malfoy as far as he could throw him

Brenda rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, " Fred relax... yes Draco, come with me"

Brenda led Draco to the storage room and cast a muffliato spell so Fred and George couldn't eves drop... even with Extendable ears

" Ok, we're good, they can't hear... what did you want to talk about?" Brenda asked

" Well you know at the trial how my mother's punishment was to donate money and hold a party to raise money for orphans who lost their parents in the war?" Draco asked

Brenda nodded, " Yes"

" Well she donated the money already and she is now ready to host the party... she is having it on Christmas Eve, since Christmas is the time of giving, she thinks more money will be raised that way" Draco said

Brenda nodded, " Makes sense"

" She wants to invite you and your brother" Draco said and he handed her the invitations

" You know, Harry is at the Ministry, you can easily give him his invitation there" Brenda said

Draco frowned, " You're easier to talk to then he is, can you please just give him his?"

Brenda smiled and nodded, " Of course... so... are we allowed to bring somebody with us?"

Draco wrinkled his nose, " The Weasleys and Granger are invited too... here are their invitations as well"

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " And you couldn't discuss this with Fred and George around?"

Draco looked away, " I didn't want to be surrounded by so many Gryffindors... especially pranksters like those two... no offense"

Brenda shrugged it off, " None taken" Brenda kind of chuckled, " You have to be on your toes with those two"

Draco nodded

" So are you inviting Severus as well?" Brenda asked

Draco looked surprised, " Oh, yes... I forgot... still trying to get used to you being his daughter... here's his invitation as well"

" Thank you" Brenda said with a smile

" You will come right?" Draco looked a little worried thinking about the last time the Potters were at Malfoy Manor " Without you and your brother, we don't think a lot of people will come"

Brenda smiled, " Don't worry Draco, we'll be there"

" It's at Malfoy Manor" Draco said a little quietly

Brenda's smile fell a little, " We'll be there" She said firmly

Draco smiled, " Thank you"

Brenda nodded, " You're welcome"

After their talk, Draco Malfoy left

" What was that about?" George asked

" And why did it have to be a secret?" Fred asked

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Don't take this the wrong way, but he's intimidated by you... he's afraid you're going to prank him"

Both Fred and George chuckled at that

" So what did he want?" Fred asked

" He wanted to invite us to the party his mother is hosting on Christmas Eve" Brenda said with a smile and she handed them their invitations

" Hmm, A party" George started

" At Malfoy Manor" Fred ended

" It's a charity party remember?" Brenda asked

Both of them nodded

" Her punishment" George said

" Or lack of one" Fred said and rolled his eyes

" And since nobody has any plans made for Christmas Eve, we should all go to it" Brenda said

Fred and George both groaned

" Do we have to?" George complained

" We got enough Malfoy during school, the war and the trial, we don't need to go to his home as well" Fred said

Brenda just lifted an eyebrow, " It's for charity"

" I'm sure a lot of people will come, we don't need to be there" Fred said

Brenda sighed with a defeated look, " How many people do you think will show up at Malfoy Manor without the Famous Twin Potters being there? If we don't attend, there won't be a lot of money donated for orphans... you two have never been orphans... you never had to stay in an orphanage... never knowing if you're going to be adopted or not, not caring what kind of food you eat just be happy you have food, not caring what kind of clothes you wear just glad that you have clothes... Lord Voldemort was in an orphanage, he didn't have good accommodations... think about that"

Brenda sighed and looked away, " I better get back to work"

Brenda headed upstairs to finish her potion, she had a smile on her face, it was only a matter of time

Brenda didn't come out of the lab until it was time to go home, then with just a small goodbye of just a peck on the cheek for Fred, she apparated to Snape Manor

" I think she's angry at us bro" George said

Fred glared at his brother, " You think?"

At Snape Manor, Severus was grading papers

" Hi Dad" Brenda said with a smile

" Hello Brenda, how was work?" Severus asked

" It was... productive... Draco stopped by, he wanted me to give you this invitation to a charity party on Christmas Eve" Brenda handed him the invitation

Severus looked it over, " At Malfoy Manor"

Brenda nodded

" Are you going?" Severus asked

Brenda nodded again

" Will it give you bad memories?" Severus asked

Brenda shrugged, " I don't know, all I know is that it's for a good cause... raising money for charity"

Severus nodded

" So will you attend the event?" Brenda asked

Severus hesitated but then nodded, " I suppose I should, like you said, it's for a good cause... so why isn't Mr. Weasley with you? You're usually here or at the Burrow"

Brenda smirked, " Guilt trip"

" I don't understand" Severus said

" He doesn't want to go, so I guilt tripped him... I'm letting him think I'm angry at him and he will eventually be happy to go with me" Brenda said with a smirk

Severus lifted an eyebrow," How... Slytherin of you" Severus smirked

Brenda rolled her eyes at that, " So, need any help grading papers?"

" They're not potions" Severus said

Brenda shrugged, " I know, I aced my Defense Against the Dark Arts as well you know"

Severus smirked and handed her the first, second and third years assignments

They spent the rest of the evening before dinner grading papers

Harry came home for dinner and he looked confused

" Brenda, why didn’t you come to the Burrow with Fred? He said you're angry at him" Harry said

Brenda grinned and told him her plan

" A party at Malfoy Manor? Brenda be serious" Harry said

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Harry it's for charity, for the orphanage... do you realize how many orphans there are now because of Voldemort? If we attend this, a lot of people will donate a lot of money for the orphanages and hopefully we won't have another Voldemort on our hands in the future"

" But it's Malfoy" Harry said, " You know, our school rival?"

" Yes I know who Malfoy is but Harry, schools over, it's time to get over of the school rivalry... Draco... he's actually... a pretty... decent guy when you get to know him" Brenda said

" Brenda... Draco Malfoy" Harry said

Brenda nodded, " Harry it's for the orphans... I thought you of all people would understand"

" I've never been to an orphanage" Harry said

" I have" Brenda whispered loud enough for Harry to hear, " And you saw the pensieve of Dumbledore's"

Harry sighed and nodded, " Ok, I'll see if Ginny wants to go with me... but I don't think Ron and Hermione want to go, the memory is still pretty fresh"

Brenda nodded, " I understand... Hermione might want to go since she knows it's for charity, we'll ask them tomorrow"

Harry nodded

After dinner while everybody was in the living room reading, Fred flooed into Snape Manor, after alerting that he was coming by the password Snape set up that lets him know when somebody is coming

" Brenda, I don't like it when you're angry at me... granted it doesn't happen often, but I still don't like it, please forgive me for being stupid, the party is for charity and I would love to ask you if you will be my date to the party" Fred said in a rush before he looked around his surroundings and noticed that Snape, Harry and Minnie were also looking at him

" Oh, sorry, Hi everybody" Fred said a little sheepish

Snape rolled his eyes, " Hello Mr. Weasley, please you and Brenda may continue your conversation"

" Would Mr. Fred Weasley like something to drink?" Minnie asked

Fred smiled and nodded, " Yes, thank you Minnie, icewater would be good"

Minnie smiled and was gone with a pop

Fred faced Brenda again

Brenda smiled, " Yes Fred, I would love to attend the party with you"

Fred relaxed and smiled

Brenda would be a good Slytherin after all

Along with the invitations, the Malfoys put the party information in the Daily Prophet and made sure to specify that the Potter Twins would be attending

Even though it was Malfoy's party, all of the girls were excited to go. They liked dressing up and going to a dance which they knew there was going to be dancing

The girls were all looking through catalogs to pick out dresses

" Ooh look at this one" Ginny said in awe, " Do you think Harry will like this?"

She showed the girls a light blue ball gown with white beads that look like diamonds

" Wow that's beautiful Ginny" Hermione said with a smile

" Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked

" Very much so" Brenda said with a smile

Ginny smiled, " I want to get it"

She then looked at the price and frowned, it was over 40 Galleons

" I don't need the dress after all" Ginny said a little sad

Hermione and Brenda looked at the price and were sad for their friend

The girls resumed looking through the catelogs, but Ginny couldn't find anything that she liked besides the one that was too expensive

" I'll just have Mum make me another dress" Ginny said with a sigh, " So did you two find anything you like?"

" Look at this one" Hermione said with a smile

The dress Hermione looked at was a dark purple with pink sparkily roses all over it with spegetti straps that criss cross in the back. Her dress cost 25 Galleons

" That's very pretty" Brenda said

" I wanted to get something that was all pink, but I want Ron and I to match, so I chose this purple, now I'll have to pick out his outfit to match my dress" Hermione said with a smile

" You know? That's a good idea, I think I'll do that with Fred, and you should do that with Harry" Brenda said

" I'd like to, if I knew what color dress I'm getting" Ginny said

" Gin, do you want me to help pay for it?" Brenda asked

Ginny shook her head no, " No thank you, I'm fine with Mum making me a dress"

" Are you sure? It would be no trouble" Brenda said

" I appreciate the offer, but seriously, I'll live without it" Ginny said, " I better go tell Mum to make me a dress, I'll see you two later"

Ginny left the room

Brenda sighed, " Sometimes I wish the Weasley's weren't so proud... or stubborn... they do so much for us, I just wanted to do something for them once"

Hermione sighed and nodded, " But you said it, they're just really proud and stubborn"

Brenda couldn't find a dress she liked in the catelogs, she was going to wait until they went shopping for the material for Ginny's dress which they went shopping the same day

The material that Ginny picked out was light blue with an emerald green shimmer

" Wow that will go lovely with Harry's eyes" Brenda said in awe

Ginny smiled and nodded

" Well then, everybody has a dress or the material for a dress except for you Brenda, what are you looking for?" Molly asked

Brenda sighed, " I don't know, nothing really wowed me in the catelogs"

" Well there are a couple of shops here where you can look... they are a bit on the pricey side though" Molly said

" I'll take a look anyway" Brenda said

They all went inside one shop to look at the dresses but Brenda still couldn't find anything she wanted so they tried the next shop and she still couldn't find anything she wanted so they tried the last shop and looked around for a while... Brenda was starting to feel really picky but she wanted Christmas Eve to be perfect for her and Fred, after all it's their fourth year of being a couple

Finally she found the perfect dress, it was shimmery gold with spegetti straps, beads that look like diamonds all over the dress... It was real expensive too... 55 Galleons

" That's a real expensive dress for just one night" Hermione said

Brenda nodded, " But I could turn it into a blanket like Dad did with my other dress"

" Is this party really worth the money spent on this dress?" Hermione asked, " I know it's for charity, but you could donate the money you spend on this dress to the charity"

Brenda groaned, " I know... you're right... Sorry... it's just so pretty"

The store owner came up to them, " May I help you folks?"

" We were just admiring the dress" Brenda said with a smile

The store owner smiled, " Isn't it pretty? Sold a lot of them last year at that price, but since this is last years model, it's half off"

" So, this dress is only... 27 Galleons?" Brenda asked excitedly

The store owner smiled and nodded, " Yep"

" Ok, I'll take it" Brenda said

" We have other models of dresses as well that are on sale" The store owner said pointing

Ginny saw a light blue ball gown that had beads all over it

" That's the one from the catelog... it's 40 galleons" Ginny said

" Maybe somewhere else," The store owner said, " This dress you have your eye on young lady is only 15 Galleons, it too was last years model, and last year it was sold at 30 Galleons"

Ginny turned to her Mum, " Can we get it Mum? Can we?"

Molly counted out her money and she was five Galleons short, her face turned red, " I'm sorry Ginny, I can make you a really nice dress with the material we have"

Ginny sighed and nodded

" Wait, here" Brenda said and she handed Molly the extra five galleons

Molly was about to protest

" Please don't, you have done so much for me, I want to do something for you and Ginny really wants that dress, please just take it" Brenda said

Molly sighed and nodded and smiled, " Thank you dear"

" You're welcome" Brenda said with a smile

" Excellent, well, let me go ring you two up" The owner said with a smile

The girls couldn't wait until they could start making up their boyfriend's outfits

A few days after they got their dresses, they began color coding their boyfriends. They were all going to have their original dress robes, but their ties were going to be either purple that will match Hermione's dress, light blue that would match Ginny's dress and gold that would match Brenda's dress

The men didn't know why they wanted to pick out their ties to the party but they figured it was better to just leave the girls to their own devices

A couple of weeks passed and Severus has been asking Harry and Brenda to stay at the Weasleys more offen then asking them to stay home

" Why is he wanting us to stay at the Weasley's more offen? Brenda asked Minnie one day when she was actually at home

" Master Severus doesn't want Ms. Brenda and Mr. Harry to stay here by themselves while Master Severus is staying at Hogwarts" Minnie said a little nervously, that wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either

" Hmm, well that makes sense... I guess" Brenda said, " Is it because of the homework load he has to grade?"

Minnie shrugged, " Minnie doesn't know Ms; just that you is not supposed to be here when Master Severus is not"

Brenda nodded

A few nights later, Brenda was working on a potion for WWW and she was working on it in her personal Potion's Lab at Snape Manor, Severus wasn't home and she told Minnie she would be careful and argued that this was her home too and she should be able to come to it whenever she wanted whether Severus was there or not. And she argued that she was eighteen, old enough to be trusted to stay home alone and work on potions by herself

After a few minutes of persuading Minnie, and making sure Minnie wasn't going to punish herself, Brenda was down in her lab doing something she loves doing, making potions

After a couple of hours down in the lab, she decided it was time to go to bed, she cleaned up and made sure everything was in proper order and then she headed upstairs, but when she got to the top, she heard somebody in the living room

" IT'S NOT FAIR" Severus shouted, he sounded drunk... very drunk, " AFTER ALL THIS TIME, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED... SHE LEFT ME... AGAIN... IT'S NOT FAIR. AND DUMBLEDORE... HE DIED AS WELL, AND I'M STILL TEACHING AT THAT GOD DAMNED SCHOOL... I SHOULD HAVE DIED... I WAS AT PEACE WITH IT... I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THE WAR, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO SEE LILY AGAIN. NOT KEEP ON GOING... I NEVER WANTED TO KEEP ON GOING... I WISH I NEVER TAUGHT BRENDA THAT POTION, IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT POTION, I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN RIGHT"

" Severus what about Brenda and Harry?" Grandfather Severus asked, " They need you"

" They don't need me old man" Severus seethed, " They have their significant others, they'll become Weasleys in a year or two... nobody needs the Evil Git of the Dungeons"

Grandfather Severus sighed, " Severus, must we go through this every night you get drunk?"

" I'm not drunk... I'm not like my father" Severus said with a glare

" You're not abusive like he was no, but... you are drunk" Grandfather Severus said, " I think it's time you head up to bed"

" Don't tell me what to do" Severus spat

Grandfather Severus glared, " I'm your grandfather young man, and as your elder, I command respect, now go take a sobering potion and go to bed, you will not remember this in the morning"

Severus glared defiantly at his grandfather

" NOW" Grandfather Severus yelled

Severus stood still for another few moments then he stomped towards the stairs

Severus hesitated before he went up, he felt like somebody was watching him

" Who's there?" Severus asked and he took his wand out

" Severus you are in no position to cast spells tonight, go upstairs to bed" Grandfather Severus commanded

" There's somebody there, I can sense them" Severus said, " Show yourself this instant"

Brenda moved down a few steps and she was not going to move, she was lucky she still kept her invisibility cloak on her person or this would have been awkward and she'd be in major trouble

" Severus there is nobody there" Grandfather Severus said

Severus glared at the basement door which was not shut all the way and Severus knew it

" Severus go to bed" Grandfather Severus said again, he was getting angry

" No, not until I know who is hiding from me" Severus said and he walked over to the basment door and opened it, he didn't see anybody

Severus ran a diagnostic that said that Brenda was down here earlier today but she wasn't there now

" Brenda was here?" Snape asked

" Yes, she was working on a potion for WWW, she thought working at home would make it easier to concentrate instead at WWW with her boyfriend underfoot" Grandfather Severus said

Severus growled, " She knows better than to leave the door open"

Severus shut the basement door leaving Brenda in total darkness, but she waited until she heard Severus' steps go up the stairs

Brenda silently opened the door, got out of the basment, shut the door and hurried to the livingroom

" Minnie told Ms. Brenda not to come here when Master Severus is not, she did, she did" Minnie said with a groan

Brenda had tears in her eyes, " I'm sorry Minnie, it won't... happen again"

" I'm sorry you had to hear that Brenda, Severus didn't mean it... he's drunk" Grandfather Severus said

" The thing is... he did mean it" Brenda whispered

With that, Brenda apperated to the Burrow, still crying

" Hi Brenda, did you get the potion done?" Fred asked greeting his girlfriend, he couldn't tell that she was crying yet, but he noticed a second later, " Brenda, what's wrong?"

Brenda whiped her eyes dry and smiled, " N-nothing... yes, I got it done... I'll give it to you tomorrow... I'm tired...I'm turning in early"

" Are you sure nothing is troubling you?" Fred asked

Brenda nodded

" Nothing I can't handle" She thought

Harry heard that thought

" What happened?" Harry thought

" Nothing Harry" Brenda thought back

" No something did happen, what was it?" Harry thought

" Dad came home and it was a close call, you know he doesn't like us there when he's not... I had to sneak out, that's all" Brenda thought

" Are you sure that's it?" Harry thought

" Yes Harry, everything is fine... I'm just really tired and I want to turn in early" Brenda thought and she headed off to get ready for bed

A half hour later she got into bed and tried to calm down

A half hour after that Fred joined her

" It's no fun down there without you" Fred said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her, " Now I know something is up, it's ok if you don't tell me, just tell me one thing, we're not breaking up again right?'

Brenda rolled her eyes and chuckled, " No, we are not breaking up again, never ever again"

Fred smiled, " Good"

Brenda spent the better part of the night awake, and didn't get to sleep until way after everybody else went to sleep

The next morning she knew what she had to do, but she was not looking forward to it, because she would have to tell her Dad that she disobeyed and heard his rant last night, she knew he was going to lose his temper and try to deny everything... but she had to do something

Brenda was very quiet through out breakfast and Harry and Fred were both worried about her, even Molly was looking a bit worried since she was so quiet

"Are you all right dear?" Molly asked while putting seconds on Brenda's plate

" I'm fine" Brenda said not wanting to eat the seconds, she could barely finish her first plate

" She's been saying that all night and all morning" Fred said while checking his girlfriends forehead

Brenda gave him a glare, " I'm not sick"

" Well you're not acting like yourself either... you didn't want to do anything last night" Fred said

Brenda's face turned a little red, " I told you, I was just tired" Brenda said with a glare, " And this is not a conversation for the breakfast table... or with an audience"

Ron's face was beet red and Hermione and Harry were trying not to chuckle

" Do you want to tell us what is wrong?" Harry asked

Brenda shook her head no, " It's just something I have to figure out on my own... I know what I'm going to do to try to fix it"

" What broke?" George asked

" Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it... I got to go" Brenda said standing up from the table, " I'll owl the potion over to WWW when I get home... I don't think I'll be in today"

Fred and George nodded

After a hug and a kiss from Fred, Brenda apperated to Snape Manor, leaving everybody worried about her then they turned to Harry

" She wasn't letting me in her head" Harry said

Molly sighed, " I guess we just have to wait until she's ready to talk to us"


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda apperated inside Snape Manor and headed towards the library

Of course she had to run into Severus

" I'm surprised you're here this early this morning" Severus said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " Hello to you to Dad"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Watch your cheek"

Brenda had a smart comment on the tip of her tongue that were along the lines of she couldn't see her cheek without looking into a mirror but she didn't want to get into any more trouble then she would be in later

" Seriously though, what are you doing here?" Severus asked

" I live here" Brenda said, " I should be able to come and go as I please"

" Is that a fact?" Severus asked

Brenda nodded, " Yes it is, now if you will excuse me the library is waiting for me"

" Don't you have work to go to?" Severus asked

" Don't you?" Brenda asked

Severus sighed, " I'm taking a few days off... health reasons according to Pomfrey who needs to mind her own business" Severus spat that last part

" Are you sick?" Brenda asked

" No I am not, but that witch will not listen, so she sent me home" Snape said, " Fine go to the library, but leave me in peace"

Severus billowed away from Brenda and to his bedroom

" Fine by me" Brenda thought to herself as she watched her dad go, she now had to find the book she was after, what sucked was that it was going to be in the restricted section

She got to the library and took out her wand, then accioed any potions books that were dark and powerful

" I am going to be in so much trouble" Brenda whispered to herself and she began to look through the first book

She knew exactly what she was looking for, it was a potion that made the drinker have his wish come true for 24 hours and the drinker would see what life would be like with that wish into affect

She had to look into two more books until she found the potion recipe

" Bingo" Brenda said with a smile

She marked her page then shrunk the book so she could fit it in her pocket, she was going to make this in her lab at WWW so Snape wouldn't find her, she then cleaned up her mess and put the other books away then she hurried out of the library and ran into Severus again and he didn't look happy

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " What's wrong with you?"

The only thing that Severus said was, " Follow me"

Severus led Brenda back to the library

Brenda was getting a little worried

" Do you remember when you promised me that you would never get books that were in the restricted section without my permission?" Severus asked

Brenda thought back to the summer after her third year, she was grounded that summer and her wand was taken away, " Yes, I remember"

" Well, I was happy that you promised, but I still didn't fully trust you, you, your brother and your friends like to get into trouble, so I put a charm on the library that will notify me when a book is taken off the shelf and what section the book came from, imagine my surprise when I was notified that several of the dark and powerful potions books were taken off of the shelf and all but one was put back" Severus said silkily

Brenda's face was pale, " I thought I was allowed to take books off that shelf now, I'm 18 and capable of reading those types of books"

" I do not remember ever agreeing to that" Severus said

" Well, we never talked about it" Brenda said

" We have had a lot of chances to talk about it" Severus said

" Ok, well, can I take books from the restricted section?" Brenda asked

" No, you may not. Not after today" Severus said with a glare, "Now hand me the book"

" I didn't take any books, they're all on the shelf, I was just looking at them" Brenda lied

Severus knew she was lying and he hated it when she lied

" You're lying... the spell also notifies me when a book has been shrunk or enlarged, and this particular book has been shrunk down to pocket size, now... turn out your pockets" Snape commanded

Brenda hesitated for a minute

" Turn out your pockets" Severus said more firmly

Brenda was still hesitating

" NOW" Severus yelled clearly at a loss of patience

Brenda jumped and did as she was told and a tiny square brown book fell out of her pocket

Severus picked it up and enlarged it back to normal size, then out of curiosity, flipped open the page that was marked

" Hmm, the 24 hour wish come true potion, now why would you want to risk getting hurt making this potion?" Severus asked

" I... It's for a new product I was thinking about creating for WWW" Brenda thought fast

Severus looked at Brenda... Really looked at her, " Hmm, something tells me you're lying... if that were the case, you would have asked me first instead of sneaking it out... you know, I'm getting really sick of your lying today young lady... shall I administer Veritiserum?"

Brenda's eyes went wide and she shook her head no

" Very well, lets try this again, Severus started, " Why do you want to make the 24 hour wish come true potion?"

" It was for you" Brenda whispered

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " For me?"

Brenda nodded

" And why would you want me to take this potion?" Severus asked

Brenda hesitated

" Well?" Severus asked

" So you would know what it would feel like if I couldn't save you from Nagini's bite... you wish I never made that potion and saved you" Brenda said with a glare and she had angry tears in her eyes

Without looking back, she ran to her room and locked the door and began crying on her bed

Severus sat there stunned for a few minutes, he remembered a few things from last night, like visiting his mother's, the Potter's and Dumbledore's graves, he was thinking of what it would be like if he wasn't saved from Nagini's bite, but did he really wish he was dead too? More things started coming back to him from last night, actually, every night he got drunk, which was pretty often, every time he has Brenda and Harry stay at the Weasleys which has been more often then not. He remembers yelling about how everybody left him and he was stuck teaching at the damn school still and how he wished he was dead... " Oh no" The basement door to the lab was open last night, he thought somebody was there, somebody was there... under her invisibility cloak, she heard the whole thing and now thinks that this is what he really wants, so she's trying to let him see what it would be like without him alive

Severus sighed and groaned, " I have got to stop drinking... I will not turn into my father... no wonder she wants to make that potion"

Severus replaced the book on the shelf and left the library and started heading towards Brenda's room

Harry came up the stairs and met Severus half way

" What's going on?" Harry asked

" Brenda didn't fill you in?" Severus asked

" She's acting very weird since last night, and she left very early this morning but she wouldn't tell anybody anything, I've actually been trying to get into her head and I've only got bits and pieces, something about you dying, drinking, and a wish" Harry said

Severus sighed, " There is a potion called a 24 hour wish potion and Brenda wanted to make it for me because... unfortunately, she caught me at a bad moment... there was a reason why I didn't want the two of you here these past few weeks... I've been... well not myself lately and I didn't want to hurt the both of you"

" You were drinking?" Harry asked

Severus sighed and nodded, " A lot"

" Because of what happened on our birthday?" Harry asked

Severus hesitated and nodded

" But that was months ago" Harry said, " You only started having us stay at the Weasleys very frequently a few weeks ago"

" I thought I could handle the pain without drinking... I've been taking... calming draughts and sleep potions... but it wasn't enough... I have rarely drunk in my life, with the war going on and my being a spy I have to be on my guard at all times... but I am sorry to say, that I let my guard down for a while and I gave in to drinking... I knew I was going to be an angry drunk and I didn't want the two of you to get hurt by it... last night, I said some things that I really didn't mean, but were said out in anger... and... well Brenda took it the wrong way... now she thinks I want to be dead and she was going to make the wish potion so I could see what life without me would be like... she doesn't realize how dangerous that potion is to make, it's up there with Filix Felicis" Severus explained

" Do you want me to come with you while you talk to her or do you want me to wait outside?" Harry asked

" I would appreciate it if you waited outside Harry" Severus said

Harry nodded, " Just... please don't get angry with her, she was only trying to help"

Severus nodded and waited until Harry went to his room before he walked to Brenda's door and knocked

" Brenda may I come in?" Severus asked

" No" Brenda said

" Brenda I think we need to talk" Severus said

" Go away, leave me alone" Brenda cried

Severus tried the door

It was locked of course

Severus sighed and said the unlocking charm, opened the door, then walked in

" I said you couldn't come in" Brenda said with a watery glare

" Well like you, I didn't listen, now we need to talk" Severus said again

" There's nothing to talk about... you're angry at me for saving your life" Brenda said looking away

Severus sighed, " No I'm not"

" But last night you said" Brenda started

" I said a lot of things last night and previous nights" Severus started, " That's why I didn't want you and Harry here, I am an angry drunk and I am taking the second deaths really hard"

" But that was months ago" Brenda said

Severus nodded, " I know...I thought I could handle the pain without drinking... I've been taking... calming draughts and sleep potions... but it wasn't enough... I have rarely drunk in my life, with the war going on and my being a spy I have to be on my guard at all times... but I am sorry to say, that I let my guard down for a while and I gave in to drinking... I knew I was going to be an angry drunk and I didn't want the two of you to get hurt by it... last night, I said some things that I really didn't mean, but were said out in anger I never meant for you to hear that again, I didn't mean any of it... well except for that damn school part... teaching dunderheads can get real annoying" Just thinking about that was giving Snape a headache

" You could get a different job" Brenda said

Snape shook his head no, " I'm committed to working at Hogwarts... It's hard to explain... plus I'm nothing if I don't get a daily fill of scared students when I... Billow into the classroom... scaring them actually amuses me" Severus chuckled at that

Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes, " You have a twisted sense of humor"

Snape smirked

" So... you really didn't mean any of that? You're glad I saved you?" Brenda asked looking up at her dad

Severus nodded, " Very much so"

Brenda smiled, " I'm glad too"

She walked over to her dad and they hugged

" Now please don't make any potions that I wouldn't approve of, if you made that potion wrong, both of us could have gotten hurt" Severus said staring Brenda in the eye

Brenda nodded, " I promise I'll come to you first"

Severus nodded his thanks

" Now you need to let Harry know that you're ok, and then how about you and I begin working some more on your apprenticeship" Severus suggested

Brenda smiled, " I'd like that very much"

Things with Severus became better, he opened up a little more with Harry and Brenda, mostly Brenda since she's been his daughter for a few years now, but things between him and Harry have been getting better as well

For the next few weeks leading up to the charity party, Harry and Brenda were getting owls asking them if the Daily Prophet was right in saying that the Potters were attending the Malfoy's charity party

It got really irritating writing 'yes' on every letter

It got to the point where they were fed up of writing yes on every letter that they just made an announcement for the Daily Prophet saying they were going to be at the Charity Party at Malfoy Manor and that everybody should show up

" I still can't believe we have to do this" Harry thought to Brenda when they were making the announcement

" Keep in mind it's for a good cause, and Ginny likes to dance, she picked out a beautiful dress and she is so excited" Brenda thought back

" We're going to be centers of attention" Harry thought

" When aren't we?" Brenda thought

Harry didn't have a come back for that

Finally it was Christmas Eve and everybody except for Snape were getting ready at the Weasleys house

The girls were all in Ginny's room getting dressed, they first put on their dresses before they did their hair and makeup, they loved twirling around in their dresses

Next it was time to do their hair. Again, Hermione had to use an antifriz potion so her hair would get to the way she wanted it then she took her wand and styled her hair the way she wanted it fo tonight which was her hair in big curls that fell down her shoulders and some of her hair pulled back in a curly ponytail with a sparkly barrette that matched her dress

Ginny's hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail with a barrette that matched her dress with glitter in her hair and the ponytail was curled

Angelina's hair was pulled back in an updo with a red rose that sparkled in her hair that matched her dress. Her dress was all black with red roses on it and they sparkled when they hit the light

Brenda covered up her scar with a spell, she didn't want to have bangs tonight but she didn't want to be gawked at either. She pulled all of her hair back into a french braided updo

After everybody's hair was done, they applied their makeup, they all used neutral colors with just a hint of the color of their dresses if they wanted, Brenda wanted to use a gold colored eyeshadow, Ginny wanted to use something sparkly for eyeshadow, and Hermione wore pink lipstick instead of red like Angelina did

Finally they were ready, they stored their wands in a pocket they each had in their dresses that was hidden and they exited Ginny's room where their boyfriends were waiting

Fred, George, Harry and Ron were all wearing black dress robes but each of them were wearing a different tie that matched their womans' dresses... Or they were supposed to

All of the men had smiles on their faces when they saw their women and Angelina and Brenda went up to their boyfriends and looked at their ties

George had on a gold tie and Fred had on a red tie

" Now George what is the meaning of this?" Angelina asked

" What's the meaning of what?" George asked, " I'm Fred"

" I'm George" Fred said

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes

Brenda and Angelina lifted up eyebrows and smirked

" Well, if you're George" Brenda said to Fred and she went up to George and Angelina went up to Fred

" Then you wouldn't mind if we do this" Angelina finished

They wrapped their arms around the other twin and kissed them on the lips

Everybody gasped, including Fred and George

" Ok, ok, ok, stop you win" Fred and George said at the same time, " Don't cheat on us"

" But why? You're sooo cute" Brenda and Angelina said with giggles once they stopped kissing their wrong boyfriends

Fred walked over to Brenda and George walked over to Angelina, " Because I'll miss you too much"

Fred and George kissed their girlfriends

" We'd miss you too" Angelina and Brenda said, " Now be good boys and switch your ties"

" Yes Mam" Fred and George said and they began switching their ties

" So what? Now you two have a psychic connection?" Ron asked

Angelina and Brenda laughed and shook their heads no, " We had that planned if they pulled something like this"

" Well serves you two right" Ginny said and she rolled her eyes, " You two just have to admit that Brenda and Angelina can tell you two apart even though a lot of the times your own parents and siblings cannot"

Fred and George sighed at that, " We don't know whether to think that's funny..." George started

" Or sad" Fred finished

" Aw, poor babies, would a kiss make it all better?" Brenda asked with a smile

Fred grinned and nodded

Angelina and Brenda kissed their boyfriends again

" Why didn't you lot tell me everybody was ready? I have been waiting to take your pictures for ten minutes now" Molly came into the room, " Now let me look at you all... oh you are so very pretty and handsome"

" Is dad here yet?" Brenda asked

Molly shook her head no, " He's still debating on what he's going to wear tonight"

Brenda huffed, " I picked his outfit for him and it looks really nice, I can't believe he's complaining about it"

" The black dress robes with green embroider?" Ginny asked

" The very ones, I thought he would look good in them, maybe even find a dancing partner while we're at the party" Brenda said

Molly took a bunch of pictures of the group and when she took the last picture there was a knock at the door

A minute later Severus entered the room in the outfit Brenda got for him

All of the former students just stared at him, Severus really did look handsome in his dress robes, his hair looked washed and it was pulled back into a ponytail with a green ponytail holder

" Hi dad, wow you look handsome" Brenda said with a smile

" Good evening" Snape nodded to everybody, " You all look... very nice... shall we get going?"

Arthur provided the portkey and it was a Christmas ornament the ones that look like balls

They portkeyed outside of Malfoy Manor, just outside the wrought iron gate that was decorated with a Christmas wreath and twinkling lights

" Oh that's nice" Ginny said with a smile

The gate opened up and they walked up the drive to the door that was also decorated for the holiday

The door opened up and a house elf greeted them, he looked like one of Santa's elves with Christmas elf shoes and bells on his ears

" Welcome to Malfoy Manor" The elf said and he bowed and let the group go in

The elf led the group to the grand ball room that too was decorated for Christmas with fake snow, holly, mistletoe, and anything else to make it festive

Draco saw the group and he walked up to them

" Thank you for coming" Draco said, " My mother and I really appreciate it"

Everybody could tell how hard it was for Draco for saying that

Nobody else said anything, it was kind of awkward

" Thank you for inviting us Draco" Snape said

Draco nodded, " You're welcome"

" Not to be rude or anything... but... where is everybody?" George asked

Draco sighed, " So far, this is it" Draco looked at Brenda, " I told you nobody would show up unless the famous Potters were here... and no, I'm not trying to be rude either" He saw the defensive look on Harry's face

" Jees even after we announced we were coming they still didn't believe us?" Harry asked

" No, they'll come now, now that you two are here" Draco said, " And hopefully they donate money"

" They should, it was specified this is a charity party" Hermione said, " Which reminds me, where do we donate our money at?"

Draco smirked, " Over here... It's kind of funny"

They followed Draco to a Father Christmas sitting in his sleigh pulled by eight tiny reindeer

" Here it is, so far, everybody is on the 'naughty list'" Draco explained, " Once somebody donates whether it's a family who donates or individual people donate, they are on the 'nice' list. If they are on the 'nice' list by the end of the night then they get a bell that says that they donated for charity and they get a candy cane"

" Awe that's sweet, so, since the donations are for the kids, the way it's going to be brought to the kids is very... kid friendly" Molly said with a smile and she donated a couple of galleons that she really couldn't spare and her name, Arthur's, and Ginny's name went from the 'naughty list' to the 'nice' list

When the galleons entered the sleigh, the Father Christmas yelled "HO HO HO HAPPY CHRISTMAS, YOU'RE ON THE NICE LIST"

Everybody jumped at that and it made Draco chuckle, " Did I forget to mention that part?"

It was very funny and everybody else started to chuckle too

Next Hermione donated 30 galleons and they watched Father Christmas yell HO HO HO HAPPY CHRISTMAS, YOU'RE ON THE NICE LIST"

Next Ron donated 15 galleons and again they watched Father Christmas yell HO HO HO HAPPY CHRISTMAS, YOU'RE ON THE NICE LIST"

Fred and George were next and they donated 50 galleons each

Angelina donated 25 galleons

Draco was happy the donations were getting started

Next it was Harry and Brenda's turns to donate, they looked at each other and nodded, they were the ones who actually knew what it was like to be orphans. Harry didn't actually know what it was like to be homeless but just knowing what it was like to be an orphan was enough, they knew what Tom Riddle's accommodations were like when he was an orphan and they don't want another Voldemort on their hands any time soon, they donated 500 galleons each

" HO HO HO HAPPY CHRISTMAS, YOU'RE ON THE NICE LIST" Father Christmas shouted and since it was such a large amount, Father Christmas's sleigh actually flew around the room once

" That happens when we reach every thousand galleons, it will do it again when we reach two thousand" Draco explained

" You're really making this fun aren't you" Angelina said with a chuckle

Draco smirked and nodded

Everybody looked at Snape expectantly

" I will donate money, but I will not put it in that obnoxious Father Christmas sleigh, your mother will get a check from me shortly" Snape said

Draco nodded in understanding, it was now time to greet more guests

There were a lot of people in the ball room during the next hour, they finally realized that the Potters were actually at Malfoy Manor

Everybody who came in donated money and it was non stop HOHOHOs and once in a while the sleigh would fly around the room once

That actually made people want to donate more money, it was getting quite fun

Besides dancing and mingling, there were also reporters who wanted to interview the Potters, their friends and their dates

" Is it true you were caught by Snatchers and ended up here and almost confronted You Know Who?" A reporter asked

" We already answered the question a long time ago and the answer is yes, please leave us alone" Brenda said getting annoyed, this has been going on all night and it's only been an hour

" This is a charity party, not an interview party where you can interview us all night, we came here tonight to help raise money for orphans whom were affected by the war, now either go mingle with people without being on duty or leave please" Harry said

Narcissa and Draco had to literally throw most of the reporters out because they were being rude

A few reporters stayed because they were being ok and having a good time at the party, one reporters was drinking a lot and he forgot he was supposed to be having fun and mingling when he was really drunk he went up to Fred and Brenda

" I've been told by a certain... lets say bug that you two have been dating for a few years now and tonight is your anniversary is that true?" The reporter asked

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Yes It's our anniversary... and you can tell Skeeter to mind her own business"

" I never said it was her" The Reporter said, " Anyway that's not relevant, what is though is I'm curious and so are the readers, have you two made it to home base yet?"

It took Fred and Brenda to let that question sink in, when they did, they were both angry

" That Sir, is none of anybody's business" Fred said now angry

" Ooh, so is that a yes then? Is our little hero not a virgin anymore?" The Reporter asked

That really ticked both Fred and Brenda off, Fred got to him first and punched the reporter in the face and there was a loud crack, the reporter fell down and blood started gushing out of his nose

" YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM BRENDA YOU HEAR?" Fred roared

Everybody was looking at them

Severus went up to the two, " What happened?"

" This reporter is asking us about Brenda's and my love life, and it's none of his damn business" Fred spat at the reporter

The reporter got up, brushed himself off and glared at the three, " I have everything I need"

" What did you ask?" Snape asked in his scary teacher tone

" You may read everything I have in the Daily Prophet tomorrow" The Reporter said professionally

Snape growled and took out his wand in a flash and had it at the Reporter's throat, " What did you say about my daughter" Snape seethed

It was deadly quiet

" All I asked is what everybody wants to know, are the Potter twins still virgins?" The Reporter said

" I'm going to be sick" Brenda thought and she hurried up to Narcissa and asked her where the nearest bathroom was

Narcissa pointed her to the bathroom and Brenda ran towards it and barely made it to the sink in time before she threw up her dinner

A few minutes later Hermione knocked on the door

" O-Occupied" Brenda said

" Brenda it's Hermione" Hermione said gently

Brenda unlocked the door with her wand without getting up from where she was sitting, " It's open"

Hermione opened the door and shut it again

" Are you ok?" Hermione asked

" Why do people have to be so cruel?" Brenda asked

Hermione shrugged, " Those are reporters for you"

" Rita Skeeter told that reporter that tonight is mine and Fred's anniversary" Brenda said glaring at nothing, " I want to squash that bug"

Hermione nodded

" So what did Dad do to that man?" Brenda asked

Hermione smiled, " Ripped up his notes, his quill, fist fought with him the muggle way for a few minutes before erasing his mind and sending a thousand stinging hexes his way that will hex him at different times during the next year"

" Is Dad ok? fist fighting the man?" Brenda asked

" Didn't get a scratch on him" Hermione said with a smile, " You should be proud of your father"

" Is Fred mad at me?" Brenda asked

" For what?" Hermione asked, " Running away when you were going to sick up? Of course not, he wanted to come in here but I told him it would be best if I did, he's waiting for you by the door, so is... well everybody else actually"

Brenda's face turned red, " Oh great"

" Everybody is worried about you, they just want to know if you're ok" Hermione said

Brenda nodded, " Go outside and tell everybody I'm fine, I just need a few minutes"

Hermione nodded and hugged her friend before leaving the bathroom

After she had a few minutes to collect herself, she walked out of the bathroom and hugged her dad

" Hermione told me what you did, thank you" Brenda said

Severus nodded, " Nobody will talk to you or about you like that"

" I'm glad you didn't get hurt" Brenda said

Severus rolled his eyes, " That reporter was so drunk he didn't know what hit him"

" Still, I'm still glad" Brenda said she then turned to her boyfriend and hugged him, " I thank you for defending me as well, that was an awesome punch you gave him, I do believe you broke his nose"

Fred smiled, " Nobody will hurt you and get away with it, not while I'm around"

" My hero" Brenda said kissing him

The party resumed and Severus actually ended up meeting a Potions Mistress from Italy. Her name was Carissa Morretti, she just moved from Italy to the country

" I want to own my own Potions Shop... I'm thinking about setting one up in Diagon Alley" Carissa said

" That sounds amazing, have you invented anything?" Severus asked

Carissa smiled, " I am actually experimenting on ways to make potions taste better"

Severus smirked, " Really? I know a lot of students who would very much appreciate that"

Carissa chuckled and nodded

" So how did you hear about the party?" Severus asked

" The Daily Prophet, I've heard so much about the Potter Twins, their story is so sad" Carissa said with a frown

Snape nodded

" I saw you defend the girl, you said she's your daughter?" Carissa asked and a little confused, she knew the Potters were the children of James and Lily Potter

" Adopted, I became her guardian about seven years ago and I adopted her about five years ago, I just adopted Harry this year" Snape explained

" Why adopt one and not the other?" Carissa asked still confused

" They were separated after the accident and Brenda ended up having no where to go. The family she was with died and she ended up at an orphanage, then she did accidental magic and they kicked her out. The people Harry was with wouldn't take her, so I ended up taking her. I found her living in a pink tent. After a while I ended up adopting her" Snape explained

" Oh that is so wonderful of you. I hope she's happy now" Carissa said

Snape nodded, " I was best friends with their mother and I felt like it was my duty to take care of her children however possible, over time I began to love her like a father loves a daughter"

Carissa smiled, " So is she anything like you?"

Snape chuckled, " Why don't you come meet them"

Carissa looked shy all of a sudden, " I don't want to ruin their night"

" Nonsense, they'll love to meet you... you may be surprised about how much in common you have with Brenda" Snape said

" Does she like potions?" Carissa asked

Snape smirked proudly, " All Os every year in class, O on her OWLs and NEWTs, and she's an apprentice... she even created a potion that saved me and made a potion that saved my life"

" Is she thinking about being a Potions Mistress when she's older?" Carissa asked

Snape nodded, " She has a passion and a gift for it"

Carissa smiled and nodded and they both went up to Fred and Brenda

" Sorry to interrupt" Snape said

Fred and Brenda smiled at him

" This is Carissa Moretti, she is a Potions Mistress from Italy and she just moved here, she wants to open up her own Potions shop in Diagon Alley" Snape informed

Brenda's face brightened, " It's nice to meet you"

Carissa smiled, " It's nice to meet you too, your father has been telling me much about you and your passion for potions"

" Oh no, don't get her started" Fred said teasingly

" Oh yes, I love potions, just the thought of mixing things to create something completely different to help people in the world is just very fascinating. And inventing new potions is so... exhilarating" Brenda said joyfully

" Your father says you invented a potion?" Carissa asked

Brenda's face fell a little, " Well, yes... I created a... Well, I call it a Dark Mark remover because that is basically what it did, it completely got rid of the dark mark"

Carissa gasped, " I think I heard about that... you must be a very powerful potion maker if you can create that... when did you start making it?"

Brenda's face reddened, " Before my 4th year, it was completely done before my 5th year"

" That young and creating something that powerful?" Carissa asked

" Without anybody's knowledge I might add" Snape said giving Brenda a pointed look

" She also made the antidote that saved Professor Snape's life when You Know Who's giant snake bit him" Fred put in helpfully

Brenda's face was very red, " Well... enough about me, what about you? Are you creating any new potions?"

" Well, not necessarily creating new potions, just making known potions taste better" Carissa said

Brenda's face lit up, " Like how muggle medicine tastes better?"

Carissa nodded, " Exactly"

" Are you muggleborn?" Fred asked

" Half-blood" Carissa said, " My mother is a witch and my father is a muggle, I grew up on both potions and muggle medicine... Well I think I'll let you two get back to dancing, I want to go meet Harry now"

" Well it's nice to meet you Carissa, hope to see you again real soon" Brenda said with a smile, she was happy, her dad needed to find somebody and this Carissa seemed perfect

" It's nice to meet you both too, yes I do hope we see more of each other as well" Carissa said with a smile and she and Severus walked over to Harry and Ginny

" I like her, I hope she and Dad work out, he needs somebody" Brenda said as they resumed their dance

" They seem to have a lot in common" Fred said twirling Brenda around in a circle

A few more hours passed and Fred decided they've been there long enough, he wanted to celebrate their anniversary of being a couple, it's been four years and he had something very nice planned for them, and they were already dressed up

" Come with me" Fred said with a smile

" Where are we going?" Brenda asked

" We're leaving" Fred said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " It's kind of early yet"

" It's our anniversary... I want to celebrate it how I planned it" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " Ok, lets go say goodbye to Draco and Narcissa"

Fred groaned, " Do we have too?"

" It's the proper way of doing things" Brenda said

Fred sighed and nodded and they headed over to Draco and Narcissa and told them they had a wonderful time but it was time for them to leave

" It's still kind of early yet" Draco said

" It's our anniversary tonight, we want to celebrate it" Fred explained

" Oh... well, yes, that is a good reason" Draco said a little awkwardly, " Thank you for coming and your donations, my mother and I really appreciate it and I'm sure the orphaned children will too"

" Please don't be strangers now, it is lonely here without Lucius and Bellatrix" Narcissa said

Brenda nodded, " We will not be strangers, I promise"

After the awkward goodbye, Fred led Brenda to the Apperation point and offered her his arm

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " I hate side along apperation"

" How else are you going to get somewhere without knowing where you're going?" Fred asked with a grin

Brenda rolled her eyes and took a hold of her boyfriend's arm

Fred apperated to Hogsmeade

" Close your eyes" Fred said

Brenda sighed and did as she was told

Fred apperated to another place but Brenda didn't know where

" Keep your eyes closed" Fred said and he guided Brenda over to a building and opened the door for her and guided her in

" Fred where are we?" Brenda asked

" You'll see" Fred said with a smile

Fred guided her up the stairs on one side of the room and left her there

" Fred" Brenda asked nervously

" It's ok, almost ready, just stay still" Fred said with a smile

He hurried over to the other side of the room and lit the room with a wave of his wand and made it sparkle

" Ok, open your eyes" Fred said with an anxious grin

Brenda did and she gasped, they were in a ball room

" What?" Brenda asked

Fred smiled but didn't say anything, he just waved his wand and music began to play, it sounded very familiar to Brenda but no lyrics were being played which was kind of a good thing since Fred was not a Beast

It took Brenda a minute to think of what the song was and then she smiled when she did, she and Fred slowly walked down their staircases at the same time and met in the middle of the ball room and slowly began dancing

They danced until the song was over

" How did you pull this off?" Brenda asked

Fred smirked, " That's my own little secret"

" You know, just when I think I have you figured out, you do something even more amazing and you take my breath away" Brenda said

" Do you like it?" Fred asked

" I love it, A Beauty and the Beast themed dance, very romantic" Brenda said with a smile

" I got the idea when you got that gold dress" Fred said, " Which by the way looks absolutely stunning"

Brenda blushed and smiled, " Thank you"

" The night isn't over yet... follow me" Fred said and he led her to a blanket with a picnic basket

He then pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries

" I like where this is going" Brenda said with a smile

Fred smiled and he poured the champagne into the glasses and gave one to Brenda, then he toasted

" To us, on our fourth year anniversary, who knew if we would have made it this far" Fred said with a smirk

" We know our love is true or awaking you wouldn't have been possible" Brenda said

They clinked their glasses and sipped at their champagne

A few minutes later they started on the chocolate covered strawberries, Fred wouldn't let Brenda feed herself, he did it for her which made Brenda blush a deep red, it was funny and romantic

After their snack, they resumed their dance with other romance songs

It turned out to be a perfect anniversary

The next morning was Christmas and Brenda woke up to Fred kissing her neck

" Mmm Happy Christmas" Brenda said with her eyes closed

" Happy Christmas, did you have fun last night?" Fred asked

" Sure did, best anniversary ever" Brenda said turning over so she was facing Fred, she was still wrapped in Fred's arms though

Fred smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips

" You know, we better get up... it's 9:30" Brenda said checking the time

" I don't want to" Fred said with a lazy smile, " Lets stay in bed all day"

" Mmm, tempting, especially since nobody can barge in on us anymore since you and George split the room in half with a wall, I'm surprised your parents didn't do that before" Brenda said

" They wanted to, but we never wanted to be separated, we wanted to share a room, but now since we are usually in the same bed and so is George and Angelina, it's time we had separate rooms" Fred explained

" Still can't believe we got away with that" Brenda giggled

" As long as we don't do anything idiotic" Fred chuckled, " So what do you say? Wanna stay in bed all day?"

Brenda sighed, " Like I said, very tempting, but we can't, it's Christmas, we have to show our faces and celebrate, plus, I kind of want to, last year was a sucky Christmas, we saw the ruins at Godric's Hollow and we almost died and I didn't get to celebrate with you"

Fred nodded he agreed, last year was sucky, especially on their anniversary, that's kind of why he went to the extreme on this anniversery, " Then we definitely need to make this Christmas special, make up for lost time" Fred smirked

Brenda smiled

It took them about a half hour to get ready, they were downstairs at 10:10

" Happy Christmas" Fred and Brenda said once they got downstairs to greet everybody

" Happy Christmas" Everybody else said with smiles

" Took you two long enough to wake up" Ron said grinning

" We had to make up from not celebrating our anniversary last year" Fred said with a smirk

" Ooh how was it? Was it romantic?" Ginny asked

Brenda smiled, " Have you seen the movie Beauty and the Beast?"

Ginny nodded

" Picture the ball scene, the ballroom but more pretty" Brenda said with a smile and just thinking about it, she had to kiss Fred again, " Best night ever"

After everybody had a late breakfast or early lunch... lets call it Brunch, after everybody had Brunch, and Snape came over with Carissa who was invited as well, they opened presents. Everybody got a Molly Weasley sweater with their initials on them, Carissa was very surprised that she got one as well, an assortment of candy, muggle shirts, WWW products for the younger generation and a good quality wine for the older generation, an Italian mask and a sample of potion that was succeeded into tasting better, it was a nutrition potion and it tasted like strawberry banana

" This is a really great idea, it even looks better to drink" Brenda said looking at the potion

Carrissa smiled, " I am glad you like it, maybe when you are not busy, you can help me with my shop and you can experiment with me"

Brenda's face brightened, " I'd like that very much"

" We'll talk about experimenting with potions later" Snape said

Everybody opened up the rest of their presents and then went to go put them away

Brenda followed Fred to his room

" I have one more gift for you" Brenda whispered

" Oh? More than the gold watch?" Fred asked surprised

Brenda smiled and nodded, then she unshrunk a package that was in her pocket

" What is it?" Fred asked with a smile

" You'll have to open it and see" Brenda said with a chuckle

Fred did as he was told and it looked like to be an assortment of chocolate frogs, but when he opened up a box, it was a chocolate figure of Brenda and instead of hopping away, it said " I love you Fred" then it blew him a kiss, there was a card that looked like a wizards card as well and it was a picture of the two of them and a little poem of love

" Wow" Fred said with a chuckle, " I don't think I want to eat these, the card is really nice"

Brenda laughed, " I kind of figured that, but you have to, to get to the prize"

Fred lifted an eyebrow, " What prize?"

" Well if I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Brenda said

" But if you tell me, I'll still act surprised" Fred said embracing his girlfriend

Brenda shook her head no and laughed

" The rule is, you have to eat one piece of candy a day" Brenda said

" Oh, there are rules?" Fred asked with a smirk

" Yes" Brenda said

" And what if I don't follow the rules and eat all the candy at once?" Fred asked challengingly

Brenda smirked, " Then more candy will appear but not the cards"

Fred looked surprised, " What is the object of this present?"

Brenda smiled, " You'll see"

" Will I like the surprise?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled and nodded, " Very much so"

She didn't say anything else, she just kissed him

Yes I know this chapter is very short

Harry and Brenda spent some time at Snape Manor without their girlfriend and boyfriend, it was just them and Snape and Minnie of course. Snape wanted to have Christmas dinner with just them. They also went to visit the Dursleys and took Petunia to see Lily. Brenda gushed about her anniversary with Fred last night and how it was very romantic. Harry talked about the Ball the Malfoy's threw and how beautiful Ginny was in her dress. It was good to spend time with their parents on Christmas

After a while visiting their parents, it got too cold and it was time to go home, they said heartfelt goodbyes to their parents and Sirius before they left. There were smiles on Harry, Brenda's, Severus and Petunia's faces

" So Carissa seems nice" Brenda said when they were eating dinner

" I was surprised Molly had a sweater made for her since we all just met her last night" Harry said

Severus nodded, " She persuaded me to donate the money into that sleigh which made it fly around the room again"

Brenda giggled at that, " I wish I got to see that"

" So do you like Carissa Severus?" Harry asked with a smirk

" We are getting along nicely yes" Severus said

" You should ask her out" Brenda said

Snape lifted an eyebrow, " And why would I do that?"

Brenda shrugged, " Because you seem to like her and she seems to like you"

" We are becoming friends, I will not ask somebody out I just met" Severus said

" Well, if you get to know her better and you really start liking her, then will you ask her out?" Harry asked

" What is this all of a sudden?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

Brenda shrugged, " Well... the war is over... we just thought you might like to go out... you and Carissa seem to have a lot in common"

Severus shook his head no, " I am not the dating type, and I do not want to talk about this, this is our first Christmas together as a family and I do not want it ruined by this sort of talk"

" Sorry" Harry and Brenda said at the same time

The topic was dropped and they had a nice Christmas evening, after their meal, Minnie brought out a cake and after dinner and dessert, they sat around the fire listening to Christmas music, not very normal for Severus Snape but it was nice

Days passed and New Years came and went, the young generation got drunk with firewhiskey and they blew off firecrackers, some of the ones that turned into shapes and regular muggle ones

More days passed and Christmas break was over, that meant that Ginny and Snape had to go back to Hogwarts and everybody else had to go back to work

After work at WWW, Brenda would go over to Carissa's shop and help her unpack or whatever else Carissa needed help with, just getting the shop organized

" I really appreciate your help Brenda" Carissa said

" It's no problem, experimenting with the taste of potions just sounds so fascinating I wish you all the luck I can, everybody will love you for it" Brenda said

Carissa chuckled, " You got your passion for potions from your father right? is your father a good teacher?"

Brenda thought for a moment, " Actually, I liked Potions before I even had my first Potion's class... I think I got it from my Mum... and to answer your second question, well it depends on your definition of good... he's good at what he teaches, he gives the grades the students deserve... but... he favors his own house a lot and a lot of students are afraid of him"

" Oh?" Carissa asked surprised

" He is very strict and likes to keep to himself a lot, you notice he wears black all the time and that scares students as well... he can be scary when he's mad... not a whole lot of people can see his good side" Brenda explained

Carissa nodded, " So I was right, he does teach Potions?"

Brenda shook her head no, " He used to, until two years ago, we needed a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and Dumbledore couldn't hire anybody for the job, but he could hire an old potions professor and he gave the DADA job to dad... Dad wanted to try that job for a while but it was never given to him... probably because people leave the DADA job every year and Dumbledore didn't want Dad to leave"

" Why did everybody leave that job?" Carissa asked

Brenda smirked, " Because it was cursed"

Carissa looked confused, " Cursed?"

Brenda nodded, " By Tom Riddle"

" Oh" Carissa said awkwardly

" You know Who" Brenda said thinking that not everybody knows Voldemort as Tom Riddle

" Oh... he cursed it?" Carissa asked

Brenda shrugged, " Ever since he asked for the job and Dumbledore denied him, nobody could teach DADA for more than a year, they'd get fired, quit... um... die or something of the sort"

" Oh, and so the curse is now broken right?" Carissa asked

" Don't know" Brenda said and shrugged

" But this is Severus's second year teaching DADA" Carissa said

Brenda smirked, " Yes but last year he didn't teach it, last year he was the Headmaster"

" Oh... so unless he is the DADA professor next year, we don't know if the curse is broken or not" Carissa said understanding

Brenda smiled, " Exactly"

" So who's the Head of Hogwarts now?" Carissa asked

" Professor McGonagall, she was the Deputy Headmistress when Dumbledore died, she would have been the Headmistress last year, but the Ministry was run by the Death Eaters and they appointed Severus Snape, but Dad stepped down for this year and let Professor McGonagall be the Headmistress like she rightfully is" Brenda explained, " So now he's back teaching DADA because Professor Slughorn decided to teach Potions again"

" Well I certainly hope nothing bad happens to him, you said that some people die who have that job?" Carissa asked

" Oh, just one person died and Harry and I killed him" Brenda said

" What?" Carissa asked shocked

Brenda thought the look on Carissa's face was funny

" During our first year at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell was the DADA professor and he was strange, he had a stutter and he always wore a purple turban around his head that smelled like garlic... people thought it was to ward off vampires, I don't really know why it smelled like garlic, but under that turban was Voldemort" Brenda said

Carissa gasped

" But I thought You know Who did not come back until your fourth year during that Tournament" Carissa said

" That was when he became corporeal" Brenda explained, " During my first year, he was after the Sorcerer's Stone"

Carissa gasped

" Do you know about the stone?" Brenda asked

Carissa nodded

" So, somehow, Voldemort attached himself to Quirrell's head since he didn't have a body of his own and Quirrell died because he was choking us and we touched him, and with Harry's and my touch, he crumbled into ash" Brenda explained

Carissa was very shocked

Brenda chuckled, " Sorry if I scared you, life at Hogwarts was not boring at all for Harry and me"

" I should say so" Carissa whispered, " You didn't have to tell me all of that you know"

Brenda shrugged, " If you're going to be in our lives for now on, I think you should be informed about what all has been going on, we don't want you confused" Brenda wasn't going to say anything about the Order of the Phoenix though, she didn't think she was allowed to do that

More days passed and Fred has been eating his candy that looked like Brenda, each one tasted different which was good because he would probably get sick of one flavor since there are a lot of candies

Every day Fred would ask Brenda what the prize was but Brenda wouldn't say

" Can you at least tell me when the candy will be gone?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled and shook her head no

" I'm surprised I'm not gaining any weight by eating all of this candy" Fred said with a smile

Brenda chuckled, " Calorie free candy, you just can't taste the difference"

" Did you invent this as well?" Fred asked

Brenda shook her head no, " I just charmed it so that more candy will appear if you don't follow the directions... come on, you know you like the candy"

" I do, but I want to get to the surprise you keep teasing me about" Fred said and he picked her up and gave her a deep kiss

" Kissing me won't make me change my mind, but... I do like it" Brenda said and she kissed him back

More days passed and Severus and Carissa have been meeting up with each other a lot, After work, Severus wouldn't go home like he usually does, but he would meet Carissa at her shop and help her out for an hour with anything she needs help with, they began telling each other stories and a few times they went out to dinner

Finally it was about a week until Valentine's day and Severus was acting very unSnape like

" What do I get Carissa for Valentine's day?" Severus asked Brenda since she was the only girl in the manor besides Minnie, but he wasn't going to ask the House Elf, " Flowers and chocolates?"

" What's her favorite flower?" Brenda asked

Severus shook his head, " I don't know"

" Favorite candy?" Brenda asked

" Chocolate caramels" Severus said

Brenda nodded, " Ok, get her a box of chocolate caramels and a Valentine's day card, you don't have to get her flowers"

Severus nodded, " So what are you getting Fred"

Brenda smiled, " It has to do with those chocolates I gave him for Christmas"

" Is he still eating those?" Harry asked coming into the room

" One a day, he ate two in one day once and more popped up, he thought I was kidding when I warned him that would happen" Brenda chuckled

" So what's the big surprise?" Severus asked

" I'm working on it" Brenda said

" You mean you don't know?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow, " You're teasing him for nothing?"

" Oh no, I know exactly what I'm going to give him, it's putting it together that's taking a while"

" How long does he have to eat those chocolates?" Harry asked

" Until Valentine's Day, then he'll get his gift" Brenda said

Harry smiled, " I can't believe we found those in the vault"

" I know, they're perfect" Brenda said with a smile

" What did you find?" Severus asked

Harry and Brenda chuckled, " You'll see when Fred gets them"

Severus glared, " I do not like being kept in the dark"

" We know" Harry and Brenda said at the same time


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was Valentine's Day, Harry was going to Hogsmeade to celebrate with Ginny, and then bring her to the Burrow for the Valentine's party Molly wanted to throw

George, Angelina, Percy, Penelope Clearwater, Bill, Fleur, Fred, Brenda, Ron and Hermione were going to decorate for it. Ron was the only one who was complaining

" Why do we have to decorate for the party? I wanted to go with Harry to Hogsmeade" Ron whined

" Oh Ronald, this will be fun, you know you'll enjoy the party" Hermione said

" But you and I could be alone in Hogsmeade" Ron said with emphasis

Hermione smiled, " The party doesn't start until tonight, we can still be alone later, after we get the decorations up"

" And if you stop complaining" George started

" And start working" Fred started

" We'll get done" George started

" A whole lot faster" Fred ended

" Yes, what they said" Hermione said with a grin

" But Harry gets to spend time in Hogsmeade now, he doesn't have to help decorate" Ron said

" His girlfriend is still in school, yours is not" Brenda said, " Now help me put these streamers up"

After decorating the backyard and the living room with decorations, Molly asked the girls to help her make some food

" And while they are doing that, I want all of you boys denoming the garden" Molly said

There were groans coming from all of her sons

" Now none of that now" Molly said scolding her adult sons

" Yes Mum" The boys all said at once

They all went their separate ways, the boys denoming the garden and the girls helping Molly prepare the food

While working, the girls talked about how fun valentines day is and what they all got their boyfriends/husband

They all giggled once they told who got what for whom

" That is funny, a book about Valentines Day" Fleur giggled

" I think Ron needs to understand the importance about Valentine's Day, and the book will be perfect" Hermione said

" George and I are going on a picnic after we help out here" Angelina said

" Percy's taking me out for lunch" Penelope said

" Bill gave me a bouquet of red roses and a locket with our picture in it" Fleur said with a smile and she showed it to everybody

All of the girls gushed at that

" Fred gave me a firecracker and when it was lit, it was in a red heart and in the heart it said, 'I LOVE YOU' then a little cupid came raining down and landed in the palm of my hand... the cupid will shoot off the firecrackers with it's bow and arrow if I want to see it again and again" Brenda said with a smile

" Ooh, can we see?" The girls gushed

" After you finish making those desserts" Molly said who was listening into the conversation but wasn't part of it

" Yes Mam" The girls said at the same time

After they finished making the food, the girls went up to Fred's bedroom and Brenda showed them the cupid

All Brenda did was pick the cupid up and pet it's hair, then the cupid shot one of it's arrows and the firecracker exploded with the I LOVE YOU message

" That's so sweet, I wish Ron would be that romantic" Hermione said with a sigh, " He gave me a box of chocolates... and they're not even sugar free"

Everybody rolled their eyes at that, " Boys"

" He'll come around, he just hasn't gotten out of that immature stage yet" Penelope said

Everybody giggled at that

Later that day, Brenda decided it was finally time for Fred to eat his piece of candy

" How come I had to wait so long to eat it?" Fred asked

He usually ate the candy in the morning after they got up

Brenda grinned, " Because I said so"

Fred rolled his eyes and chuckled

They walked up to Fred's bedroom and Fred got out the candy

" Now then, lets do something different with this piece" Brenda said

Fred lifted an eyebrow, " What?"

Brenda smiled, " I want to feed it to you"

Fred grinned, " Ok"

He handed her the candy box and Brenda chose the piece she wanted to give him

" What's the card say?" Fred asked

" We'll get to that after" Brenda said, " Now open up"

Fred did as he was told and Brenda fed him a tiny bit of the piece

" Wow, that flavor is... I can't even describe it" Fred said as he chewed and then swallowed the little piece, " What is that flavor?"

Brenda smiled but didn't tell him, " Again"

Fred ate another tiny piece and he was shocked again at the taste

" Please, you have to tell me the flavor of that" Fred begged

Brenda smiled and shook her head no, " Not until the end"

Fred ate another little piece and he loved it

" I've never tasted anything so, so... I can't even describe what it tastes like" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " I know"

Fred ate the last remaining piece

" Wow" Fred said a little breathlessly, " That was... the best piece of candy I've had by far"

Brenda nodded

" What was that flavor?" Fred asked

Brenda handed him the card that came with the piece of candy

" Read that" Brenda said

Fred took the card and looked down and started reading, this was all that he read

I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU

It was like that all the way down the card

When he got to the very end of the card, it incinerated

" What?" Fred asked

In the card's place was a gold ring with a red stone in the shape of a heart

" What's this?" Fred asked confused

Brenda smiled, " Your surprise"

" My..." Fred started

" It's a soul-mate pensive, it has all of our memories together from the first time we've seen each other until now" Brenda explained then she took hers out of her pocket and put it on her finger

" Wow... I've never even heard of these" Fred whispered

Brenda smiled

" How... how does it work?" Fred asked

" Put your hand on the heart and think real hard about your love for me and think of a time and place you want to go" Brenda said

" Can we do it? Now?" Fred asked

Brenda nodded, " When do you want to go back to?"

" How about... when I'm asking you to be my date for the Yule Ball" Fred suggested

Brenda chuckled, " Ok"

They held hands then put their hands on the hearts of the rings and thought about their first date

The next thing they knew, they were in the Boy's Dorm at Hogwarts

The next thing they knew, they were in the Gryffindor Common Room

" Hey Fred there she is" George whispered

" What if she says no?" Fred said

" She won't" Lee said

" Just go ask" George said

" Gee a little worried were we?" Brenda teased

" Hey, you were... are a celebrity, I didn't even think you liked me very much at all... still didn't know what to think during the second task when it was Ginny you had to save instead of me, it was supposed to be somebody dear to you"

Brenda shrugged, " Ginny is like a sister to me too, plus I'm glad you weren't the one who I had to save. I needed your support and... it might have hurt your ego being saved by a girl"

Fred chuckled at that

Fred took a deep breath and stood up, " Hey Brenda can I talk to you?"

" Sure" Brenda said and she waited

" Um... in private" Fred asked

" Ok" Brenda said

They went up to the Boys dorms and into the six year room

" Are girls even aloud in here?" Brenda asked

" Yah, Boys aren't aloud in the girls' though, I don't know why though" Fred said

" I still don't know why" Fred said

" Boys are not trustworthy" Brenda said trying not to giggle

" Hey I resent that" Fred mock pouted

They just stood there for five minutes

" This is really awkward" Fred said, " Say something... anything"

" You do know this is just a memory right?" Brenda asked

" Yes, but I had this played a whole lot better before I asked you" Fred said

" You wanted to talk about something?" Brenda asked

" What? Oh yah... Brenda we have known each other for a few years right?" Fred began

" Yes" Brenda said thinking this conversation is getting weird

" And we have become good friends right?" Fred asked

" Of course" Brenda said

Fred was very quiet

" Fred do you want to ask me to the ball?" Brenda asked

" I can't believe you knew what I was going to ask you" Fred said

" Well, I had a hunch, I was just talking about it before I came up here... and I was hoping as well, I was getting desperate, I wanted somebody to ask me"

Fred chuckled, " Desperate huh?"

Brenda shrugged, " Just a little... still had a dress problem as well"

He was caught off guard

" Well is that what you wanted to ask?" Brenda asked

" Has anybody asked you yet?" He asked

" No" Brenda said with a smile

" So... would you like to go with me?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled big, " Yes"

Fred smiled back

" Ok confession, I really liked you since fourth year" Fred admitted

" I have a confession too, I had a crush on you since... second year too"

" Crushing at the same time" Fred said with a chuckle

Fred smiled, " Wow this is easier than I imagined"

Brenda smiled again and said, " We should keep it a secret"

" Why" Fred asked

" Just until the Ball, I don't know, drive Ron and Harry mad" Brenda said

Fred thought about it, " I like it"

" Good" Brenda said

" It was fun keeping those two in the dark like that, made Ron mad" Fred said with a smile

Brenda smiled, " So where do you want to go next?"

Fred smiled, " Our first kiss"

Brenda chuckled at that

Later that night Fred and Brenda left the dance floor and just walked outside, they got to a bench and sat down

" Oh what a beautiful night" Brenda said

" Yes, very beautiful" Fred said

" I wasn't actually looking at the night you know, just you

Brenda smiled at him and kissed him, " That's sweet"

He put his arm around her and she leaned into him

They watched the snowflakes fall for five minutes and it was very peaceful

" Hey Brenda?" Fred asked

" Hmm" Brenda asked

" I just wanted to ask... never mind" Fred said

" Gee you're so nervous" Brenda said with a chuckle

Fred's face was turning red

" No, what were you going to ask?" Brenda asked

Fred was quiet for a while, thinking

" What were you thinking" Brenda asked

" I was thinking why I was so nervous... then I was thinking about doing the kissing trick but I was afraid you were going to pull away and I would have lost my chance with you and I was thinking how hard it is to be a guy"

Brenda chuckled at that

" It's not funny" Fred said in a pout

" Yes it is" Brenda said and she kissed his cheek

" Fred?" Brenda asked

Fred was still lost in thought

" Fred are you ok?" Brenda asked

" Yah I'm fine" Fred said

" Fred, do you want to kiss me?" Brenda asked

" Gee it's like you can read my mind or something" Fred said surprised

Brenda chuckled

" What?" Fred asked with wide eyes

" Well you were about to ask me something and you changed your mind, you were really quiet like you were thinking, the only thing I could think of what you were thinking is kissing, so I'm asking, do you want to kiss me?" Brenda asked

" Only if you want to kiss me" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " I thought you'd never ask

Fred smiled and the two moved their heads closer to each other and they had their first kiss together, it was a long and passionate kiss

" I've been waiting to do that all night" Fred admitted

" Me too" Brenda said with a smile

They kissed again and then Fred put his arm around her again and they looked at the stars

" That was a beautiful night" Fred said with a smile

Brenda smiled, " Where too now?"

" Our first meeting of Dumbledore's Army" Fred said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow

" I loved you teaching everybody how to defend ourselves and that song was so catchy" Fred explained

" Ok, we can go there, if you really want to" Brenda said lifting an eyebrow

Fred smirked, " I really do

Brenda smiled, " Ok, let's get down to business"

Fred chuckled

Everybody was awed at the room, there were wooden dummies to practice spells on, there were cushions so people won't get hurt when spells are cast on them

" Well it looks like everybody made it just fine... Well I think we should begin" Harry said

" Wait we need to pick a name" Hermione said, " It will promote team spirit and unity"

" And defiance to Umbridge" Brenda said with a smirk

" How about the Anti Umbridge League?" Angelina asked

" Hmm, AUL... nice ring to it, We'll see" Brenda said, " Any other suggestions?"

" Heres one, the Ministry of Magic are Morons group" Fred said

" That's quite a mouthful Fred" Brenda said

" You got to admit, it was funny" Fred said with a grin

Brenda chuckled and nodded

" And we wouldn't be able to talk about outside of this room because then everybody will know what we're up to" Hermione put in

" But it was a good suggestion" Brenda said with a smile

" How about Defense Association?" Cho asked, " It can be DA for short so nobody knows what we're talking about"

" Hmm... Defense Association... I like it how about you Harry?" Brenda asked

" Yah, short simple... DA sounds catchy" Harry said

" How about instead of Defense Association, how about Dumbledore's Army, since that is what the Ministry fears most is Dumbledore creating an Army, well now he has one" Ginny put in

There were a lot of murmmers for that idea

" Ok all in favor of Dumbledore's Army raise your hand" Hermione said

Everybody raised their hands

" All right we are now called Dumbledore's Army" Hermione said with a smile

" All right... Lets get down to business" Brenda said with a smile

" Right I think the first spell we should teach you is Expelliarmus, I know it's a simple spell but in a duel it is very powerful" Harry said

" How is Expelliarmus going to help us against you know who?" Zacharias Smith asked

" Well it saved our lives when we faced him" Brenda said

" Oh" Zacharias said

" Now... Lets get down to business" Brenda said again and then started singing, " Lets get down to business to defeat Voldemort"

" You just randomly broke into song?" Fred chuckled

" Hey, I heard the song somewhere and I made it fit into our world and it was perfect, plus it lightened the mood and it was fun" Brenda said with a smirk

Almost everybody gasped But Brenda rolled her eyes and continued

" Can you do your spells right, with all your might? You need to cast spells from there to there but you can bet before we're through, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you" Brenda sang

Harry ushered everybody to partner up and showed them how to cast it and he used Ron

Brenda helped the younger students with the postition" Tranquil as a forest but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You'll be the greatest students we have got, and Umbridge won't have a clue, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you" Brenda sang

" I'm never going to get this right" Neville said

" Boy was I a fool in DADA" Ernie said

" Voldemorts got us scared to death" Fred and George said

" Gasp, you and George said Voldemort" Brenda mocked

" I hope Harry can't see right through me" Cho thought

" Now I really wish I knew how to aim" Nigel said

Brenda smiled at Fred " We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawny" Brenda sang

" Brenda why are you singing" Harry asked

" Join me" Brenda said

Harry smiled and got the other two to join in

" Time is racing toward us till Voldemort attacks. Heed our every order and you can fight back. You'll be suited for the rage of war so practice, practice, practice, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you" They sang

" YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO SING" Brenda yelled happily

Nobody joined except for Fred and George, Neville, Luna, and Lee

" We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawny" The group sang

Everybody joined in this time while practicing their spells

" We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawny" Everybody sang

EXPELLIARMUS" Everybody yelled

" HEY I DID IT. I DID IT" Neville cheered watching Harry retrieve his wand

" Good job" Harry said with a smile

" Now wasn't that fun?" Fred asked

Brenda chuckled, " Ok, my turn to pick... and I know the perfect memory"

" Headmistress, Headmistress, do you have the decree that says I can whip as a punishment?" Filch asked

" Why yes I do, what is wrong?" Umbridge asked

" The Weasley Twins" Filch said with a glare, " They conjured a swamp in a school corridor"

Fred laughed, " I remember this, this is going to be good"

Brenda smiled and agreed

Brenda smiled when she heard that, that was one of Ron's ideas

Umbridge looked mad and stood up from her chair, " Show me"

Nobody was testing now and before Filch or Umbridge could do or say anything, Fred and George opened the Great Hall doors and threw a firecracker inside and it exploded in pretty colors

" What was that?" Umbridge asked

" That would be my boyfriend and his brother defying you, you pink toad" Brenda said and then laughed

Filch shrugged

All of a sudden yells could be heard and they sounded alike, and two twins on brooms flew into the Great Hall with fireworks and they threw them and cheered, that got everybody else cheering since their tests were done, it was a good way to celebrate. Umbridge couldn't believe it

" George throw one at them" Fred said pointing to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle

George threw a firecracker that follows the victim until it hits it's target

Fred threw one that traces the looks on the victims faces at Malfoy

The Gryffindors were laughing and cheering on the Weasley Twins

Umbridge and Filch looked very scared and the Potters, Ron and Hermione looked defiant at them

" I think it's almost time for the finale" Brenda whispered to her friends

" The dragon idea sounds so awesome, I hope they pull it off" Ron said

" My youngest brother doubted our trouble making?" Fred asked sounding offended but really wasn't

" Yah we figured that would be the most terrifying thing, well the most terrifying firework they have" Brenda said

" I'm ready when you are George" Fred said

" Let it go Fred" George called

Fred let go of the dragon firework and aimed it at Umbridge, all the students got out of her way as the dragon formed and started chasing her. Umbridge tried running from it and only got to the end of the Great Hall when it " ate" her and then it destroyed all of the decrees that were hanging on the Great Hall

" That was a little extra Fred and George made up" Brenda said while everybody was cheering because of all the decrees finally being destroyed

" That gave me goosebumps" Brenda said with a smile, " I loved it"

Fred and George led the students outside, Fred and George circled around the school once then Fred zoomed back down and lifted Brenda off the ground, gave her a quick kiss, and put her back down, " See you later Brenda" then returned to his twin brother to shoot off more of the fireworks and there were more cheering from the students and even some of the teachers and ghosts who wanted to see what was going on, including the polterguist that the students try to avoid came to see what the ruckess was about

" Wasn't expecting to be lifted like that" Brenda said with a smile

Fred shrugged, " I thought it was the perfect moment"

" It was" Brenda said with a smile

Umbridge got to the front of the students

" MESSERS WeasleyS GET DOWN HERE NOW" Umbridge yelled

" WE DON'T THINK SO" Fred and George said together

" WE'RE DONE WITH HOGWARTS" George said

" ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO BUY OUR PRODUCTS, WE SELL THEM AT WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES WHICH IS AT DIAGON ALLEY" Fred called

There were a lot of cheers because of that

" HEY PEEVES, GIVE HER HELL" Fred yelled

" YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND" Peeves said with a grin

" NOOOOO" Umbridge yelled

Everybody laughed

Fred and Brenda laughed

Fred came down, lifted Brenda up again and kissed her again, " I love you"

" Love you too, see you later" Brenda said as Fred put her down

With that the Weasley twins did the real finale with a firework that made a giant W appear in the sky

" That was an awesome ending to your school career" Brenda said and she began clapping

Fred chuckled and nodded, " Who knew pensieves could be so much fun"

They looked at a few more memories and then they left the pensive

" Wow Brenda, that was... I cannot even describe what I'm feeling" Fred said

" Love?" Brenda asked

Fred shook his head no, " It's more powerful than that, so powerful that it doesn't have a name"

Brenda smiled, " I know, I feel the same way about you too"

" Love, that's what that flavor was wasn't it?" Fred said

Brenda's smile grew and she nodded

" Wow" Fred gasped, " That was amazing"

(WARNING! THIS WILL HAVE A MATURE SCENE IN IT! READERS BEWARE!)

That night, everybody showed up for the party; they were all wearing Valentines Day colors, red, purple, pink, yellow, except for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy who were both wearing black and looked very out of place at the party. They both had dates of course, Severus had Carissa who was wearing a deep purple blouse with a black skirt and Draco had Pansy Parkinson who was wearing a purple shirt with red hearts and a pair of black dress pants

" I do not understand why we have to be here" Pansy said to Draco

" Because we were invited" Draco said

" Since when do we accept invitations from Weasleys?" Pansy asked

Draco sighed, " We weren't, we were invited by Brenda Potter"

" Since when do we accept invitations from the Potters?" Pansy asked

Draco sighed like he was put out, " I explained this to you already... The Potters... they're... family now"

Pansy wrinkled her nose at that

" But this is the Weasley's... house" Pansy said looking around

" And they consider the Potter's family, so by association. The Weasleys are my family as well" Draco said

" That does not even sound right" Pansy said

" Believe me, I know, and they accepted my invitation to the ball, so it's only proper I accept their invitation to the party" Draco explained

Pansy sighed, " If you must you must"

" It's not as bad as all that, at least there's firewhiskey" Draco said

Pansy nodded

Everybody looked like they were having a fun time, there were a lot of people kissing their significant others and making out in a corner or on the couch

Fred kept shooting off the little firework cupid for Brenda expressing his love for her, he also couldn't stop talking about the valentine he got from Brenda, a lot of people were astonished

" That is so romantic" Ginny gushed

After dinner that night, there was a lot of dancing, lots of slow dancing

Snape wrinkled his nose at some of the dances everybody danced to

" What do you not like dancing Severus Snape?" Carissa asked elbowing him with a grin

" I do like to dance... this... is not dancing" Snape said indicating what the younger generation were doing, " Draco knows better"

" Well, would you like to show these young people how to dance?" Carissa asked

Snape lifted an eyebrow, nodded, and bowed " It would be my pleasure"

Snape took her hand and led her on the dance floor as a song began

They began dancing to what people call the foxtrot (slow, quick quick, slow)

Everybody stopped dancing to watch Snape and Carissa dance, it looked amazing

" Why Severus, I didn't know you were a good dancer" Carissa said with a smile

Snape smirked, " Madame there are quite a few things you do not know about me"

After a few steps with the foxtrot, they ended up in a waltz

At the end of the song, everybody clapped

Snape and Carissa bowed and everybody else resumed dancing, some were trying the waltz and the foxtrot, others just did their own thing

Nobody noticed a drunk George put something in the bowl of punch

Fred and Brenda danced a lot, there were more than just couple dances, there were group dances as well, some of it was corny like the chicken dance and the hokey pokey, it was all fun though

It seemed like everybody who were not being careful were getting drunk from firewhiskey

" Ok you two, that's enough firewhiskey for you" Snape said coming up to Brenda and Harry and noticed that they had even more firewhiskey in their hands. They had four already, " If you're thirsty, go drink some punch or butterbeer"

" But it tastes so good, and we're having fun" Harry whined

" That may be true, but you're going to have a major hangover tomorrow and you two look like you will topple over, you are not used to drinking so extravagantly" Snape said

The twins groaned but they did as they were told, but only after they tried going after more firewhiskey but noticed Snape put a spell that blocked them from the alcohol

They filled themselves a cup of punch and a cup for Fred and Ginny and headed over to where they were waiting, they were as drunk as Brenda and Harry were

" Hey, where's the firewhiskey?" Fred asked

" No more, Dad won't let us... he said to drink the punch" Brenda said handing one to Fred

" But that's not fair, everybody else gets to drink it" Ginny said

" No, look at that, it looks like Mum put the spell on the firewhiskey for all of us, looks like Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Luna and all of the other younger generation cannot get to it" Fred said

" Well, looks like we only have this punch or butterbeer to drink" Harry said, " Cheers... to... Valentine's Day"

" Cheers" The other three said

They all drank their punch and smiled at their significant others

" You know Fred, I think we should go upstairs and go back into our pensive" Brenda said with a loving smile

Fred smiled, " I like that idea very much"

" But lets take some of the punch with us, in case we get thirsty" Brenda said

They bottled up two water bottles full of the punch then Fred scooped Brenda up and carried her towards the house and upstairs to his bedroom, they didn't pay any attention to Harry and Ginny who after they drank their punch, ended up kissing each other and not letting up to breathe easier

They got to Fred's bedroom and shut the door and locked it

" Actually, lets skip the pensive part... I just want to hold you and make out with you for the rest of the night" Fred said

" I like the sound of that" Brenda said

For now that was all they did they were on second base which is touching above clothes, they have never been farther than that

After about an hour of being on second base, they drank more of the punch, still not knowing it was spiked with something

While they were making out, Fred put his hand under Brenda's shirt

Brenda moaned, " I like that"

Fred smiled at that, he trailed his hand up to her breasts and fondled them until her nipples were hard

Brenda moaned again, that felt good

Brenda was in the middle of trying to get Fred's shirt off, she growled when she was having troubles

" Rip it off" Fred growled

Brenda did as she was told and she literally had her hands all over his chest

" Grr, stupid clothes" Fred growled at Brenda's top

" Take it off" Brenda gasped

They were too drunk on Firewhiskey and spiked punch to notice what they were doing

Fred ripped Brenda's shirt off and began kissing more of her neck and body

Brenda took off her bra because that too was getting in the way of their make-out session

Fred began kissing and sucking all down her neck and finally got to her breasts, he began sucking each breast until they were glistening and hard

Brenda was moaning in pleasure

Fred kissed Brenda all the way down to her waist but was stopped by her pants and he groaned

" Don't just stare at me, take them off" Brenda growled, she was getting hot

Fred grinned and in one swift motion ripped those pants off of her

Brenda grinned, " My turn"

Brenda began kissing and sucking on Fred from his ears, his lips, his chest, she got his nipples hard and glistening, then she began licking and sucking his skin all the way down to his bellybutton where she spent some time there, he was kind of ticklish there then she questioned his pants

" Take them off" Fred gasped

Brenda didn't have to be told twice, she ripped them off

They were both just in their underwear, they already were panting and hot

They both took a few more swallows of the punch to hydrate themselves, they finished the whole bottle and once again they were lusting after each other

" The bed" Brenda gasped

Fred picked Brenda up and laid her on the bed with him on top of her

They kissed, licked and sucked each other but it wasn't enough

" Please! Please I want you" Brenda gasped

" I want you" Fred gasped

They ripped off each other's underwear and were naked in front of each other, it was their first time being naked in front of each other, they were not thinking of the consequences of their actions. They weren't thinking about anything but how much they love each other

" Need" Brenda gasped

" Need what? I'll give you anything" Fred gasped

" Need you... inside" Brenda gasped

" Need me" Fred gasped

" Inside me" Brenda gasped

Fred was rock hard and he just got harder after Brenda said that

" Please" Brenda begged

" Don't have to tell me twice" Fred said

Brenda grabbed her wand and put a silencing spell on the door so nobody could hear them

" Put... condom on" Brenda gasped

Fred was too far gone to hear what she said, he was busy trying to think of the lube spell, he knew it would be her first time and he wanted to make it as painless as possible

Finally he remembered the spell and he lubed himself up and then lubed inside of her up

" Do it" Brenda gasped

Fred angled himself and slowly pushed in

Brenda screamed because it hurt and felt so good at the same time

Fred pulled out and pushed back in both slowly

They were both panting

Fred got a little faster with each thrust

They were both moaning and gasping

Finally they both cried out as they climaxed and were spent

They just lay there panting for a few minutes, they were still in a lover haze don't know from what they just did or because of the potion

Fred took his wand and cleaned them both up, then he swished his wand to turn out the light and climbed into bed next to Brenda, they kissed each other and fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night

Ok that was my first sex scene. I hope it was ok. I've had this part planned for a very long time. I hope I wrote it right

The next morning, Brenda woke up at 7:00 like what her body is used to doing

The first thing she noticed was that she had a massive headache

" Uh, never drinking firewhiskey again" Brenda thought to herself

She tried sitting up but it hurt her head, she leaned over the bed and vomited

Brenda wrinkled her nose and blearily found her wand and cleaned up the mess, at least she felt not as nauseous, just a massive headache

The second thing she noticed was that her's and Fred's clothes were all ripped to shreds and they were all over the bedroom

Brenda was confused for a minute, then she looked down at herself and was shocked when she noticed she was naked

" That's not good" Brenda thought to herself

She lifted the blanket up more and noticed that Fred was naked too

Brenda gasped, " Not good at all"

After getting over the shock that she was naked in bed with a naked Fred, more memories of last night came to her. It was right after she drank that punch that she had the urge to be alone with Fred and it seemed the more punch they drank the more... in love they got

She noticed that she was sore... in places that shouldn't be sore

" No way, no, this can't be happening" Brenda whispered, she didn't want to wake Fred up, she couldn't face him yet

Brenda quietly got out of bed and put her robe on, she felt like she needed to take a shower and she needed a hangover potion

She quickly but quietly made it to the bathroom with her shower things and clothes, she shut and locked the door and just stood there looking in the mirror

" Well, I don't look any different" Brenda said to herself, " It's not the end of the world, nor the worst thing that could happen... we had sex... we love each other... we're practically soul mates... we really weren't ready for it yet but it was fun"

After a long look in the mirror, she finally got in the shower and just soaked, the water felt good

After Brenda was out and got dressed she slowly walked back to Fred's bedroom

Fred was sitting up in bed with his head in his hands, he was still naked but he was covered from waist down with the blanket

" Good morning" Brenda whispered quietly

Fred tiredly looked at Brenda, " Morning"

He didn't sound too happy

" Hangover?" Brenda asked

Fred nodded

" I'm going to go home and bring back some hangover potion" Brenda said turning around to go downstairs to the floo

" Wait Brenda... we need to talk" Fred said

" Fred not now" Brenda said turning back around facing him

" So it's true, I didn't just dream that" Fred whispered

Brenda shook her head no, " I don't know how that happened"

Fred raised an eyebrow

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Well I know how it happened, I don't know how we became so... well you know"

Fred nodded, " How are you feeling?"

Brenda shrugged, " A little sore... not too bad"

Fred nodded again then he frowned, " Do you regret it?"

" Do you?" Brenda whispered

Fred shook his head no, " I love you Brenda, it wasn't how I wanted to do it, but... it was unbelievable"

" It was unbelievable for me too" Brenda said with a smile, " No, I'm not angry and I do not regret it"

Fred smiled

" Now I better go get that potion" Brenda said

Fred nodded, " Hurry back"

Brenda smiled, " You know I will"

Turns out she didn't have to go very far, there was a hangover potion for everybody at the Burrow on the kitchen table with a note from Severus that said, " Take one"

Brenda grabbed two vials, she downed one and after grimacing and swallowing the potion she waited until it worked then brought the other one upstairs to Fred

Fred just finished getting dressed when Brenda came back in with the potion

" That was fast" Fred said

" Dad already brought us the potions, they are all on the kitchen counter" Brenda explained then handed Fred his

Fred downed it and grimaced at the taste, " Hopefully Carissa changes the taste of these next"

Brenda smirked, " Yah, well if my dad makes the potions then it won't matter if Carissa changes the taste or not, Dad will be stubborn and make them taste bad just because he can"

Fred smirked, " Yah that sounds like Professor Snape alright"

There was an awkward silence

" So... have you thought of any reason why we acted the way we acted?" Fred asked

Brenda shrugged, " Well, we were drunk and after we drank the punch everything seemed... well more intense"

Fred nodded, " It's almost like we were influenced by a love potion"

" One of your products or a different one?" Brenda asked

Fred shrugged, " I don't know, somebody would have better access to a WWW product than making a love potion"

" Well your love potion must be very strong if it made us do that" Brenda said

" See that's the thing, our love potion wouldn't have made anybody go that far, just make the drinker fall in love with the first person they see of the opposite se... gender and it will last for about an hour, then it will wear off... this potion... was intense, far beyond the WWW product" Fred explained

Brenda nodded and thought aloud, " Well what if the drinkers were already madly in love with each other and were drunk, they already were thinking about how much they love each other then they drink the punch"

Fred thought about it and nodded, " That could explain things with a WWW potion"

Brenda nodded, " Good... now we just have to find the person who spiked the punch"

" Which would be harder since there were a lot of people here last night" Fred said

" Ok... well... the only thing we can do then is use our pensieves and go back to last night" Brenda suggested

" Can we do that?" Fred asked

" Fred this is leading up to us having sex last night" Brenda turned red after she said that, " Yes we can go back to the party"

Fred's cheeks turned red

They both held each other's hands and then touched the hearts on their rings and the next thing they knew, they were in their memories of last night

Everybody looked like they were having a fun time, there were a lot of people kissing their significant others and making out in a corner or on the couch

" That's what we should have been doing" Fred said pointing to the people snogging on the couch

Fred kept shooting off the little firework cupid for Brenda expressing his love for her, he also couldn't stop talking about the valentine he got from Brenda, a lot of people were astonished

" I don't know, I kind of liked what you were doing here, there's more to love than kissing" Brenda said

" You really like that cupid?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled, " I love it, you know how much I love fireworks and this is the best of them all"

" Does it top the dragon we sent after Umbridge?" Fred asked with a grin

Brenda's smile widened, " Yes"

Fred's grin widened and he kissed Brenda, " I'm glad"

" That is so romantic" Ginny gushed

After dinner that night, there was a lot of dancing, lots of slow dancing

Snape wrinkled his nose at some of the dances everybody danced to

" What do you not like dancing Severus Snape?" Carissa asked elbowing him with a grin

" I do like to dance... this... is not dancing" Snape said indicating what the younger generation were doing, " Draco knows better"

" Personally, Snape just doesn't seem like the dancing type" Fred said

" I think Carissa just really wanted to dance with him" Brenda said

" Well, would you like to show these young people how to dance?" Carissa asked

Snape lifted an eyebrow, nodded, and bowed " It would be my pleasure"

Snape took her hand and led her on the dance floor as a song began

They began dancing to what people call the foxtrot (slow, quick quick, slow)

Everybody stopped dancing to watch Snape and Carissa dance, it looked amazing

" Why Severus, I didn't know you were a good dancer" Carissa said with a smile

Snape smirked, " Madame there are quite a few things you do not know about me"

" There are things I still don't know about him either" Brenda said with wide eyes, " I was really surprised last night"

After a few steps with the foxtrot, they ended up in a waltz

At the end of the song, everybody clapped

Snape and Carissa bowed and everybody else resumed dancing, some were trying the waltz and the foxtrot, others just did their own thing

" We should be looking for somebody doing something to the punch bowl" Fred said

Brenda nodded and they walked over to the punch bowl

Nobody noticed a drunk George put something in the bowl of punch

" It was George?" Fred gasped in shock

Brenda sighed, " Well that explains it, he's a drunk prankster, last night was Valentine's Day. The day of love, so he spiked the punch with a love potion just to be funny"

" He made it so you and I..." Fred couldn't even finish what he wanted to say

" I know" Brenda said

" He didn't even do it with me... we do everything together" Fred said a little hurt

Brenda shrugged, " Maybe he wanted to prank you"

" I need to talk to him" Fred said a little angry

" Don't do or say anything that you'll regret" Brenda warned, " And don't tell him what we did"

" Of course I won't, on both counts" Fred said, " Lets get out of here"

The next thing they knew, they were out of the pensieve

After they got out of the pensieve, Fred had Brenda stay in the bedroom and he hurried to George's bedroom and knocked

" George open up" Fred said not softly

Fred heard a bunch of groaning coming from the bedroom and about two minutes later a bleary eyed George opened the door

" What's the big idea?" George asked, " What time is it?"

" About 7:45" Fred said with a glare

" Then why'd you wake me up?" George asked irritated

" Because brother of mine, you have some explaining to do" Fred said deepening his glare and walking into George's bedroom and shut the door, then cast a spell around them so they didn't wake up Angelina

George looked surprised, " Did I do something to make you mad?"

" Yes" Fred said

" What did I do?" George asked

" You spiked the punch" Fred said

George smiled, " I know, I've been planning that for a while"

" Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked, " We could have planned it together"

" I was pranking you" George said with a grin, " And I saw you and Brenda take a couple of water bottles with you after you two retired for the night"

" Yes and we drank them dry" Fred said

" Do you wish to tell me the lovely details?" George asked waggling his eyebrows

" No, I want you to apologize to Brenda" Fred said

George looked surprised, " Apologize? For what?"

" Because of you... we" Fred couldn't say it but his twin guessed

" You... Oh Merlin you and she... but our potion isn't that strong" George said wide eyed now

" It was last night" Fred said

" How is she?" George asked a little worried

" She says she's fine... she doesn't want anybody to know" Fred said

" Then why did you tell me?" George asked

" I didn't, you guessed" Fred said

George sighed, " Well, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to go that far"

" Don't tell me sorry, go tell her" Fred said

George nodded, " Ok"

They walked back to Fred's room and Brenda was sitting on the bed lost in thought

" George has something he wants to say" Fred said

Brenda sighed, " Did you tell?"

" He guessed correctly" Fred said

" Oh great" Brenda said and she turned red

" You guys, I really am sorry, I didn't realize it would go that far" George said feeling really bad

" Maybe you should have tested it out first before adding a potion to a punch when everybody is influenced by alcohol" Brenda snapped and glared

" What do you want me to say?" George asked

" Nothing" Brenda said, " It doesn't matter, the deed is done... I just hope there aren't any... consequences to... what happened"

" You don't want to have children?" Fred asked surprised

" No, that's not what I meant, just not right now... I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm only eighteen and you're only 20, and we're not even married and" Brenda made a frusterated noise, " I had everything planned out, our perfect life together... and now... I can't even be a virgin on my wedding day"

George tried to joke, " Well, this just means you don't have to wear a white gown, you can choose a different color"

Both Fred and Brenda glared at him

" I wanted to wear white. I wanted to be pure, I had the perfect wedding planned" Brenda said and angry tears fell down her face

" I didn't know you two were talking about marriage already" George said

" We haven't, but with the way we love each other, the next step is marriage" Fred said

" Oh" George said awkwardly, " Well... I am sorry... I'm sure whenever you do get married, you can still wear white"

" George is right, you are still pure to me" Fred said with a smile and he kissed Brenda's forehead

Brenda smiled at Fred, " Nobody else will know I'm not a virgin anymore"

" Can you keep Harry out of your head?" George asked

Brenda nodded, " We don't like to pry into each others heads and we both know how to occlude our minds"

After they left Fred's room that morning, they didn't discuss it again, and nobody else knew that Brenda wasn't a virgin

It's been a couple of weeks and still nobody knew what Brenda and Fred did that night, they were going to keep it that way

The only thing that changed was that Brenda spent more time at Snape Manor and spent the night in her own bed than she did in Fred's bed

There were some questions about the sudden change in sleeping arrangements but after a while everybody left it alone, the adults thought it was a good thing

Brenda began getting weird feelings, like feeling queasy or dizzy or feeling really tired, she found herself taking a lot of naps when she wasn't at work and even at work she took little cat naps when she locked herself in her lab. Another thing that was not normal was that she was running to the bathroom more than usual

Brenda kept these feelings to herself, she didn't want to jump to conclusions

One day Fred and George caught her sleeping while she was supposed to be making a potion

She was in a chair with her head on the work table with a bubbling potion next to her head

" Hey, Brenda wake up" Fred said shaking her shoulder

Brenda opened her eyes, " Mm awake"

She slowly sat up and looked at Fred bleary eyed

Fred raised an eyebrow, " Since when do you fall asleep while making a potion?"

Brenda's eyes went wide in shock, " I fell asleep?"

" Yah, you were out for a while, George and I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer or unlock the door so we had to unlock it and found you like this

" What happened to the potion?" Brenda asked shocked that she fell asleep, " Is it ruined?"

" I took care of it" George said

" Honey, I think you need to go home, you don't look too good" Fred said with concern

" I'm fine" Brenda said standing up

" Obviously you're not if you fell asleep in the middle of making the sparkle potion" George said

" Please Brenda, go floo home and get some rest, you obviously need it" Fred said

Brenda sighed and nodded, " I guess I am no good right now making potions since I'm so tired... I don't want to use the floo though... I still can't land"

Fred smirked, " Oh believe me I know"

" And you won't be there to catch me" Brenda said with a smirk

" How about I apperate you home?" Fred suggested

" I can apperate myself" Brenda said

Fred grasped Brenda's arm firmly, " I insist"

" Do I look that bad?" Brenda asked

" You look like you are going to collapse any minute" George said

Brenda sighed, " Ok, take me home"

Fred apperated them both to Snape Manor and walked Brenda to her bedroom, got into her closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas

" Now I want you to go change into your pajamas and I'll get Minnie to bring you a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup" Fred instructed

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " You know, you sound a lot like your mother"

Fred grinned, " I'll take that as a compliment, now go"

Brenda sighed and took the pajamas out of Fred's hand and walked to the bathroom while Fred talked to Minnie about soup

Brenda looked at herself in the mirror, " I'm just under the weather, nothing to be concerned about, I just need rest and some of dad's potions and I'll be as good as new"

After she got her pajamas on and used the toilet for the upteenth time that day, she walked out of the bathroom and saw that Fred had the covers pulled back and he was waiting for her with soup and pumpkin juice

Fred had Brenda climb into bed and he set the tray the food was on on her lap and he watched her eat

" Don't you want anything?" Brenda asked after she took a bite

Fred shook his head no, " I just want to watch you eat and make sure you go to sleep"

" I still can't believe that happened" Brenda said, " Falling asleep in the middle of a potion... Merlin if Dad ever found out about that..." They both shuddered

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Fred said with a smile

Brenda smiled at him and finished her soup

" Now then, I want you to take this and snuggle up under the covers" Fred said handing Brenda a potion vial

" I don't need a sleeping potion, I'm tired enough already" Brenda said

" Are you sure?" Fred asked

Brenda nodded, " Thank you for taking care of me"

Fred smiled, " Anytime"

Fred kissed her forehead then tried to kiss her lips but she turned away

Fred gave her a confused hurt look

" Don't be like that, if I am sick, I don't want you to catch it" Brenda said

Fred sighed and nodded, " That's a good point"

" I love you Fred" Brenda said

" I love you too Brenda" Fred said with a smile

" You better get back to work" Brenda said

Fred groaned

" You have a business to run" Brenda said pointedly

Fred sighed, " I know, but I don't want to leave you here alone"

" I'm not alone, I have Minnie" Brenda said

Fred was torn between staying and going

" Please go, you'll be bored here watching me sleep" Brenda said

Fred groaned, " Ok, but I will be checking up on you after work"

Brenda smiled and nodded in understanding

With another kiss to the forehead, Fred left the bedroom and the manor

Brenda fell asleep with Minnie sitting in a chair by her bed knitting, Minnie promised Brenda she'd be there if Brenda needed anything

As promised, Fred checked up on her after work, and with him he had a bunch of potions in his hands

" Your dad told me to give you a light sleeping potion, an anti-nausea potion, a pain relieving potion, a fever-reducing potion, a toxin-spelling potion and a potion that reveals any other symptoms you may have" Fred explained

Brenda sighed, " He knows I'm sick now? Oh great"

" Yes I know you are sick, and don't be so put-out" Severus said coming into the room

" A toxin-spelling potion?" Brenda asked

" For sleeping in a room with a bubbling cauldron next to your head" Severus said with a pointed look

Brenda glared at Fred

" Hey don't look at me" Fred said in surrender

" Mr. Weasley didn't tell me about it, Grandfather Severus did" Severus said

" Oh great, get me in trouble" Grandfather Severus said

" Why were you spying on me Grandfather Severus?" Brenda asked with a glare

" I wasn't, I just felt that your father needed to be informed" Grandfather Severus said not feeling guilty at all

" And he was right to inform me, Mr. Weasley should have done so after he put you to bed" Snape said glaring at Fred

Fred looked sheepish

" Ok, I'll take the potion, but not all of them, I don't need the sleeping potion, the pain relieving potion or the fever- reducing potion, I have no pain or fever and I'm not having trouble sleeping, and I'm telling you my symptoms so I don't need the symptom-revealing potion" Brenda said, she really didn't want that last one because it might tell her father that she wasn't a virgin anymore

Snape felt Brenda's head and then cast a diagnostic to take her temperature and it was normal

" See? No temperature" Brenda said with a grin, " I just feel nauseous"

" And how long has this been going on?" Severus asked

Brenda shrugged, " Just a few days"

" And I wasn't informed?" Severus asked

Brenda shrugged again, " I thought it would go away with a little rest and some soup, you know, like a cold or a 24 hour bug, I'm sure that's all it is"

" We will see, I want you to take it easy for a few days, no potions or flying" Severus said, " And don't exert yourself with magic"

" But Dad" Brenda whined

" No but dad, you will do as I say, I don't want to hear that you fell asleep while in the middle of a potion again" Snape said sternly and he handed her the two vials of potion, " Take the anti-nasea first"

Brenda nodded and did as she was told

Fred gave Brenda the next few days off which kind of put Brenda in a bad mood

" You need your rest, not being stressed by work" Fred said

" Work is not stressful" Brenda said with a pout

Fred smiled, " You'll be back on your feet in no time"

Brenda smiled, " I could be back on my feet now if you and Dad would just let me"

Fred shook his head no, " Your dad is right, please do not go against his wishes and take this time to relax"

Brenda sighed, " I'm not going to win this one am I?"

Fred grinned, " Nope"

Brenda sighed, " Well, at least we now have tv here and a library full of books I've never read before"

" You should also sleep" Fred said

" I will, just not all day" Brenda said, " Which it feels like I've been doing, lets play a game"

Fred nodded, " Ok... what do you want to play?"

Brenda smiled, " Witch's checkers"

That night after Severus had Brenda go to sleep at 8:00 with a lot of complaining coming from Brenda, Fred asked Harry a question

" Harry, I need to go talk to your father" Fred said

Harry looked confused, " Snape?"

" No, your other father... I need you to lead me so I can talk to James Potter" Fred said

" Um, why?" Harry asked

Fred sighed, " I have to ask him an important question, I need to do it when Brenda's not around and now is the perfect time"

Harry's eyes went wide and he nodded in understanding


	5. Chapter 5

After Fred and Harry got back from talking to James, both Fred and Harry had smiles on their faces

" One father down" Fred said, " That was easier than I expected"

" You knew Dad would say yes" Harry said, " You and George are like Marauders yourselves"

Fred grinned

" Thank you for taking me to see him" Fred said sincerely

Harry smiled, " You're welcome, and for what it's worth, you have my consent as well"

Fred smiled, " Thank you, it means a lot"

" So when are you going to ask her?" Harry asked

Fred shrugged, " When the time is right... and after I build up enough courage to ask Severus"

Harry chuckled at that last bit

After a few days, Severus finally let Brenda go back to a regular routine but he still insisted she be monitored while making potions just in case

" I'm fine Dad" Brenda said in exasperation

" Don't take that tone with me young lady, I do not want you to fall asleep making a potion again" Severus scolded, " Next time it won't be a simple harmless sparkle potion but might be a poisonous one if not taken proper precautions"

Brenda sighed, " Ok, I won't lock myself in the lab, I'll leave the door open and Fred can check on me every hour"

Severus nodded, " And I want you and Harry to leave your mind link open and he will check with you every half hour"

Brenda wrinkled her nose, " That's going to be annoying"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " It's never annoying for the two of you any other time"

" That's because every time we talk to each other like that, we're not at work" Brenda said

" No, you're just getting into some sort of other trouble" Severus said, " Keep it open" He said a little firmly then walked away to get ready for work

Brenda rolled her eyes behind Severus's back

" I saw that" Severus said not turning around

Brenda lifted an eyebrow then hurried to get ready herself

During the day she really didn't mind having Fred check up on her when she was in the middle of her potion, he always snuck up on her by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Fred asked

" Not really, just putting the finishing touches on the sparkle potion that you and George wanted, I can't wait until Ron tests it" Brenda said with a smile

Fred grinned, " Yes that will be funny, this is actually a potion he wants to try out, he wants to show it to Hermione"

" Well he'll get his chance, just got to fill the vials and everything will be done" Brenda said

" I'll help, then we can go home" Fred said

" No, I'm not going home after this" Brenda said

Fred lifted a questioning eyebrow

" I'm going to go visit Aunt Petunia and my mum" Brenda said

" Oh... do you want me to go with you?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled, " No thank you, It will only be for a couple hours"

Fred nodded, " Are you sure you are up to apparating that far?"

Brenda smiled, " I'm fine"

Fred smiled, " I just don't want you to splinch yourself"

Brenda chuckled, " That's not going to happen"

" Maybe I should apparate you over there, then apparate you and your aunt to Hogsmeade and wait for you there" Fred said

" Fred, you're being ridiculous, everything is going to be fine, I feel better" Brenda said

Fred sighed, " I know you do and I know I am being ridiculous, I just worry about you"

Brenda smiled, " I think it's sweet"

Fred smiled

" Don't worry, I'll be fine" Brenda said and she kissed him, " Help me vial these"

Fred smiled and did as he was told

After they were done bottling up the potion, Ron got to test it out and he actually had a smile on his face testing this one

" We all might want to wear sunglasses if this works, he's going to be very bright" George said

" You mean physically... not mentally" Fred said with a smirk

" Of course" George smirked

Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers

" Go ahead Ron, test it, I want to know what it will look like" Brenda said with a smile

Ron nodded and took his sample and downed it, it tasted kind of fruity which was a good thing

" Wow it tastes good" Ron said in amazement

" Of course, Carissa showed me what I could do to make it taste better" Brenda said with a smirk

Ron smiled, " Carissa is a godsend, I hope she stays here for a long time"

" Well, if she keeps liking Severus, then she will stay" George said

" Let's keep our fingers crossed" Fred said

" So is anything happening?" Ron asked

" You're not in direct sunlight, lets go outside and see if it worked" Brenda suggested

Everybody went outside and Ron was in direct sunlight and boy did he sparkle

Everybody gasped

" It worked" They all said together then they laughed

" We're going to make a fortune out of these" George said with a big grin

After a while, Ron went to go show Hermione the product, he knew she'd think it's funny

" I'm going to go see my aunt now" Brenda said after she cleaned up

" Ok, are you sure you do not want me to come with you?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled, " Again Fred, I am fine"

Fred sighed, " Ok, just remember, I'm just a Patronus or floo call away"

Brenda nodded and she kissed her boyfriend, " I love you"

" I love you more" Fred said with a grin

Brenda chuckled then walked out of the building waving goodbye to George and apparated with a pop

Where she landed wasn't the Dursley's house, but a drugstore

Brenda had to find out for sure, it didn't hurt to check

She had muggle money and she would only buy a couple of the tests

She hurried over to the shelves and looked at the pregnancy tests, she didn't realize there were so many to choose from

She selected three of them and they were all different

She paid for them and was deep in thought, she was afraid, she wasn't ready to be a mother, but it was a big possibility, she went into the memory again last night and noticed that Fred didn't use protection and then she's having weird symptoms that won't go away

" I should go see Aunt Petunia, it'll be safer to do the tests there" Brenda thought to herself, she made sure her shields were up so Harry couldn't read her thoughts

She wasn't that far from the Dursley's so she just walked, she had her wand in her holder and it was ready just in case

She knocked on the Dursley's door and Petunia answered

" Oh, Brenda, what a surprise, I really wasn't expecting company today" Petunia said

" I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I figured it was safer here" Brenda said

Petunia looked worried and she ussured Brenda inside, " What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

Brenda shrugged, " Don't know yet"

" Is it another... dark lord?" Petunia whispered

Brenda shook her head no, " No, not that kind of trouble... maybe a different kind, I don't know yet"

Brenda took out the pregnancy tests and showed them to Petunia, " I just bought these at the local drugstore"

Petunia looked wide eyed, " I see"

" It happened on Valintine's day, we had a party and a love potion was involved and... things just got out of hand... I've been feeling weird lately and I just... thought... well it could be a possibility" Brenda explained

" Were there no adults at this party?" Petunia asked, " Too much drinking?"

Brenda laughed humorlessly, " The potion was in the non alcoholic punch that we drank, if we stuck with alcohol I think I wouldn't be questioning this, so, can I do the test here?"

Petunia nodded, " Yes you may, you know where the restroom is, I'll bring out some refreshments and we can talk when you are finished"

" Thank you Aunt Petunia" Brenda said and she hugged her aunt

Petunia hugged her back and pushed her towards the stairs and to the restroom

A half hour later Brenda came downstairs and to the kitchen, it looked like she was crying and she scrubbed her face clean

" Are you ok?" Petunia asked

Brenda didn't say anything, she shook her head no

" Did they come out positive?" Petunia asked

Brenda nodded

" Do you want to talk about it?" Petunia asked

" What's there to talk about? I'm pregnant" Brenda whispered, " I'm... pregnant"

Just saying that made her burst into tears again

Petunia hurried over to her and hugged her and let her cry into her shoulder

" Those tests aren't always accurate" Petunia said patting her back

" I took three of them and I ran a diagnostic on myself the magical way, and it all came back positive" Brenda cried

Petunia waited until her niece calmed down before she started talking

" Ok, you can get through this, you've faced harder things than this" Petunia said

" I know that, but... I'm not ready to be a mother, I've barely had a chance to be my own person, finally after Voldemort died, Harry and I could finally begin to relax and not have death over our heads, and now I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mother at... 19. I don't know if I can do that" Brenda said

" What about adoption?" Petunia asked

Brenda shook her head no, " Not going that route, Tom Riddle was in an orphanage and he turned out to be a murderer, I was adopted and my parents ignored me and ended up dying when I was young, and the orphanage I ended up kicked me out, who knows where I would be now if Severus Severus didn't take me in... no, I'm keeping my baby. I'm sorry for being dramatic like that"

" It's ok, everybody needs to let off some steam once in a while" Petunia said with a smile

" I just don't know what to do, if dad finds out... he's going to kill Fred and have me watch, then he's going to kill me" Brenda said

" Oh I don't know if he'll do that" Petunia said

" Well he does have a temper" Brenda said

" That I know about, remember that night when you were about fifteen?" Petunia asked

Brenda shuddered, " How can I forget? Harry and I almost got expelled just for using magic to defend ourselves and Dudley"

" How much trouble were you in if you do not mind me asking" Petunia asked

Brenda sighed, " He conjured a paddle and after he sensored his eyes, he spanked me bare bottomed... it was still horrifying"

" Weren't you a little old for spankings?" Petunia asked

Brenda laughed humorlessly, " Tell that to him, I was spanked until after sixth year... he was spanking his students when he was the headmaster when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were looking for Horcruxes... it's his favorite way of punishment... that and lines or cleaning out cauldrons"

" Well if he doesn't spank you now, what are you worried about?" Petunia asked

" Now Fred and I are of age, we are treated like adults... he's Slytherin, he'll think of some evil punishment" Brenda said

Petunia sighed, " How about you wait and tell him last, you should first tell your boyfriend then Harry... you should get a doctor to make sure you are pregnant because the tests are not always accurate and you could have ran the diagnostic wrong since you were distraught because of the readings on the tests... if you want, I could set an appointment for you"

Brenda sighed, " No thank you Aunt Petunia, I better do it the magical way... but you're right about telling Fred and Harry soon"

" Do you want to go talk to your mum?" Petunia asked

Brenda nodded, " Want to go talk to her too?"

Petunia smiled and shook her head no, " You need mother daughter time"

Brenda smiled and hugged her aunt, " Thank you Aunt Petunia"

" You're welcome Brenda" Petunia said with a smile

Brenda talked with Petunia for a while longer and then she left and apparated to Hogsmeade and hurried to go talk to her mum

" How are you doing?" Lily asked

" Did you hear the conversation Petunia and I had?" Brenda asked

Lily nodded

Brenda sighed, " I'm scared mum"

" I know you are rosebud, but you're not going to be in this alone, you need to talk to Fred, and Molly and then Harry" Lily said

" What about Dad?" Brenda asked

Lily sighed, " Well James already knows... he's kind of excited"

" He's not mad at Fred?" Brenda asked

Lily shook her head no, " He knows Fred loves you very much and he will take care of you"

Brenda smiled, " I know that"

" And you should wait when you tell Severus... maybe tell him in a crowded room with witnesses and don't be alone with him until he is calmed down" Lily suggested

Brenda chuckled at that, it just sounded funny then she got serious, " I'm glad you and Dad aren't mad at me"

" You're talking about James now right?" Lily asked

Brenda nodded

" Of course we're not mad at you sweetie, we love you" Lily said

" You don't think I'm too young?" Brenda asked

" You'll have the baby at 19, I had you and Harry when I was 20, you're only going to be one year younger than I was" Lily said

Brenda sighed, " You and Dad didn't have much of a chance to live when you died"

" Now don't start that" Lily scolded, " If given the chance, James and I would do it the same way all over again"

Brenda sighed and nodded

" Now then, back to your pregnancy, you should go see Molly and have her give you a diagnostic, she's had enough children to know that spell by heart, I went to her when I was pregnant with you and Harry, the spell she uses tells us exactly how many children and what their gender is... that way you have a head start and you can start coming up with names and the baby shower and be prepared for all of it" Lily said with a smile

Brenda smiled, " I'm glad we talked"

" Me too sweetie" Lily said with a smile, " Now you should go see Molly, I want to know what gender my grandchild is going to be"

" If I'm actually pregnant" Brenda said

" Yes, If you're actually pregnant" Lily said with a smile

Brenda apparated to the Burrow and walked inside, she and Harry are over there so much that they do not need to knock all the time anymore

" Hi Mrs. Weasley" Brenda said with a smile

" Hello Brenda, did you have a nice time visiting your aunt?" Mrs. Weasley asked while putting a dish away

Brenda nodded, " Are Fred and George still at work?"

Molly nodded with a smile, " They are advertising that potion you made them, Ron is getting a kick out of it"

Brenda smiled then frowned, " Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you"

Molly frowned, " Is something wrong dear?"

Brenda shrugged, " Depends on how you look at it, can we go talk where nobody can barge in on us?"

" Of course dear... come with me into my bedroom" Molly said

Brenda followed Mrs. Weasley to her bedroom

" Now what is this all about?" Molly asked after she locked and warded the door

Brenda sighed, " I really don't know how to start"

Molly smiled, " The beginning is always a good start"

" Not helping" Brenda said then smiled, " But it was funny"

Molly chuckled, " Brenda dear what is this about?"

Brenda sighed and looked up at Mrs. Weasley worriedly, " I think I'm pregnant"

Molly looked surprised, " Oh... oh my..." She started, " With Fred right?"

Brenda nodded, " Of course" She was kind of surprised Mrs. Weasley even thought for a second that it was with somebody else

" Oh... um... when did... this happen?" Molly asked a little awkwardly

" Valentine's day" Brenda said

Molly nodded, " I see... what makes you think you are pregnant?"

" Um... I've been tired lately and nauseous and just... not feeling right" Brenda explained, " And I took a few muggle tests and they all came positive"

" I thought you were going to visit your aunt" Molly said

" I did, after I bought the tests, I took them at her house... they all came back positive... then I went to visit mum and told her and she told me to come to you, said there's a spell that tells you what you're having and how many" Brenda explained

Molly nodded, " I've used that spell a lot, it is very accurate"

" So... can you use it on me?" Brenda asked hopefully

Molly nodded, " Yes, go lay on the bed on your back and relax"

Brenda did as she was told and it took about three minutes to relax

" Ok, now I'm going to wave my wand over your stomach and say the spell that will tell me if you're pregnant or not, and it will tell us how many and what gender" Molly explained

Brenda nodded

Molly started, she aimed lifted Brenda's shirt up so she can see her stomach and then waved her wand at Brenda's stomach and said, " Baby"

Brenda's stomach glowed gold

" What was that?" Brenda asked surprised

" Your stomach glowed gold and that means you are pregnant" Molly explained

" Now this next part will tell us how many babies you are carrying" Molly said

" Hopefully one" Brenda said trying to calm down enough after finding out that she was for sure pregnant

Molly cast the spell, " Number"

Brenda's stomach glowed gold one time

" One child" Molly said with a smile

Brenda smiled, " Ok, what's the gender?"

Molly aimed her wand at Brenda's stomach again, " Gender

Brenda's stomach turned blue

" It's a boy" Molly said with a smile

Brenda smiled, "Fred will be so happy that he's going to have a son"

Molly smiled, " I'm sure he will be... when are you going to tell him?"

" Tonight" Brenda sitting up and then hugging Mrs. Weasley, " Thank you so much for doing those spells"

" You're welcome deary, I'm excited too, I'm going to be a grandma" Molly said with a grin

Brenda grinned, " Grandma Molly"

Molly smiled, " I like the sound of that"

The rest of their time alone, Molly gave Brenda a list of things she can and cannot do while pregnant and a list of potions she needs to take to take care of herself and the baby

Brenda was happy when Fred and George came home and Molly left her alone with Fred

" What was that all about?" Fred asked

Brenda sighed, " Just your mum talking my ear off, talking about a bunch of mischief you and George got into when you were little" She grinned saying that last part

Fred grinned, " Oh really?"

" I especially like the story of you, Ron and George playing dress up with your mum's clothes... she showed me a few pictures of the final product" Brenda said with a smirk

Fred's cheeks burned red, " I thought George and I burned all of those"

Brenda chuckled, " So how did Hermione like the sparkle potion?"

" Yah about that" Fred said with a bit of a frown

" Uh-oh, what?" Brenda asked

" George and I think more tests need to be run, Ron didn't turn back to normal and the antidote didn't work" Fred said

" He's still sparkling?" Brenda asked surprised and amused

Fred nodded, " It was funny at first but now it's just getting annoyingly bright every time a light source hits him"

" That sounds kind of funny actually" Brenda said with a chuckle which got Fred chuckling

" After dinner tonight, would you come with me back to work and we can fix the potion and antidote?" Fred asked

Brenda smiled and nodded, " Sure"

During dinner, everybody had to wear sunglasses because Ron was so bright, it was like he got brighter and brighter by the second

" It's not funny you guys, you made me drink this" Ron said with a pout and a glare

" Oh relax Ron, we're going to fix it after dinner" Brenda said with a smile

" Look on the bright side" Harry said

Ron glared at Harry

" At least you never have to say lumos or lumos maxima again" Harry chuckled which made everybody else chuckle as well

" Haha very funny Harry" Ron said rolling his eyes

" Relax Ron, Brenda said she's going to fix it" Hermione said

" Yah but how long is that going to take?" Ron asked

" Fred and I are going right now" Brenda said wiping her mouth on her napkin, " Ready"

Fred nodded after he wiped his mouth on his napkin

" Don't be too late" Molly said

" We won't be" Fred said with a smile

The two left and apparated to WWW

" Do you think she fell for it?" Ron asked taking the spell off of him that made him very bright looking

" I believe so" Harry said with a smile

" Did Fred asked Severus?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded, " Yah, he was kind of afraid to but after a lecture from Severus, Severus finally gave him his blessing"

" Oh I hope she says yes" Molly said she was so excited, so many good things were happening

Both Fred and Brenda apparated to Diagon Alley

" Wow I never realized how bad a joke potion can get if something goes wrong, even if it is funny" Brenda said

Fred smiled, " Hey you want to go get some ice cream?"

" No time, have to figure out what went wrong with the antidote" Brenda said

" Come on, Ron can wait a little while, lets go get some ice cream" Fred said with a smile

Brenda sighed

" You know you want to" Fred said with a grin, " Just think, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream, with bananas, strawberries surrounding it, with whipped cream on top with sprinkles and a cherry on top of the whipped cream... and the most important part... hot fudge drizzled over everything"

" Mmmm, sounds yummy" Brenda said with a smile, " Florean Fortescue serves big servings, I think we should split one"

Fred smiled, " I like that idea"

They walked over to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor and Fred ordered the large banana split with extra toppings on it

" This is going to take us forever to eat and Ron is waiting" Brenda complained but she wasn't that mad

" I will not let my little brother's problems ruin my night with my girl, he can wait" Fred said and he scooped up a big helping of ice cream and whipped cream on his spoon, " Now open up"

Brenda smiled and opened up, but before he fed her the bite, he 'accidently' got a little whipped cream on Brenda's nose

Brenda gasped and then laughed, " Why you little..."

" What?" Fred asked innocently but he was trying to hide his smile

" My turn" Brenda said sweetly and she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and whipped cream and gently put it in Fred's mouth

" What? No comeback?" Fred asked after swallowing

Brenda smiled in satisfaction

" Honey I think you're losing your touch" Fred teased

" Oh yah?" Brenda asked, " I am not the daughter of a marauder and the daughter of head of Slytherin house for nothing you know"

" What are you talking about?" Fred asked confused

Brenda took out her mirror from her purse, " Take a look... Santa"

Fred looked in the mirror, and saw that his nose was transfigured into a cherry, and he had a whipped cream beard and mustache

Fred laughed, " That's a good one"

Brenda leaned over and kissed Fred getting a lot of the whipped cream on her face that was on Fred's face, " Mmm, you taste yummy"

" Mmm, now you do too" Fred said with a chuckle

They finished their ice cream with good humor, they cut up the bananas and tossed them in the air to each other, they fed each other the strawberries and cherries after dipping them in the chocolate, a few times they both got each others' noses covered in chocolate or ice cream or something else in that bowl, but the Santa face was the best

After they were done, they were laughing on their way out of the parlor

" That was fun, we should do that more often" Brenda said with a smile, " But we really need to get to work on that antidote"

Fred sighed but nodded

They walked into the shop and into the potions lab

" I don't know what could have gone wrong" Brenda said confused, " I've tested it before we tested it on Ron, it should have worked"

" Hmm, why don't you start the antidote from scratch and see what went wrong?" Fred suggested

Brenda sighed but nodded

They got to work, Fred would hand Brenda ingredients that she needed and stirred when asked too

After an hour Fred stretched and sighed, " I'll be right back, nature calls"

Brenda nodded

Fred left the room to make sure that George was ready

" All set bro" George said with a grin

" Ok, just shoot the white ones first, then after she sees them, shoot off some colored ones" Fred said

" I got it Fred, go get her already" George said with a smile

Fred smiled and nodded and hurried to go get Brenda, George already began lighting off the firecrackers

" Brenda you have to come see this" Fred said in excitement

" What?" Brenda asked a little startled, she was concentrating very hard

" Fireworks are being shot off, hurry, put the potion under stasis" Fred said

" But Ron is waiting" Brenda said

" He can wait a little while longer, come on they're beautiful" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " Don't let Ron's problems get in the way of our night?"

" Exactly" Fred said

Brenda nodded and did as she was told

They walked outside and looked up just as the last white one was lit and then colorful ones started

The fireworks lasted for about fifteen minutes and they were mesmerizing

" I wonder what the occasion is" Brenda said

Fred didn't say anything, he was getting nervous

Finally the finale began and there was boom after boom after boom and then in the air there was a message

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

" Oh how sweet it's a proposal, I wonder who the lucky couple are" Brenda said with excitement, but then she noticed that Fred wasn't standing next to her, he was on one knee holding out a little box with a diamond ring in it

" Brenda Lilian Potter, Will You Marry Me?" Fred asked


	6. Chapter 6

Brenda was very surprised, those four words were ringing in her head, will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me will you marry me

Then she was thinking I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant, so many things were happening to her all at once... so many things were happening to her in one day, it was very overwhelming

" I... I..." Brenda started

Fred looked hopeful

Brenda felt dizzy and felt that she was going to throw up, without saying anything, she ran passed Fred, hurried to the bathroom, locked the door and vomited in the sink, she didn't reach the toilet in time, what was in her stomach was the ice cream she ate

She just stood there for a moment after rinsing out her mouth of the taste, " He just proposed, he just proposed" She whispered to herself

There was a knock on the door, " Brenda, are you ok?"

" I'm fine, give me a minute" Brenda said a little hoarsely

Fred was kind of down, that wasn't how he pictured his proposal going

Brenda composed herself and then put on a smile, Fred wanted to marry her but then she frowned, would he be ready to be a father?

Brenda came out of the bathroom and looked at her boyfriend who had a frown on his face

" Sorry" Brenda whispered

Fred smiled a little sadly at Brenda, " That wasn't exactly how I wanted this night to end"

" I know... I think I had a little too much ice cream" Brenda said

Fred nodded, " That could be it... so... you never answered my question..."

Brenda sighed, " I know... but before I answer... I have to tell you something"

" What?" Fred asked not knowing if he should be worried or not

" You might want to sit down" Brenda said

" No, I'll stand" Fred said still very worried

Brenda sighed, " Ok... Fred...

" You're not going to break up with me again are you?" Fred asked very worried

Brenda shook her head no, " No Fred I'm... I'm pregnant"

Fred's face went from worried to shocked, " Maybe I will sit down"

Fred sat down, " Ok, say that again, I thought you said you were..."

" Fred I'm pregnant" Brenda said again

" You're... but... how?" Fred asked still shocked

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " I think you know how since you were there"

Fred gasped, " Are you sure?"

Brenda nodded, " I took the tests the muggle way..."

" Those aren't always positive" Fred said

" And the magical way with your mum giving me the test" Brenda said

Fred gasped and was silent for a few moments

" How long have you known?" Fred asked

" I just took the tests today" Brenda said

" Oh... So... um... what... are we having?" Fred asked a little awkwardly

" A boy" Brenda said with a smile

Fred smiled

" I wanted to tell you the news before I told you my answer, and I wanted to know if you are ready for this commitment" Brenda said, " You can take the proposal back if you want... I'll understand"

Fred frowned, stood up and held Brenda by the shoulders, " Are you crazy? I love you, I want to have children with you and it looks like we're going to start having kids at an early age, so... once again I asked you"

Fred got down on one knee and held out the ring, " Will you marry me?"

Brenda smiled, " Yes, yes Fred I will marry you"

Fred put the engagement ring on Brenda's finger and then they kissed passionately

Fred was so happy, he jumped up into the air and cheered

" WOO HOO" Fred yelled

He hurried out of the building and yelled, " SHE SAID YES, SHE SAID YES"

Brenda walked out of the building with an amused look on her face

She could hear cheers coming from the Leaky Cauldron where her friends and family were waiting, Ron was not sparkling

" So... all of this was a ruse to get me out here so you can propose?" Brenda asked

Fred smirked and nodded, " Yep, I wanted to include some of the things you enjoy in our night, potions and fireworks... your news was unexpected"

" Please don't tell anybody yet" Brenda whispered

" I won't... not with your dad in cursing distance" Fred said

Brenda smiled her thanks

When everybody met up, there were a lot of congratulations going around and they all celebrated with firewhiskey and/or butterbeer

" Why aren't you drinking firewhiskey?" Ron asked

" I want this night to be special and not have a hangover in the morning" Brenda said with a laugh, " Dad doesn't like making potions taste better"

Everybody chuckled at that and Severus smirked

It's been a few days and Brenda loved looking at her ring, the body of the ring had little sparkly hearts engraved in it with every other heart ruby red and the diamond was in the shape of a heart

Fred caught her looking at the ring and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her

" I still can't believe it, it's like a dream come true, we're finally engaged" Brenda whispered and then kissed him

" I'm so happy you said yes" Fred said

Brenda chuckled, " Did you have any doubt? I declared my undying love for you"

Fred didn't answer

Brenda sighed, " You did have doubt didn't you... I'm sorry I scared you for breaking up with you when I did"

" No it's not that... it's... I hope you don't resent me for getting you pregnant while we're both young" Fred said

Brenda rolled her eyes, " I'm not"

" You just got your life back, could now enjoy life without having a mad man and his followers after you, and now you're going to be a mother" Fred said

Brenda sighed, " It is what it is, nothing can be changed now, we're going to have a baby together"

Fred smiled at the thought of that " So when should we tell everybody?"

Brenda shrugged, " I don't know... how do you think they'll react?"

" Well I have a pretty good idea how your dad will react" Fred said

Brenda nodded, " I think we should tell him last, when we are in a crowded room with everybody's wands at the ready"

They both chuckled at that, but they were pretty serious

" George is going to think it's his fault you're pregnant" Fred said

" You mean he won't make a joke out of this?" Brenda asked

" Not when it's this serious" Fred said

" Good, I don't want him to joke about this" Brenda said, " I should tell Harry first, keeping this from him it's hard, I'm surprised my thoughts didn't leak to him because this has been on my mind since we've found out"

" How do you think he'll take it?" Fred asked

" I don't know, he'll probably be worried at first but once he realizes I'm ok with it and there's nothing we can do anyway, he'll get over it and insist we go tell Mum and Dad, and Sirius" Brenda said

" Then are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked

" Ron, Hermione and Ginny together... I don't know how Ron will react, I think Hermione will scold us on not using protection and what not then she will gush and have us start reading baby books and stuff" Brenda said with a chuckle

" Yah, Ginny will probably gush too" Fred said, " When should we tell them?"

" Not yet, right now, I want everything to be about our engagement, I'm not even showing and your mum is helping me with the pregnant symptoms"

Fred smiled, " Speaking of the engagement, when do you want to have the wedding?"

Brenda smiled, " Before the baby is born"

" So, about a 9 month window?" Fred asked

" Merlin no, sooner than that, I don't want to be big... we have to start planning right away, three months tops" Brenda said

Fred lifted an eyebrow, " Three months? That's not a lot of time"

" Lets have it on June 21, the first day of summer" Brenda said with a smile

" And now the date is set?" Fred was shocked but happy

" We have a lot of work to do" Brenda said with a grin, " We should go tell your mother"

At first Mrs. Weasley was surprised that they wanted to get married so soon, since June 21 was only a few months away, but then she knew the reason, Brenda didn't want to be too pregnant looking on her wedding day

" Well you know, the first thing people are going to ask is why you want to get married in such a short amount of time" Mrs. Weasley said, " You're going to have to tell them about the baby sooner rather than later"

" Yah, we decided we're going to tell Snape last" Fred said

Mrs. Weasley nodded, " That would be a good idea"

" We haven't decided when to tell everybody else" Brenda said

" We kind of want the engagement excitement to settle down first" Fred said

" That might not be until the wedding is over" Mrs. Weasley said, " I think it would be a better idea to tell everybody sometime this week, especially George and Harry, you cannot keep something like this away from your twins"

Brenda sighed and looked at Fred, " She's right about that"

Fred sighed, " I'm just afraid to tell George, he might feel really guilty"

" Well he's going to find out sometime, and he will put two and two together, it might be better if we just tell George and Harry, then the rest of them later, when we're ready" Brenda said

Molly nodded, she was ok with that plan

" Ok, who should we tell first?" Fred asked

Brenda shrugged

" We'll make this easy" Mrs. Weasley said, she wrote down a number on a piece of parchment, " I wrote down a number, Brenda you represent Harry, Fred, you represent George, the number is between one and twenty, it is not one and it is not twenty, whomever has the closest number, you tell that brother first, understand?"

Both of them nodded

" Ok, Brenda what number do you choose?" Mrs. Weasley asked

" Um... 15" Brenda said

" Ok, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked

" Um... 9" Fred said

" Ok, the answer is eleven, which means Fred is the closes; so George will be told first and then Harry" Molly said

Fred looked worried

" Everything will be fine" Brenda said giving Fred a hug then she turned to Molly, " Thank you Mrs. Weasley"

Molly smiled, " You're welcome dearie"

" How should we tell him?" Fred asked

" You tell us, you know him better than anybody here" Brenda said

" Well I'm open for suggestions" Fred said

Brenda sighed, " Well, let's do it now"

Fred blinked in surprise, " Now?"

" Why not? Spur of the moment is the easiest" Brenda said

" Mum what do you think?" Fred asked

" No better time like the present" Mrs. Weasley said

Fred groaned

" Everything will be fine, we'll talk in your bedroom" Brenda said

" When are you going to start calling it our bedroom? You're over here more than you're at Snape Manor" Fred said with a smirk

" Because we're not married yet" Brenda said with her own smirk, " So what do you think?"

Fred sighed and nodded, " Come on, let's go find him"

They found George and Ginny playing wizards chess, with Ron and Harry waiting for their turn and Hermione reading a book on being a bridesmaid

" Whose winning?" Fred asked

" We're in a tournament, loser plays Harry who was beat by Ron" Ginny said

" Did you get everything you needed done at WWW?" George asked

" Yah, the potion is going to be great" Brenda said with a smirk

" Excellent" George said

" So, after Ginny beats you at chess, George can we talk to you?" Fred asked

" About?" George asked

" Something, just meet us in my bedroom" Fred said

" You know, secrets don't make friends" Ginny said

" We'll talk to you later, we just need George first" Fred said

Everybody looked at them curiously

" What's this about?" Hermione asked a little suspiciously

" Nothing, just wedding stuff, George being the best man and all" Brenda said

" Well, you can talk to him after this move" Ginny said and she made her move which gave her checkmate

" What? I didn't even see that" George complained

" That's because you were too caught up talking" Ginny said with a smirk

George groaned, " I demand a replay"

" You don't get a replay" Ron said with a grin, "Looks like you'll be playing Harry later"

" I have got to stop playing you first in these tournaments" Harry said with a groan

Ron smirked

" Well come on George" Fred said

George nodded

They walked up to Fred's bedroom

" So what's up? What does the best man have to do?" George asked with a smirk

" The best man has to sit down while we tell him some news that we just found out a few days ago" Fred said

George looked kind of worried, " It's not bad is it?"

" No, it's not bad, it's just… inconvenient right now" Brenda said

George sat down, " What's wrong?"

" We are going to tell everybody this soon, but we thought you and Harry should be told first" Brenda said

" Then why isn't Harry here?" George asked kind of confused, they're dancing around the topic

" Because we're telling you first and Harry later" Fred said

" Ok, so what's up?" George asked

" We're going to have the wedding on June 21st" Fred said

George looked surprised, " And you couldn't tell me this with everybody else? It's kind of soon but I don't think it's secret worthy"

" There's a reason why we are having it so early" Brenda said

Brenda and Fred looked at each other

" I'm pregnant" Brenda said

It was quiet

" Oh, well that's a good reason" George said awkwardly, " So you did it again" He teased

" No, we only did it the one time" Fred said awkwardly

George looked surprised, " What? Do you mean… because of Valentine 's Day…"

He didn't have to say anymore, George paled

" Yes, because of Valentine's day, we are going to have a baby boy" Fred said

" Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, you must think I'm a horrible person now" George said and he felt really guilty

" It's ok George, I forgive you, you were drunk, hey we were all drunk, what's done is done, and a new life is going to be born, I'm now looking forward to it" Brenda said with a smile

" But that's why we're having the wedding so early, she doesn't want to look pregnant in her wedding dress" Fred explained

" That makes sense" George nodded, " So who else knows?"

" Nobody but you, us and Mum" Fred said

" And my parents and my aunt, but not Severus" Brenda said, " Or Harry yet"

" You cannot tell Snape" Fred said with a serious tone

" No kidding, no way am I telling him" George said, " I like having you as my twin, not to mention what he would do to me if he found out you two had sex because of my stupidity"

" Ok, well one down, and a lot more to go" Fred said with a sigh, " Next is Harry"

" So how do you think Harry would react?" George asked

Brenda shrugged, " I'm guessing kind of like how an older brother would react finding out his sister's boyfriend got her pregnant" she didn't say the other part she was thinking, how it was George's fault, he'd just beat himself up again

Unfortunately, Harry read Brenda's mind at that moment

" WHAT?" Harry yelled in Brenda's mind

" AHHH, not so loud" Brenda grabbed her head, " Calm down Harry, it's no big deal" She thought to Harry

Everybody in the room could hear somebody running upstairs

" That would be Harry" Brenda said with a sigh

" Did you think to him that you're pregnant?" Fred asked surprised, " I thought we were going to do it together

" No, he just kind of listened in to my thoughts" Brenda said

Harry barged in the room

" You got my sister pregnant?" Harry asked Fred dangerously then he turned to George, " And it was your fault for getting them drunk"

" Wow overprotective brother, calm down" Fred said with a chuckle

" I will not calm down" Harry said with a glare and he took out his wand threateningly

" Harry, everything is fine" Brenda said trying to calm him down, " Put your wand away"

" Brenda how can you say that? We just got our lives back, and now you're going to be a mother " Harry said

" Well, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change it" Brenda said

Harry didn't know what to do, " Severus would know what to do"

Everybody else in the room looked worried, " NO"

" You can't tell him" Brenda said with a worried face

" And why not?" Harry asked a little challengingly, " He'll know what to do"

" About what?" Brenda asked

" About getting rid of the baby" Harry said

Everybody looked shocked, but mostly Brenda, " I am not getting rid of my baby Harry James Potter, how dare you even say such a thing" Brenda looked angry

" You're too young to be a mother and we just got our lives back" Harry said

" Harry you are acting very childish, I am not giving up my son" Brenda said with a glare, she had her hands over her stomach like she wanted to protect her baby from her brother " This is just another obstacle to achieve and I for one am very excited to be a mother, and as my brother and twin who I share a mental connection with, you should be happy for me and not be the over protective type"

Harry sighed, " Are you sure you want this?"

Brenda nodded

" Please don't tell Snape" Fred said

Harry sighed again, " Well, no wonder you want to get married so fast"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came upstairs and to the bedroom

" What is going on? We just saw Harry hurrying up the stairs and he looked angry" Hermione said

" What's with all the secrecy" Ron asked

Fred and Brenda looked at each other

Fred shrugged, " No better time then the present"

Brenda groaned, " We didn't want to tell you guys yet"

" Tell us what?" Ginny asked

Brenda smiled, " I'm pregnant" Then she blushed

The other three were shocked

" You're pregnant?" Hermione asked again

Brenda nodded

Ron turned to Fred, " It is yours right?"

Fred chuckled, " It better be"

" It is" Brenda glared at Fred and Ron

Ginny elbowed Ron in the arm

" Ow what was that for?" Ron asked

" Idiot" Ginny said rolling her eyes

" So um… how far along are you?" Hermione asked

" A few weeks… since Valentines Day" Brenda's face was still red

Hermione nodded

" The punch was spiked" George said

" So, are you ok with being pregnant? You both are kind of young" Hermione said

Brenda shrugged, " What's done is done, I'm excited"

" We're planning on having the wedding very early, June 21" Fred said

" I don't want to look too pregnant at my wedding" Brenda said

" That's understandable" Ginny said

" What's Snape going to do when he finds out? He doesn't know yet right?" Ron asked

" Of course he doesn't know, we weren't planning on telling you guys quite yet… no way were we going to tell Snape before you" Fred said

" When were you going to tell us?" Ron asked

Brenda shrugged, " I wanted to do it in a fun way, like with a book or song or something… I don't know how we're going to tell dad"

" In the living room with everybody's wands trained on him with Fred out of sight" George joked

" Yah pretty much" Fred said not joking

" Well when we do tell him, we'll have Carissa over as well, she can soften him up" Brenda said

" Can we tell him after the wedding? Then he wouldn't want to kill me as much" Fred said

" Tempting, very tempting, but… he'd want to know why we're having the wedding so soon, usually it takes a full year to plan a wedding" Brenda said

" We could say we're eloping" Fred said with a grin

" We are not eloping, I've dreamed of having a wedding all my life and it's going to be perfect" Brenda said

" Careful Fred, not only are you going to have to suffer through your fiance's wedding plans, but you'll have to suffer through them while she's hormonal" George joked

Fred just glared at his twin then asked, " Do we have to tell him now?"

" Merlin no, we have to plan this and like I said make sure Carissa is over" Brenda said

" You know he's not going to like being the last to know, even Carissa would know before him, he's not going to take that well" Harry said

Brenda made a pained face, " I know, it's not going to be pretty, but please you guys, keep this a secret, don't tell anybody" She mostly looked at Harry since he was still kind of upset about it

" It's not our secret to tell" Harry said, " But that doesn't mean I have to like it"

" Well, I guess we should start with wedding plans then, we only have a few months" Hermione said with a smile

All of the girls smiled, there was a lot of shopping to do

During the few weeks that followed, there was a lot of planning, it was kind of hard keeping it on the down low when Severus was around, he wasn't supposed to know the wedding was so close since that would make him suspicious… more suspicious then he already was, Brenda was still tired a lot and she went to the bathroom a lot, sometimes it was morning sickness, sometimes she just had to pee a lot

At the Weasley's Fred and Brenda started making invitations

" Do we have to invite them?" Fred asked

Brenda rolled her eyes and nodded

" But there" Fred began

Brenda sighed, " How many times do we have to go through this? They're Malfoys, yes but they're also… family"

" I don't know how you can even think that without cringing" Fred said with a sigh, " After all that happened during school"

Brenda sighed, " We've been through all that, end of discussion, I am inviting the Malfoys to our wedding"

" Don't I have a say in this? It's my wedding too" Fred said

Brenda smirked that kind of looked like a Snape smirk, " Nope"

That was the end of that discussion

After the invites were all sent, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina took Brenda wedding shopping

" Ok, we need a theme" Hermione said

" White and gold and lilies" Brenda said, " Fred and I discussed it while working on invites, we spelled our invites with gold lilies on them"

" Oh that would be so pretty" Ginny said with a smile

" Ok, white and gold and lilies… we can make that work" Hermione said with a smile

They window shopped for wedding things like plates, napkins, cups, place settings, tablecloths, thank you cards, etc… they would purchase them later

" I want to look at bride and bridesmaid dresses" Brenda said

They shopped in both muggle and wizarding world looking for dresses, they tried some on and had a lot of fun, but it wasn't quite right

" Could we design our own dresses?" Brenda asked a shop keeper in the wizarding world

" Yes, but having them personalized would be more expensive" The shop keeper said

Brenda shrugged, " It's my wedding day, I want it to be perfect"

Brenda was happy she got to design her own wedding dress and her bridesmaids dresses complete with accessories

After the girls left the shop and finished their shopping for the day, Brenda decided she was ready to tell Aunt Petunia the good news and give her, Vernon and Dudley an invitation to the wedding

" Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione asked

Brenda shook her head no, " I bet she's going to be excited"

Brenda was right, after she gave Petunia the invitation, Petunia was overjoyed

" I am very glad he wants to marry you, it's not because of the baby is it? He really loves you right?" Petunia asked

Brenda smiled and nodded, " He proposed to me before he knew anything about the baby and even when he knew about the baby he was still very happy"

Petunia smiled, " Yes we will be at your wedding, thank you for inviting us"

Brenda smiled, " You're welcome"

It was silent for a few minutes, " I have something I want you to have, wait here"

Petunia stood up and left the room

Brenda was kind of confused

15 minutes later Petunia came back, and she had something wrapped in a cloth, she sat down back in her chair

" This has been passed down from generation to generation in our family on my mother's side" Petunia explained as she took the cloth off of the object, inside the cloth was a beautiful and old looking tiara

Brenda gasped

" It is supposed to be transferred to the oldest daughter in every generation but if there more than one daughter, then the oldest must let the youngest borrow it… which also works in the wedding as something old, borrowed and blue" Petunia explained, " I wore it for my wedding and your mother wore it for hers"

It was silver with blue flowers on it and diamonds in the middle of the flowers and outside the flowers

" You are the closest person I have to a daughter and I want you to have this tiara and pass it down to your children" Petunia said

" Aunt Petunia, it's beautiful" Brenda whispered, " Thank you"

Petunia smiled, " You're welcome"

After Brenda left the Dursley's house, she was so excited about getting the tiara that she had to go tell her mother

Lily smiled when her daughter showed her the tiara

" I'm so happy she gave it to you, you're going to feel like a princess on your wedding day" Lily said with a smile

" I picked out my dress and the bridesmaids dresses" Brenda said with a smile

Lily nodded, " I think it's going to be a wonderful wedding"

Brenda smiled a little sadly, " I wish you, dad and Sirius could come"

Lily sighed, " We'll be with you, in here"

She pointed to Brenda's heart

Brenda nodded, " It's not the same"

" I know sweetie" Lily smiled sadly

They got on a better topic, baby topic

" So any idea on a name?" Lily asked

Brenda smiled, " Not yet, we're still kind of overwhelmed with wedding things and getting used to me being pregnant, I don't know if I should come up with an original name or if I should name him after somebody… it would be easier if I was having a girl, then I'd know the perfect name for her"

" And what's that?" Lily asked with a smile

Brenda smiled, " Lily"

Lily smiled, " You could name him James"

Brenda shook her head no, " Harry wants to name his son after Dad"

Lily looked surprised, " He's having a baby too?"

Brenda chuckled and shook her head no, " In the future… he wants to stick with our tradition, naming the oldest son and daughter with our middle names"

Lily nodded in understanding

Brenda sighed, " So any idea how I can tell Severus about me being pregnant?"

Lily smirked, " What? You don't think he'll take it well?"

Brenda shook her head no

" Well I like the idea of everybody in the same room with him with their wands pointed at him, that way he can't hex anybody" James said stepping in

" Hi Dad, you've been eavesdropping?" Brenda asked

James shrugged, " Fred and George's extendable ears are amazing"

Brenda looked surprised, " You have those there?"

" We have whatever we want here" Sirius said stepping in the picture

Lily rolled her eyes, " Not everything"

" Yes well, we don't want them here yet, it's not their time" James said

" So you think we should tell him with a room full of people with their wands pointed at him? He's sure not going to like that either" Brenda said

" It would be funny to see though" Sirius said with a grin

" Before you get that drastic though, see if you could get Carissa to butter him up" Lily said, " She's really good for him"

Brenda nodded, " Yah, they get along great"

They talked for a while longer before Brenda went back home

" Hi dad" Brenda said once she stepped through

" Good evening, where have you been?" Severus asked

" Talking to Mum, Dad and Sirius" Brenda said

Severus nodded then saw something in Brenda's hand, " What's that?"

" I went and visited Aunt Petunia earlier today, telling her I got engaged and she gave me this for when I get married" Brenda said handing him the tiara to inspect

Severus nodded, " It is very pretty"

" Mum said she wore it for her own wedding" Brenda said with a smile

Severus went stiff for a second then relaxed, " Ok, go get cleaned up, and put this someplace safe, we are having company over for dinner"

"Carissa?" Brenda asked

" Yes, Clarissa and… the Malfoys" Severus said

Brenda's heart skipped a beat, it was still kind of awkward with the Malfoys around

" Is that a problem?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow

" No… just… unexpected… um… how formal is this dinner?" Brenda asked

" Not too formal, but you know how the Malfoys are… wear a dress... Your brother should be getting ready right now too" Severus said

" I bet he took the news well" Brenda said rolling her eyes

" No he didn't, but the both of you will be on your best behavior when our company gets here" Severus said with a pointed look

Brenda sighed nodded and went upstairs to get ready

" Yah I'm not looking forward to this either" Harry thought to Brenda

" Talk about spur of the moment" Brenda thought back, " Can't we invite anybody?"

" Already asked, he said no, he wants to introduce Carissa to them, only family is invited" Harry thought

Brenda chuckled, " Too bad Fred and I aren't married yet"

Harry chuckled at that too

They both came out of their rooms at the same time, Harry was in black dress pants and a red polo with black dress shoes, his hair actually looked combed Brenda was wearing a knee length dark purple dress with matching stockings and shoes with her BRENDA necklace and engagement ring, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail

They walked down together and was greeted by Carissa and Severus

" Is this good enough?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

Severus saw the red polo and sighed but nodded, " Yes"

Harry smirked thinking he knew what Severus was thinking about the red polo

A few minutes later, there was knocking at the door

" That rarely happens, usually people just floo or apparate in" Brenda thought to Harry

Severus went to answer the door

" Good evening Narcissa, Good evening Draco" Severus said

" Good evening Severus, thank you for inviting us to dinner" Narcissa said, " Forgive me but, do you not have a house elf to answer the door?"

" I do, but right now she is in the middle of making dinner, and I am more than capable to answering my own door" Severus said

Harry chuckled at that

" Lets go into the living room, I want to introduce you to somebody" Severus said

" Oh, your friend you told us about" Narcissa said

Severus nodded

They walked into the living room where Carissa, Brenda and Harry were waiting

" Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, this is Carissa Morretti, she is from Italy and now moved here and has her own shop in Diagon Alley" Severus said

" Nice to meet you" Narcissa and Draco said

" I've heard about you, you are experimenting with potions to make them taste better… you were at our Christmas party" Draco said

Carrissa smiled and nodded, " It was a very nice party, and I liked the way you made the donations kind of fun with the hohohos

Draco smiled

Before anything else was said, Minnie popped in and said that dinner was served

The first course was an Italian salad and wine

Brenda didn't want wine, she was fine with water

That kind of made Severus a little suspicious but he didn't say anything

" Sheesh, we're having different courses?" Harry thought to Brenda

" Looks like it, hope you're hungry" Brenda thought back

While they were eating, everybody just made idle chitchat

After the salad came the main course, lemon chicken with wild rice and green beans

Draco was fascinated by making potions taste better and Carrissa was more than happy telling them about her work

" By the way Brenda" Narcissa started, " Congratulations on your engagement"

Brenda smiled, " Thank you"

She showed Narcissa the ring

" Very pretty" Narcissa approved

" So why are you having the wedding so early after the engagement? Our invitation just arrived today" Draco said

It was quiet for a few minutes

" Invitations already?" Severus asked

" Yes, on the summer solstice" Draco said, " Was actually suprised mother and I were invited at all"

" And why wasn't I aware of this?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

Brenda shrugged, " Just forgot to tell you I guess, been so caught up in wedding planning" This topic was getting very uncomfortable

" I don't mind it being on the summer solstice, but why not wait until next summer solstice, that way you and Mr. Weasley do not have to rush in your wedding planning" Severus said

" We uh… don't want to wait, we want to be married now… we're… very much in love" Brenda said getting nervous

Severus just stared at Brenda, he knew something wasn't the truth

" You mean you didn't know they were getting married so early?" Narcissa asked

" No I didn't" Severus said

" I didn't get an invitation" Carrissa said kind of hurt

" We have yours, we were going to owl yours later" Brenda said

" We didn't want Severus to know until it was too late to change the date" Harry said and he glared at Draco for bringing up the topic

" Don't look at me, it was just an honest question" Draco said defensively

" Enough you two" Severus said like he was still their teacher, he turned back to Brenda, " What are you not telling me" He said kind of dangerously

" What are you talking about? Nothing" Brenda said trying to keep her cool, this wasn't how she wanted things to go

" You're lying" Severus said, " I can always tell when you're lying, I don't like secrets being kept from me"

" Well what do you want me to say?" Brenda asked

" The truth" Severus said, " You've been acting different for a couple months now, I want to know why"

" Get your wand out Harry" Brenda thought to Harry

Harry silently took out his wand and had it at the ready under the table

Brenda did the same

" I don't want to tell you" Brenda said with a glare

" You will tell me, or I'll retrieve whatever you're hiding from me by force" Severus threatened

Both Harry and Brenda occluded their minds as hard as they could

" No" Brenda said with a glare

" Maybe we should leave, this seems like a family issue" Narcissa said getting reallly uncomfortable witnessing this

" No, I want to know what the big secret is" Draco said very intrigued

" Draco" Narcissa hissed

" Stay" Severus said, " I've just magicked the wards so nobody can get in or out without my permission, if I didn't, then these two would just apperate to the burrow"

" Well looks like we're staying" Draco said with a smile

" Oh I'm so glad our personal lives amuse you so" Harry spat

" You're not leaving until you tell me what is going on" Severus said

" Severus isn't this going a little far?" Carissa asked

" No" Severus said

" Congratulations Carissa, you've just met the real Severus Snape, the git of the dungeons" Harry said with a glare

Draco and Narcissa gasped

Severus glared at Harry

Harry smirked, " Can't deduct points now"

Without saying a word, Severus lifted his wand and waved it, the next thing Harry knew, suds were coming out of his mouth and he started gagging

" But I can wash your mouth out with soap" Severus said with a smirk

It lasted for a full minute and it couldn't be stopped, Brenda and Harry tried to stop it, everybody else was trying to stay out of the family's business

" Now, one more time before I get really angry, what is the big secret that you have to get married so soon… I have an idea and I pray that I'm wrong" Severus said

Brenda looked worried

Brenda and Harry looked at each other

" There's nothing we can do, we have to tell him" Harry thought

" I didn't want to tell him like this, I wanted more Weasleys on our side" Brenda thought back

" I know, but we're cornered, and… if things get out of hand, Carissa will help and so would Minnie… I don't know about the Malfoys though" Harry thought back

" No way did I want the Malfoys to know" Brenda thought and she made a face

" You know, that thinking thing you two do is kind of creepy out here" Draco said

" I know, but we are literally trapped" Harry thought, " He was going to find out anyway, and this way, Fred's not here"

" Secrets don't make friends" Draco said

" We're not friends Malfoy" Harry snapped

" Fine Dad, you really want to know?" Brenda asked with a glare

Severus nodded

" I'm pregnant" Brenda said glaring at Severus

It was very silent in the house, like an awkward silence... nobody didn't know what to say, they were all shocked putting two and two together... then all of a sudden a gust of wind started to pick up and Severus started to look angry

Things around the house started shaking

" I thought only kids did uncontrollable magic" Harry thought

" Dad calm down" Brenda whispered, " It's all right"

" Severus control yourself" Narcissa scolded

" I thought kids could only lose control of their magic when they're angry" Draco said

" That just proves how angry Severus is" Carissa said taking her wand out

The Malfoys did the same

" I will not calm down" Severus said dangerously, " I'm going to kill him" He whipped out his wand and apparated

" NOOOOOOOO" Brenda yelled and she tried to apperate but since Severus made it so nobody but he could leave, she didn't

Everybody still at the manor were worried

" FREDRICK WEASLEY" Severus yelled barging in the Burrow while everybody was having dinner

" Severus calm down" Molly asked getting up from the table, she shoed Ron, Ginny, Fred and George away in a hurry

" Severus what is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked

" Your son got my daughter pregnant, now let me at him?" Severus seethed trying to follow the Weasley children

" Oh dear, Now Severus calm down, be reasonable, hexing my son will not solve anything" Molly said trying to calm him

" I want at him" Severus said with a glare

" You will not harm my son" Molly said with her own glare and she had her wand out

" Out of my way woman, I'm going to teach that boy of yours a lesson he will never forget" Severus said

" Dad leave him alone" Brenda said getting between him and the stairs leading to Fred's bedroom, Minnie could apperate outside of the wards and she helped Brenda, Harry and Carissa, the Malfoys decided to stay at the manor, it was not their fight

" Out of my way, I'll deal with you after I deal with him" Severus said with a glare

He pushed her out of the way

" Leave Fred alone" Brenda said and she cast a flipendo at Severus and he fell backwards not expecting to be jinxed

" Expelliarmus" Harry said and he took Severus's wand away

Ginny, Ron and George came downstairs and they had their wands pointed at Severus along with Molly, Arthur, Harry, Brenda and Carissa

" You have barged into our home, and threatened my son, Severus Snape I want you to leave my house at once" Arthur said dangerously, " Or there will be consequences"

Severus glared at everybody who had a wand trained on him then he stood up, wandlessly took his wand back and apparated out of the Burrow

There was silent tension for a few minutes, then Brenda ran upstairs to Fred's bedroom and fell into his arms crying

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She sobbed, she was so worried, she really thought her dad was going to hurt him

She kept crying into Fred's shoulder, Fred just rubbed and patted her back to calm her down

" What happened?" Fred asked

" He found out" Brenda whispered with tears in her eyes, " He wanted to… teach you a lesson… I didn't want to tell, he's furious now"

Fred sighed, " It's ok, I know it's tough keeping secrets from him, I'm not angry… we'll just… have you move here permanently and won't include him in the wedding"

Brenda looked up at him, " What are you saying?"

" Did I say something wrong?" Fred asked looking surprised

" He still is part of the wedding… if he wants to be… He's my dad… well… if he didn't rip up the papers… He'll calm down… he has to… he's been angry before… Carissa can talk some sense into him… and so can Grandfather Severus" Brenda said

Fred nodded, " Ok, whatever you want"

He kissed the top of her head and just held her for a while

After a while, everybody came into Fred's room

" Carissa went to talk some sense into him" Harry said

Brenda nodded, " That's good"

" How did he find out? I thought we were going to plan it" George said

" We were, it was all Draco's fault for bringing up the topic" Harry said

" Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?" Ron asked

" We had the Malfoy's over for dinner tonight, Severus sprung that up on us when we got home" Harry said

" Oh that's why you guys look so dressed up" Ron said

Harry nodded

" What did Severus say about the red shirt?" Ron asked with a grin

" He just looked at it but didn't say anything about it" Harry said and he smirked, " I knew it irked him though"

" He questioned why we were having the wedding so early and one thing led to another and Dad wouldn't drop the topic and he was very suspicious and I just had to tell" Brenda began crying again, " I'm sorry Fred"

" It's ok, I know you did your best, hey nothing bad happened" Fred said

" He wanted to kill you" Brenda whispered

" I'm sure it wasn't going to get that far, might have crucioed me some, but not AK" Fred joked

" Being crucioed is no joking matter Fred Weasley" Brenda scolded

" I know, just trying to lighten the mood" Fred said

Everybody talked for a while longer and later Severus knocked on the Weasley's door

Arthur answered it

" I am here to bring Brenda and Harry home" Severus said

" They can spend the night here" Arthur said

" No, I want them home" Severus said

" I assure you Severus, they are perfectly fine here" Arthur said

" I am sorry Arthur, but I do not trust your judgment anymore when it comes to my children, If I do recall Brenda was over here when Fred got her pregnant, I do not want her sleeping in the same room as him anymore" Severus said firmly

" They're going to be married in a few short months" Arthur said hiding how much Severus's last statement hurt

" Yes, and until then, I am still her guardian, and father, and as such, I demand that she and Harry come home with me immediately" Severus said in a no nonsense tone, " Do not try my patience tonight Arthur"

Arthur glared at Severus, " I will only have them come home if they feel safe enough to return to you"

" Why wouldn't they feel safe enough?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow

" Well you did threaten to kill my son" Arthur said

" I wasn't going to kill him, or use any unforgivable on him" Severus said, " I am however, going to forbid the both of them from seeing each other"

" WHAT?" Brenda yelled at the same time Fred yelled, they obviously heard that and they came running down the stairs to confront him, everybody had their wands at the ready " YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

" WITHOUT PARENTAL SUPERVISION" Severus finished his sentence and glared at her, " But for a month she is grounded to Snape property"

" You can't do that, I have work and wedding plans and…" Brenda began

" You are pregnant, you are not allowed to work on potions because that can harm the baby, and you can work on wedding plans at the manor, when I am at home and only when I'm at home, do I make myself clear?" Severus asked both Brenda and Fred

" Why not over here?" Fred asked

"Because I said so" Severus said

" That's not a good reason" Brenda said

" It's as good as you're going to get" Severus snapped

Brenda just glared at that comment

" Do I make myself clear?" Severus asked more firmly

Brenda nodded

" Good, now come on you two, we're going home" Severus said and he billowed out of the Burrow

Harry and Brenda said goodbye to the Weasleys and in very bad moods they apparated home

Before Severus could tell them to go to their rooms, they headed up there anyway not speaking to him

" Are you sure you want to invite the Malfoys now?" Harry asked

Brenda chuckled humorlessly, " It would be rude to uninvited them, they already have the invites… I'm going to bed, just want this day over with"

Harry sighed, " Good night"

" Brenda sighed, "You too."

The next day there was an awkward silence during breakfast, They all were in bad moods

Harry and Brenda started to get up from the table when they were finished

" Sit down" Severus said firmly not taking his eyes off his paper

Harry and Brenda hesitated and looked at each other

" Don't make me say it again" Severus warned

They glared at Severus and sat back down

They waited in silence until Severus finished his paper, it took about five more uncomfortable minutes

" What do you want now?" Harry asked once Severus was done and was just staring at them

" I want to know… everything" Severus said, " I know the who, I don't know the when, I know the where, I don't know the why, I know the how… might even want to know the what"

" And if I can guess what you're talking about, you're talking about me being pregnant, you want to know when, why and what I'm carrying?" Brenda asked

Severus nodded

" You could have been more specific you know" Harry said, " Why do I have to be here?"

" Because apparently, you both need the talk" Severus said

The twins both stood up shocked and embarrassed, " No way, we are too old for that"

" And kind of late for that as well" Brenda said

Severus looked at both his children then at Harry, " I want to prevent Miss Weasley from becoming pregnant at an early age"

Harry made a face, " That's not going to happen for a long while yet"

" And how do I know that? I thought Brenda would be clever enough to wait until after she was married, and I was hoping the wedding was going to be at least next year, not in a few short months" Severus finished

" Oh come on Dad, don't be like this" Brenda snapped, " We didn't even do it on purpose"

Severus raised an eyebrow, " How could you not have sex on purpose?"

Brenda's and Harry's face turned bright red and they were silent

" Unless it was rape, then I really will kill him" Severus said

" Oh Merlin, Fred did not rape me" Brenda snapped

" Then tell me why it happened" Severus said

They were both silent

" Well?" Severus asked

Brenda glared, " Well if you must know, we were drunk and in the influence of a love potion"

" Why did you drink a love potion?" Severus asked

" We didn't know there was a love potion, we drank spiked punch" Brenda said

" I see, and when was this?" Severus asked

" Valentine's day" Brenda said, " Can we go now?"

" No" Severus said

" Why? You have the Who, When, Where, Why, How" Harry said

" I need the What" Severus said

" It's a boy" Brenda said, " Dad why can't you be ok with this like Mum and Dad and Sirius are?"

" Because they didn't raise you like I have, I'm sure if they raised you all these years then James would be just as angry as I am" Severus said

" Why are you so angry?" Brenda asked, " I'm of age"

" Yes, but you're still a teenager and your boyfriend… fiancé is barely an adult… and half the time those two don't act like adults… Do you really think he can be mature enough to raise a child?"

Brenda nodded, " Yes I do, I believe that he has matured over the years and he is mature enough to raise this child with me"

" And do you think you're mature enough?" Severus asked, " Are you even ready to be a mother?"

Brenda shrugged, " I don't know dad, but I'm not giving him up, I'm going to have to learn how to be a mother… I know I can do it"

" I have a solution that would let you wait until you are ready to be a mother" Severus said

" I am not giving my baby up" Brenda said with a glare

" No, I know… but this solution is used all the time for mothers who are not ready or are too young, used a lot with rape victims as well" Severus said

" I wasn't raped" Brenda said with emphasis

" I know, just listen, it is a potion that takes the baby out of the mother's womb" Severus started

Just hearing that part made Brenda gasp and hold her stomach in a protective manor

"And is put in a stasis in a jelly like substance where the baby is nice and comfortable, then when the mother is ready to have children, there is another potion that safely puts the baby back in it's mother's womb" Severus said, " That way, you and Fred do not have to hurry with the wedding, and you can wait and be a mother when you are officially ready"

Brenda shook her head no, " I don't want to do that… I want my baby now"

Severus sighed, " Fine, but the offer still stands if you change your mind"

Severus got up from the table to get ready for work

" I won't" Brenda whispered

Harry finished getting ready for work and found Brenda in the library

" Are you going to be ok here?" Harry asked

Brenda nodded, " I have Minnie and Grandfather Severus to talk to"

" Still can't believe he grounded you for a month" Harry said

Brenda shrugged, " Better than getting spanked"

" Yah, thank Merlin he believes we're too old for that now" Harry said

" Even if he didn't believe we are too old, I still wouldn't let him spank me anymore, it was getting weird" Brenda said

" A fully grown man spanking a fully grown teenage girl… nope nothing weird about that" Harry said sarcastically

" Ok, don't want to talk about this anymore… thank you for staying down there with me" Brenda said

" It's not like I had a choice" Harry said with a shrug

" What do you think of Severus's offer?" Brenda asked

Harry shrugged, " I don't know… if I was in your place, I'd do it… we just got our lives back… but… since I'm not in your place, then I really don't have a say"

Brenda sighed, " There's no reason to wait, I'm going to be a mother one day anyway, might as well be in less than a year… well you better go get to work, don't want to be late"

" Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Harry asked

Brenda rolled her eyes, " How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?"

Harry grinned, " That's what big brothers are for" He knew that always bugs her since there are twins

Brenda glared playfully, " Only by a couple minutes"

" Still makes me older, and the big brother is supposed to watch out for his younger sister"

Brenda accioed a pillow to her to throw at her, ' big brother' but he dodged it while laughing and hurried out of the room


	7. Chapter 7

After Severus left to go to work, Fred tried to apperate to Snape Manor, and when that didn't work, he tried flooing to Severus Manor, the closest he got was opening the floo to talk to Brenda

" He told us we are forbidden to see each other here without his supervision, you must have known he was going to put up the wards so you couldn't sneak in here" Brenda said with a pointed look

" I had to know you were ok" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " I'm fine Fred"

" He shouldn't be able to ground you, you're of age" Fred said

Brenda shrugged, " He does have a right to be angry at what happened"

" Why are you defending him?" Fred asked a little frustrated

" I'm not, I'm just putting myself in his shoes… I bet whenever we have a daughter, you'll be this upset if she ended up pregnant too early" Brenda said

" It's not too early, you're of age" Fred said again still frustrated with the situation

" Did you really want to have kids this early?" Brenda asked

" Of course not, but I still think he shouldn't be this angry, we're getting married, we should be able to see each other more than on supervised terms when he feels like I can come over" Fred said really not liking this situation

Brenda sighed, " Well what do you want me to do about it? It is what it is"

" I don't know, I'm just so frustrated" Fred said, " I want to see you in person and hold you and kiss you and play with your hair… and I don't want Snape watching"

Brenda smiled sadly and nodded

" Can you see if Minnie can bring me to your or if you can get out of there?" Fred asked

Brenda shook her head no, "I don't want her to get into unnecessary trouble, besides, Grandfather Severus is here, he'll tattle on us if Minnie helps"

Fred sighed, " Git"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders, " He's Dad's grandfather, what'd you expect?"

" I'm just trying to find some loophole in this situation" Fred said

Brenda sighed and chuckled, " Good luck, you're trying to find a loophole from a guy who deceived Voldemort for over a decade"

Fred still shivered when she said that name

" Really Fred?" Brenda asked, she and Harry are annoyed that people still shiver when somebody says Voldemort

" People thought he was dead the first time when you and Harry destroyed him when you were babies and we still said you know who" Fred reminded her

" Yes but this time, everybody saw that he was destroyed" Brenda said

Fred shook his head no, " I happened to be in a deep sleep… practically dead remember?"

Brenda smiled, " I remember, I had to give you true loves first kiss"

Fred smiled, " I liked that part, so, we're just going to have to follow Snape's rules then?"

Brenda nodded

Fred sighed, " Alright, but I'm still going to try to find a loophole around it"

Brenda smiled, " I love you Fred Weasley"

" And I you, Brenda Potter… Soon to be Brenda Potter Weasley"

Brenda looked shocked, " No, Brenda Weasley"

Fred shook his head no, " I'm not letting you give up your last name for mine"

" But that is a rule" Brenda said, " One that I'm happy to follow"

" We're breaking the rule" Fred said, " You'll be Brenda Lilian Potter Weasley"

Brenda groaned, " That's a mouthful, why?"

" Because, Potter is more important than Weasley, it holds more power and people will respect you more" Fred said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " Our children will bear your last name"

" Yes, but they're not famous" Fred said

Brenda sighed, " Potter Weasley?"

" Potter Weasley" Fred said firmly

" Can I put a hyphen in there?" Brenda asked

" Potter-Weasley" Fred said again

" Seriously though, I would be perfectly fine with being Brenda Weasley" Brenda said

Fred shook his head no, " Potter-Weasley"

Brenda sighed, " Fine, if you're sure and if it's not going to upset the rest of your family"

" It's fine" Fred said

" Well then, now that's settled, shouldn't you be getting to work?" Brenda asked

Fred nodded, " I'll ask Snape when I can come over"

" Um, I'd wait a few days before you ask that" Brenda said

Fred sighed, " You're right, Merlin I just want to hold you and kiss you"

Brenda smiled sadly, " I miss you too, just give it a few days for Severus to calm down"

Fred nodded, " I love you Brenda"

" And I love you Fred" Brenda said

They both wished they could kiss each other, but they couldn't

They ended the floo call and Brenda was now alone again with Minnie and a sarcastic portrait

It took Severus a week to let Fred come over, he was very angry at the situation and he asked Brenda about his offer every night, but every night Brenda refused

Carissa came over every night and she gushed over Brenda being pregnant, Severus thought it would be better for Brenda to have a woman's influence right now. He was hoping Carissa could get Brenda to agree to his offer

" He keeps asking me about taking that potion, but I don't want to" Brenda said, " I can see his reasoning but… I want this baby now"

Carissa sighed, " He's a man… a man who has never had kids of his own… he's trying to do his best"

Brenda sighed and nodded, " I know"

" You want to know what I think?" Carissa asked

" What?" Brenda asked

" I think he's afraid he's going to lose you" Carissa said

Brenda looked surprised, " Lose me? What are you talking about?"

" Well, when you're married, you're not going to want to stay here at Snape manor, you and Fred are going to want to get your own place" Carissa said, " Especially after the baby comes"

" Well… that… might be true, I haven't really thought about that… but Dad likes being alone… he's used to it" Brenda said

" Is he really?" Carissa asked lifting an eyebrow

" Yes, he's alone right now at his desk grading papers" Brenda said

" And do you think he enjoys it?" Carissa asked, " Or accepts it?"

" Accepts it… but he's not going to be alone, he's going to have Harry and Minnie and you here" Brenda said

" Harry is rarely here and he doesn't have the connection that you have to him" Carissa said

" Carissa where are you going with this?" Brenda asked

" I'm happy for you, I really am, but… don't you think you are taking things way too fast?" Carissa asked, " You and your brother just got your lives back, lives that are not threatened by You Know Who, and now you're going to be a mother?"

Brenda sighed and shrugged, " What can I say? We don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds us"

" But you have a way out of this mess" Carissa said

" My baby is not a mess" Brenda said a little defensively

" I know I know, I mean you have a way out until you are absolutely ready" Carissa said

Brenda shook her head no, " I'm ready to be a mother"

Carissa sighed, " Ok, if you're sure"

Brenda nodded, " I am, now can you try to convince Dad to let Fred come over? I haven't seen him in six days"

Carissa shook her head no

" What? Why?" Brenda asked surprised

" Tell me something, what have you and Severus been doing all week?" Carissa asked

" He's been either grading papers, down in the lab making a potion or out with you" Brenda said

" And where have you been?" Carissa asked

Brenda sighed, " Well, I know my day has been super busy" She said sarcastically, " Dad and Harry are usually gone by the time I get up in the morning, Minnie makes me breakfast then I talk to Fred via floo for a while then I go read for a bit then walk around in the backyard, read some more in the library, make a list of baby names, take a long nap… oh yah, I have tons to do"

" And you three are not talking to each other during dinner and then you're all doing your own thing after dinner, sometimes Harry is at the Burrow for dinner… Ok, well, I think I should be leaving" Carissa said

" Why?" Brenda asked

" Because, I want you to play a game of chess with your father" Carissa said

" He's busy" Brenda said shaking her head no

" He is not too busy for you two to spend some father daughter time, that has been both of your problems for years, you guys never talk much" Carissa said

" He's going to get annoyed if he doesn't get his work done" Brenda said, " I'm already in hot water with him, I don't want to make him any more angry"

Carissa didn't like that answer, " Don't back talk to me young lady" She said firmly

That really surprised Brenda, she has never been scolded by Carissa before

Carissa took Brenda's arm and dragged her out of the library and down to the living room where she barged in pulling Brenda along

" Carissa… Brenda… now what" Severus said getting annoyed and giving Brenda a look that said now what did you do

" She hasn't done anything wrong" Carissa said

" Then why did you barge in here pulling her arm with that look on your face?" Severus asked looking annoyed

" You Severus Snape are done grading papers tonight" Carissa said and with her wand, stacked the papers in a neat pile and vanished them into her bag

" Carissa" Severus said very annoyed now, " I need to grade those"

" You can do that later" Carissa said, " Right now, you and your daughter are going to spend time together"

" No, Carissa, it's fine, just give him his papers back… and let go of my arm" Brenda said trying to let go

" No" Carissa said firmly

" Carissa what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked

" It's very simple" Carissa said, " You two don't spend nearly enough time with each other as you should, so, I'm going to have Minnie be a witness and Grandfather Severus and you two are going to spend the rest of the night together bonding"

Both of them looked confused

" Play chess, talk about each other's days, that sort of thing" Carissa said

" Carissa, we're just not like that" Severus started

" Tough, Minnie and Grandfather Severus are my witnesses, now I must go" Carissa said and with a pop she left

" Well, that was… weird" Brenda said, " I'm going to my room now"

" Ahahah, Carissa made it quite clear that the two of you need to spend father daughter time together, and I actually agree with her, it's been almost a week and you two have barely spoken six sentences to each other" Grandfather Severus said, " Now you Severus get the chess set, Minnie get these two some snacks and we will watch you play a game of chess"

" I need to finish grading my papers" Severus said

" Do not back talk to me boy, you will do as I say" Grandfather Severus said

" Yes sir" Severus said

" Sev you're making it sound like I'm giving you a hard task, you're spending time with your daughter for Merlin's beard" Grandfather Severus said

Severus didn't say anything but he did go get the chess set

" So, how long has it been since we played chess together?" Severus asked

Brenda shrugged, " A long while"

They set up the board and began playing

They played three rounds and Severus beat her twice

" You are pretty good at the game" Severus said

Brenda smiled, " Learned from the best, I can sometimes beat Ron"

" Is that an achievement?" Severus asked

Brenda nodded, " Oh yah, back in first year, if it wasn't for him, we would have never won that chess match while under the trapped door when we were looking for the stone"

" Which you weren't supposed to be looking for anyway" Severus reminded her

Brenda shrugged, " I know, but you have to admit, it was a pretty good thing that we did or V… You know who would have regained power when we were first years" Brenda said

Severus nodded

" Severus, I think you need to teach Brenda how to play Gobstones, your mother was captain of the school Gobstones team" Grandfather Severus said

" Yes, I am aware of that, I am also aware that the game is very… messy" Severus said

" But you're good at it" Grandfather Severus said

" It's fine, we don't have to play Gobstones, I never understood it anyway" Brenda said

Severus lifted an eyebrow then with his wand accioed two sets of Gobstones

" We're playing and I will teach you how to play" Severus said

" She might learn better if she had the directions" Grandfather Severus said

Severus nodded and handed her the directions

1\. The game must be played with two or more players.

2\. Each player is in possession of their own set of gobstones.

3\. A set of gobstones contains seven regular stones and one shooter, which must be clearly marked.

4\. A circle is drawn on the floor. All gobstones, save the shooter, should be placed inside the circle.

5\. Players take turns shooting their shooter into the circle, aiming for the gobstones placed inside the circle.

6\. Shoot the gobstone by kneeling on the ground anywhere outside of the circle and flicking your gobstone out of your fist with your thumb. at least one knuckle must be touching the ground.

7\. If a gobstone is knocked out of the circle, the player who hit it keeps it for one point. The shooter must remain within the circle in order for the point to count.

8\. When knocked out of the circle, a gobstone will squirt at the player who has not scored the point

9\. A player continues his turn until he fails to knock a gobstone out of the circle. he must then leave his shooter where it is and the next player takes a turn.

10\. The game is over when all of the gobstones have been knocked out of the circle. The player with the most gobstones is the winner.

" So… it's like muggle marbles but when a player doesn't get a point then they get a face full of slime" Brenda said

" Pretty much" Severus said, " Want to play?"

Brenda nodded and smiled, " Sounds fun"

They began to play and it looked like Severus was having a fun time, especially when Brenda ended up with a face full of slime, he began to chuckle

His chuckle died when he ended up with a face full of slime but that made Brenda laugh which got him laughing again

Grandfather Severus was very happy that his grandchildren were spending much needed time together

After they played a few rounds of gobstones, it was time to get ready for bed, but before Severus had her go up he said, " Fred may come over tomorrow when I get home from work, he may stay over for dinner as well, but you will be supervised"

Brenda smiled, " Thanks Dad" She knew they were going to be supervised, she just really wanted to see him

It was kind of awkward having to be supervised to see one another but they understood, it's better than what would happen, Severus absolutely forbidding them to see each other

After a couple weeks, Severus was a little lenient and let them have fifteen minutes of alone time but in the living room only. A lot of that had to do with Carissa reasoning with him

Fred and Brenda were figuring out what to name their son, they had a while yet, but it was fun to think about. They had about thirty names to start with, some names Brenda couldn't for the life of her figure out why Fred suggested them, one being Thomas Weasley

" No way are we naming our son Thomas Weasley or anything that even resembles Tom" Brenda said very firmly

Fred rolled his eyes, " Tom is a good name"

" Tom was Voldemort's real name" Brenda said, " Surely you know that by now"

" Ok, ok, sorry" Fred said crossing that name off the list

Some of the names on the list were Albus, Colin, Alastar, Ignotus, Cadmus, Antioch

Fred crossed those three names out in a heart beat

" I'm not naming my son after characters in a children's story" Fred said a little annoyed

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " Your son?"

" Our son" Fred said still annoyed

" It wasn't just a children's story you know, it was real" Brenda said

Fred nodded, " I know, but I feel he would get teased"

Brenda nodded to make Fred happy

Fred looked over the name Albus and looked at Brenda

Brenda shrugged, " He was a good man, I think he would be honored if we gave our son his name"

Fred wrinkled his nose, " Albus Weasley… I don't know… it just doesn't sound… right… Dumbledore was very… manipulative"

Brenda sighed, " You don't like it… ok"

She crossed it out

" We'll think about that for a middle name" Fred said, he could tell she really wanted Albus to make the final cut

Fred could see a pattern with all the names Brenda chose, they were all either dead or injured or family

" Colin, Cedric, William, Arthur, Remus, James, Sirius, Severus " Fred read the list then looked at Brenda

" What?" Brenda asked

" We're not naming him William, that's Bill's real name… let him name his own child that" Fred said

Brenda nodded

" Cedric?" Fred asked

Brenda shrugged

Fred shrugged, " Maybe… Colin… no, that boy was annoying"

After a lot of arguing and laughing, Brenda and Fred finally came down to seven names to name the baby: James Weasley, Sirius Weasley, Remus Weasley, Freddy Weasley, Severus Weasley, Arthur Weasley, or Cedric Weasley

" Ok, we only have one baby boy, we need to break the list down" Fred said

Brenda sighed

" Hey, I wanted to name my first son James" Harry said looking over Brenda's shoulder, " You know the tradition"

Brenda nodded, " Ok, James is out"

" And maybe Teddy would want to name his son Remus when he's older, we should leave that name for him" Harry said

" Ok, Remus is out, keep going Harry, We've been arguing for a while now" Fred said

" I do not want anybody named after me" Severus said coming in, "Two Severus's under one roof will get confusing"

" Three" Grandfather Severus said

" Not if we call him Sevy" Brenda said with a grin

" It's my name and I say no" Severus said firmly

" Ok, ok, we won't name him Severus… so we have Sirius, Cedric, Freddy and Arthur" Brenda said

Severus sighed, " Can't you be a little more original? Nobody said you have to name your children after people"

" But it's a tradition" Brenda said

" Start a new one" Severus said, " Fred you have five minutes"

Fred sighed, " We're not going to get anywhere tonight, we don't have to pick out a name yet anyway"

Brenda sighed and nodded

Fred got ready to leave and after kissing Brenda and waving goodbye to Harry, Severus left the room, Fred apperated home

Brenda looked at the names and smiled, " I know what to name him"

Brenda didn't tell anybody what she planned on naming her baby, not even Fred, they decided to take a break on naming the baby until after the wedding

Finally Brenda's month of grounding was over, it wasn't that bad, she had full reign of the house and yard, just not the potions lab, but she really wanted to get out off the property, go see her friends outside of them visiting her and stuff

The first thing she did after her grounding was up was apparate to WWW to surprise Fred

And after she did that, Fred actually scolded her for apparating without somebody

" Pregnant women this far along should not apparate alone" Fred scolded

" But I'm not that pregnant yet" Brenda argued

" It doesn't matter, I do not want you to apparate or floo by yourself, if you need to leave when nobody except for the house elves are with you, you ask one of them to apparate with you, do you understand?" Fred asked firmly

Brenda was stunned but she nodded, " Sheesh, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

" Haven't you been reading the baby books Mum gave you?" Fred asked

Brenda nodded, " Yes… I must have missed that part about apparating… Fred aren't you glad to see me?"

Fred smiled, " I'm very glad to see you, but I want you to be careful, you're carrying our son. We don't want anything to happen to him or to you"

Brenda sighed and nodded, " Ok, I won't apparate by myself anymore… forgive me?"

Fred grinned, " Always"

" So what do you want to do now that you're free?" Fred asked with a grin

" We have to go wedding shopping" Brenda said

Fred sighed, " Now what?"

" We have to pick out decorations, cake, music, where we will have it, who's going to marry us etc, and I have to look for a wedding dress… I can do that with my bridesmaids… but the other stuff, with you"

" Does it have to be now?" Fred asked

" Yes, our wedding is right around the corner, just a few short weeks away" Brenda said worried

Fred sighed

" Brenda calm down, while you were… um… grounded, your bridesmaids and Fred's groomsmen and our mum took care of all of that" George said with a smile

" What?" Brenda asked

" The wedding is going to be at the Burrow, like Charlie's was" George said

Brenda smiled, " That's perfect"

" And we have decorations, we won't tell you what they are though" George said with a grin

" You do know what our color theme is right?" Brenda asked

" Of course" George said with a grin

" We have a wizard already booked to marry the two of you, Mum will make a cake… trust me, the only thing left to worry about is your wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses, looks like you girls have some shopping to do" George said with a grin

Brenda was so excited, she jumped up and down and clapped

" Oh Thank You George" Brenda said excitedly and she gave him a hug

George laughed, " You're welcome"

" Yah, thanks bro, you don't know what this means to me" Fred said with relief

George laughed, " I think I have an idea"

" How come nobody's said anything before?" Fred asked

" We wanted to wait and see your reaction" George said with a grin, " It was well worth the wait"

The three of them laughed

" So do you guys need any help here?" Brenda asked

Fred shook his head no, " You know the rules, no potion making while you're pregnant"

Brenda groaned, " Not what I was talking about, and I hate that I can't make potions"

" No, we're pretty good here" George said looking around, they were pretty slow at the moment, they won't get busier until later

" I'm going to go visit Carissa" Brenda said

" Ok, be careful around all those potions" Fred said

Brenda nodded

Brenda headed over to Carissa's shop

" I'm so glad to see you un grounded" Carissa said with a smile

" I'm glad to not be grounded too" Brenda said

" So what do you have planned today?" Carissa asked

" Well I was going to go visit my aunt and my parents and Sirius… but Fred said I shouldn't apparate without somebody with me, so I don't know what I'm going to do now"

" Hmm, well, I could use some help around here today, I need to do inventory" Carissa explained

Brenda nodded, " I can do that, what do you want me to do?"

" Just take this parchment, and when I say a potion, I want you to tell me how many I should have and I will tell you how many I do have" Carissa said

Brenda shrugged, " Sounds easy enough"

They did inventory for about an hour

" Wow I'm glad you showed up" Carissa said, " If I had to do this by myself, it would have taken me at least two hours to get this far… thank you so much"

Brenda smiled, " It's no problem"

They weren't done yet

" Next is the dreamless sleeping draught, how many?" Carissa asked

Brenda looked on the parchment, " 55"

Carissa nodded and she started counting

Fifteen seconds later the door opened and Carissa had a customer who had to rowdy boys with him

" May I help you?" Carissa asked

" I need twenty four vials of calming draughts for my wife and I" The man said

Carissa looked surprised, " That is a big order"

" We would make it ourselves but with our boys, we just don't have the time anymore" The man explained

Carissa nodded, " Ok, I'll be right back"

" Carissa, I can finish counting these for you" Brenda suggested

Carissa nodded, " That's fine"

The boys saw Brenda and without their Dad looking, they snuck over to Brenda in the inventory room

" Whatcha doing?" One of the boys asked

" Counting" Brenda said looking at the boys who were identical twins

" Counting what?" The other boy asked

" Dreamless sleeping draught" Brenda said picking up another one and counting it

" Can we help?" One of the boys asked

" We're good at counting" The other boy said

" Um, I think you need to go back to your dad, you're not supposed to be back here" Brenda said

" But shopping is so boring, I'm a good helper" A boy said and he picked up a vial of sleeping potion

" I'm sure you are, but please put that down" Brenda said

" I'm a good helper too" The other boy said and he picked up a draught of living death vial that was already counted

" Boys, please put those down" Brenda said getting a little worried

" But we want to help" The boys protested and they both picked up another potion, a forgetfulness potion

" You will help me better by putting those down and go back to your father" Brenda was getting a little angry and a little worried, if they dropped those and they broke, who knows what would happen if the potions mix together

Brenda got out her wand and was about to accio the potions to herself

The boys saw that Brenda was getting angry and she got out her wand and that was making them mad, they wanted to help. The boys scrunched up their faces and they looked mad

" You're mean" They said together and they threw the potions that were in their hands to the ground which mixed both dreamless sleep, forgetfulness and draught of living death together

Brenda didn't even have time to cast a protego, she used her wand to grab the two boys and get them out of the way of danger when she got blasted to the other side of the room because of the potions mixed together and she was knocked out

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 38: Chapter 38  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carissa and the father of the two children came into the inventory room very worried

" Oh no, Brenda" Carissa gasped

Carissa ran over to Brenda while the father checked on his two boys who were crying

" Are you hurt?" The father asked

The boys shook their heads no, " We wanted to help" One said crying

" Lady not let us" The other said

" We try to help anyway" One said

" Um… we… got mad" The other said

" Dropped potions" One said

" Lady made us fly over here to safety" The other said

" But she flew that way… not safe" One said

Their father looked mad, but he was glad his sons told the truth

" You two will be dealt with when we get home" The father said seriously

That made the boys cry harder

The father said a spell that made it so the boys couldn't leave the area they were in, he didn't want them to cause any more trouble

The father went over to Carissa and Brenda

" How is she?" The father asked

" She's not waking up" Carissa said worriedly, " I tried everything I can think of trying safely"

" We should get her to St. Mungos" The father said, " And contact her family"

Carissa nodded, she cast a patronus to Severus and told him Brenda was hurt

" Brenda's fiancé is at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred Weasley" Carissa said

" Already there, I'm so sorry" The father said

The father hurried out

" Daddy?" The son's cried

" Your dad will be back" Carissa said

Less than two minutes later, Fred, George, Severus and Harry were at Carissa's with worried looks on their faces

" I contacted St. Mungos" Severus said, " Has there been any change?"

Carissa shook her head no

" What happened exactly?" Fred asked with a pained and worried look on his face

" From what I got out of my sons, She was doing inventory, and my son's snuck back here wanting to help, she refused but they tried to help anyway and they intentionly dropped the potions, she had her wand out and got them to safety while sacrificing herself to the blast" The father explained

Severus, Harry and Fred sighed, " Sounds like Brenda"

" What were the potions that were mixed together?" Severus asked

Carissa walked over to the potions as far as she dared, " Looks like a dreamless sleep we were counting, two forgetfulness potions and… a draught of living death potion"

That made the potion masters even more worried

The healers from St. Mungos showed up and tried to wake her up but couldn't

They took her to the hospital with everybody else behind them

" I contacted Mum and Dad" George said, " They're going to contact Ron and Hermione"

Harry nodded

The healers worked on Brenda for over an hour, they brought her out of the danger of the Draught of Living Death, but they couldn't wake her from the dreamless sleep, and they need to do that before they can work on the forgetfulness part

" How is she?" Harry asked once the healers came out

" We got her out of Living Death" The Healer said, " But… not the others"

" And the baby?" Fred asked

" Are you the father of the baby?" The Healer asked

Fred nodded worriedly

" Brenda got full force of three potions mixed together, two more dangerous than the other one… The baby is still alive… but I do not think for long, Brenda wasn't getting enough oxygen for the baby after the blast, and she breathed in all of those fumes from the potions" The Healer explained, " And even before the blast, there was something wrong with Brenda's womb… tell me, has she had any traumatic near death experiences besides this one recently? Over the last couple of years?"

" Yes" Harry said

" Please Healer, isn't there anything you can do?" Fred asked worriedly

" I might have a suggestion" Severus said , " Why not take the baby out of Brenda's womb"

The Healer nodded, " We can try that, but we have to give her a potion, and I do not think she can swallow it"

" So spell it into her stomach" Severus said getting angry

The Healer bowed his head, " Yes of course"

" What are you talking about Sir?" Fred asked, " Take the baby out of Brenda's womb?"

" It's not uncommon, I talked to Brenda about this already, she didn't want to do it, but the baby will be safe, and when Brenda is ready to have him back, we just put him back in her womb"

" Where does the baby go?" Fred asked

" He will be put in a jelly like substance in stasis, nice and comfortable, it is supposed to feel like the mother's womb, he will be sleeping of course and when the mother is ready, the baby is put back and resumes growing until the baby is ready to be born" Severus explained

" Is it safe?" Fred asked

Severus nodded, " I wouldn't suggest it if it weren't"

" Ok, we need the consent of the father to do this" The Healer said with a form in his hand

Fred took the form and read it

" It will be safe to do this right?" Fred asked

" Very" The Healer said

Fred sighed, " Ok, my future wife and my baby's life are in your hands, remember that… and remember who their family is"

Fred signed the form

" No need for threats, we will take very good care of your family Mr. Weasley" The Healer said and he left the group

The other Weasleys showed up along with Hermione and Ron

" So what's the news?" Hermione asked

" She is out of Living Death" Severus said

" But they cannot get her out of Dreamless sleep or Forgetfulness" Harry finished

" They're taking the baby out of the womb" Fred said a little shakily

Hermione gasped, " She lost the baby?"

" No, they're trying to save the baby" Severus said, " It's a potion to take the baby out and to put back in later"

" There's something wrong with Brenda's womb, even before the blast, because she's had a near death experience in a two year range" Harry said bitterly

" Oh dear" Hermione said

They waited for another half hour and the Healer came back

" The procedure went well, the baby is doing fine and he is in stasis" The Healer said

" And what about Brenda?" Harry asked

" Still no change" The Healer said

" May we go see her?" Ginny asked

" At this time, only family" The Healer said

" We are all family" Mrs. Weasley said

" Of course you are" The Healer sighed, " Um… her parents, brother and fiancé"

When he realized that was only three people, he let Molly and Arthur come in as well as her future in law parents

Eventually everybody got to go visit Brenda, but Fred, Harry and Severus barely left her side

Brenda woke up about a week later, she had such a headache

" Where am I?" Brenda asked groggily

" You're at St. Mungos, you had a nasty accident" Harry said

" A nasty accident?" Brenda asked

Harry nodded

" How are you feeling?" Severus asked

" Um… ok, I have a headache" Brenda said

" We will get a healer for you, they can give you a potion" Severus said

He walked out to go get a healer

" We were really worried" Harry said, " I'm glad you're ok"

" Um… thanks" Brenda said with an unsure smile, " Who are you?"

That made Harry and Fred worried

"What do you remember?" Harry asked

" Um, waking up and seeing you all surrounding me and calling me Brenda" Brenda said

" You don't remember any of us?" Fred asked

Brenda shook her head no, " Should I?"

" Yes you should, I'm your fiancé and Harry is your brother, and the man that walked out of the room is your dad" Fred said worried

" Oh… ok" Brenda said

Severus came in with a Healer

" Ah Brenda, you're awake, that's good" The Healer said

" Healer you have to do something, she doesn't remember anything" Fred said worriedly

" Anything?" The Healer asked a little surprised, " Well she was hit with forgetfulness potion, lets give it a few days"

" Um… can I get out of bed?" Brenda asked

" I'm afraid not" The Healer said

" Why?" Brenda asked, " I feel fine"

" You had a very traumatic experience, it's best if you rest for a few days" The Healer said

Brenda sighed, " Ok"

Everybody came to visit Brenda every day, trying to get her memory back, they showed her pictures, told stories about her but nothing seemed to click

" That doesn't even seem possible that I could do that, even with help from uh… Harry" Brenda said

" It's true, you and Harry are heroes of the Wizarding World" Ron said

At night Severus would stay with her

" How can you be my dad, we don't even look alike" Brenda said one night

" I adopted you" Severus said

" After my mum sacrificed herself to save Harry and me?" Brenda asked

Severus nodded, " The Dark Lord… Voldemort broke into your house when you and Harry were babies and killed your father first, then came after you and Harry, he would have spared your mum, but she sacrificed her life to save yours and Harry's"

" Why would she do that?" Brenda asked shocked

" Because she loves you" Severus said

" But…it just doesn't seem right" Brenda said

" When you're a parent you would understand… it's not like you'll never see your parents again, you see them quite often" Severus said

Brenda was very confused

" It's magic" Severus said with a sigh, no way was he going to try and explain the way she can see her parents

" So… am I a good daughter or am I… um… a diva because I'm famous?" Brenda asked

Severus smirked, " I like that word, diva… no, you're a good daughter… you get into a lot of trouble sometimes and I'm surprised you and your brother haven't given me grey hair yet, but you are good… and not a diva, you and Harry don't like being famous"

" Why?" Brenda asked

" I guess you two don't feel like you should be famous" Severus said

" Oh" Brenda said

" Now, enough questions, it's time to go to sleep" Severus said

After a few more days, the healers let Brenda go home

" What about the baby?" Fred asked

" We will keep him until Brenda is ready to have children" The healer said, " He will be safe"

" What baby?" Brenda asked

" Our baby" Fred said

" I thought we aren't married" Brenda said

" We aren't" Fred said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " You got me pregnant?"

Fred shrugged, " It was beyond our control"

Brenda sighed, " Any other surprises I should know about?"

Fred shrugged, " I can't think of any"

When the two of them apparated to the Burrow, there was a little party

" What's this for?" Brenda asked, " Is it my birthday?"

" Uh, no, we wanted to celebrate that you're alright, besides the amnesia" Harry said

" We are going to help you remember who you are" Ginny said

" How?" Brenda asked

" With this" Severus said and he revealed a pensieve

" What's that?" Brenda asked

" It's a pensieve, it can replay memories" Harry explained

Brenda looked a little worried, " I don't know if I want to remember everything that happened in my life, from the way you all told me, my life has been very dangerous

" But there are a lot of good memories too" Fred said

" We're hoping it will get you to remember" Harry said

" Will you please look?" Severus asked, " Harry and I will be with you the whole time and explain things if you do not understand"

Brenda sighed and nodded, " Ok"

Fred persuaded Severus to let him go into the pensieve as well

Fred, Severus and Harry went inside the Pensieve with Brenda

The first memory they went into was when she got her letter and Hagrid told her she was a witch

" Why was I in a tent? Was I camping by myself?" Brenda asked

" Uh, no, you actually lived in there" Harry said

" This was before I adopted you" Severus said

" Your first set of adopted parents died in a car crash and you were kicked out of orphanages" Harry said

Brenda's face looked shocked

" Why was I kicked out?" Brenda asked

" Uncontrollable magic" Severus explained

They watched the rest of the memory

" Knock Knock" Hagrid said

Hagrid scared Brenda but she figured out it was Hagrid who was going to take her to Diagon Alley and she was excited. She got out of her tent expecting to see a regular sized man but instead she saw a giant

" Wow" Brenda said under her breath then she asked, " Are you Hagrid?"

" Yes I am Brenda, and I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said

" YES" Brenda yelled

" You sound more enthusiastic than Harry did" Hagrid said with a little chuckle, " Of course at first he didn't believe me and got in an argument with his... family"

" Who's Harry?" Brenda asked

Hagrid realized his mistake, " Oh... uh... another student who I took to Diagon Alley"

" So you do this a lot?" Brenda asked

" Sometimes" Hagrid said, " So are you ready?"

Brenda smiled and nodded

" Lets go then" Hagrid said

" I can't leave my tent, it has all my stuff in it, it might get stolen" Brenda said

" I can fix that" Hagrid said

With a wave of his umbrella, he made it so nobody could steal the tent or get in it

" That's cool" Brenda said in awe

" Just don't tell anybody, I'm not supposed to use magic" Hagrid said

" Your secrets safe with me" Brenda said with a smile

The two walked and went on a bus and walked some more until they got to a rundown pub and Hagrid opened the door for Brenda

" After you my lady" Hagrid said

Brenda smiled, " Thank you"

" The usual Hagrid?" The bar tender asked

" Not today, I'm on official Hogwarts business, taking young Brenda to get her school things" Hagrid said

" Bless my soul, it's Brenda Potter" The bar tender said

Everybody in the pub stared

" No, Brenda Williamson" Brenda said and blushed when she saw the whole pub looking at her

The bar tender looked at Hagrid who was shaking his head no and he got the idea

" My mistake Ms. Williamson" The bar tender said

" That's ok" Brenda said

Hagrid led Brenda over to the brick wall and hit the bricks in the right combination and the wall opened up

" Welcome Brenda, to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said with a smile

There were people all walking around and talking and such

Brenda was amazed at everything she saw while following Hagrid who led her to Gringotts the Wizard bank

Hagrid went up to one of the desks and whispered, " Brenda Potter would like to make a withdraw, I have her key, she doesn't know her last name, she goes by Williamson" Hagrid handed the goblin Brenda's key

Brenda didn't catch anything Hagrid was saying to the goblin. She was in aw at everything

" Brenda this way" Hagrid said after getting her attention

" Where are we going?" Brenda asked

" Getting you're money" Hagrid said

" I don't have any" Brenda said

" Your parents left you a bunch of it" Hagrid said

" Oh" was all Brenda could say

They got in a cart

" I really hate this part" Hagrid said as his face turned green even before they were rolling

They rolled for a while until the cart stopped and the goblin took the key and unlocked the door and again Brenda was in aw

" Wow and this is all mine?" Brenda asked

" Yes" Hagrid said still a little green

Hagrid explained the wizarding money to Brenda and helped her put some in her bag

" That should be enough for the year" Hagrid said

Brenda agreed

They went back up to the front with a bag full of money, Brenda couldn't wait to go shopping. She had a big grin on her face

After about three hours of shopping they had one thing left to get. A wand

" Three hours of shopping with this girl, she takes forever" Hagrid thought

" So did we get everything?" Hagrid asked

" Everything but a wand" Brenda said

" Is that all? Well then we just need to go to Ollivander's, no better wands anywhere else. You go inside, I have some business to take care of" Hagrid said

Brenda nodded and started walking towards Ollivander's

" Oh Brenda before I forget, can you give this note to Ollivander? It's really important that you do before he starts talking" Hagrid said

Brenda nodded with a confused look on why he gave all the store people notes before she could talk to them

Brenda tried reading the note but it was blank

" Must be magic" Brenda thought as she went inside

" Hello" Brenda called

A man appeared with white hair and Brenda handed him a note before he spoke

" I wondered when I would be seeing you Ms. Brenda Po- uh... Williamson... Seems like only yesterday your parents were in here getting their first wands

" My parents were witches and wizards?" Brenda asked, " Wonder why they never told me, probably too busy"

Ollivander tried many, many wands on Brenda but none of them worked and then he found the last one

" I wonder" Ollivander said

He went up to her and said, " Try this one"

Brenda tried it and it was perfect but it made Ollivander shudder

"Curious indeed" Ollivander said

" What's curious?" Brenda asked

" I know every wand I ever sold Ms. Williamson, every one, it's curious that this wand chose you" Ollivander said

" Why?" Brenda asked

" Because this is the Holly, Mermaid scale and Phoenix feather wand, it's curious that the phoenix feather in this wand came from the bird that only had three feathers taken out for wands, it's curious that this wand chose you when one of it's brothers gave you that scar" Ollivander said

" You mean my star scar?" Brenda asked touching it

Ollivander nodded

" Ok, so who owns that wand?" Brenda asked

" We don't speak of his name, he is very evil, I am sure all your questions will be answered at Hogwarts, you need not be frightened for the monster who did that is gone" Ollivander said

After Brenda was done paying for the wand, Hagrid knocked on the window holding a Snow White owl

" Happy Birthday Brenda" Hagrid said happily

" It's not my birthday" Brenda thought confused but had a happy smile, she liked the owl

She left the wand shop and went up to Hagrid and the owl

" Thank you Hagrid, but it's not my birthday" Brenda said, " My birthday was months ago"

" Oh well then... happy late birthday" Hagrid said

Brenda smiled

" So what are you going to name her" Hagrid asked

" I don't know... Angel" Brenda decided

" Sounds like a good name" Hagrid said

" So what do you think so far?" Fred asked

" I think Diagon Alley is amazing, I didn't know people could be so mean and kicked an eleven year old out of an orphanage because she is different… I know I didn't like pink"

" Is anything coming back yet?" Harry asked

Brenda shook her head no, "Just that I don't like pink"

" We will keep going" Severus said

Two weeks later Brenda was at the King's Cross Station and she was looking for platform 9 3/4, she didn't have to carry a lot because she found out how to shrink a bunch of her belongings to fit in her bag but she was getting scared because she couldn't find her platform

" I thought students weren't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts" Brenda said

" You didn't know better, I don't know how you figured out that spell anyway, you didn't have any schooling yet" Severus said

" Probably because she likes to read" Fred said

After about five minutes of searching she was becoming frantic because the train would leave at 11:00 and it was 10:50. Finally she heard somebody talking about muggles and she heard Hagrid say something about muggles during their trip to Diagon Alley so she followed them. It looked like a black haired boy had the same idea as her

" Awe you missed the prank George and I pulled on Mum, we pretended to be the other twin and confuse her" Fred said with a mock pout

" Excuse me, Excuse me, can you tell me how to" Harry was lost for words

" Get on the platform deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked

Harry nodded

" It's really easy, all you have to do is walk straight through the wall between nine and ten. Best do it at a run if you're nervous" Mrs. Weasley said

Harry listened to the plump woman and walked straight through

" Wow" Brenda said

" Is he your friend?" The woman asked Brenda

" No, he just had the same idea I did" Brenda said, " So just walk straight through?"

" Yes" Mrs. Weasley said

Brenda walked straight through and found platform 9 3/4

" Wow" Brenda said as she took her stuff off the cart and got on the train, " I'm going to Hogwarts"

Brenda found an empty compartment and sat by herself and then the boy who asked the woman poked his head in

" Mind if I sit down?" Harry asked

" Not at all" Brenda said as she smiled

Harry sat down

" I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

" Brenda Williamson" Brenda said, " It's nice to meet you"

" That's weird" Harry said

" What is?" Brenda asked confused

" You've been the first person I've met in the wizarding world who wasn't aw struck by my name" Harry said

" Are you famous or something?" Brenda asked

Fred had to chuckle at that, " The first time you two meet and you don't even know you two are brother and sister"

" I think I am, but I don't remember doing anything, I think whatever I did I did as a baby" Harry said

" That's strange" Brenda said

All of a sudden a red head poked his head in

" Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full" Ron asked

" Yah sure" The two said together

The red head smiled as he sat down

" I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" Ron said smiling

" I'm Brenda Williamson" Brenda said

" I'm Harry Potter" Harry said

Ron was in aw

" You are... do you have that... that scar? Ron asked a little embarrassed

Harry showed his scar and chuckled and Brenda was in aw now, his scar was in the exact same place as her scar was

The three began talking about stuff, mostly Ron because he knew the Wizarding world unlike Harry and Brenda. Harry bought the three of them a bunch of wizard candy from the trolley when it came around and then Hermione showed up looking for a toad that a boy named Neville lost. She saw that Ron was trying to do magic but it didn't work and then Hermione demonstrated by fixing Harry's glasses. Then she told the three to get into their robes since they would be arriving soon and then she left

After a while they made it to Hogsmeade and got off the train and heard Hagrid calling for the first years.

" Hi Hagrid" Both Harry and Brenda said at the same time

" Hello you two" Hagrid said smiling

The first years all got in boats and was going up to the castle that was to be their home for nine months. Everybody was in aw at how magnificent the castle looked. They were lead up to the Great Hall but was stopped by a witch Professor McGonagall who told them that they will begin the feast shortly but before they must be settled into their houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She talked some more about the houses and then left to get permission to bring in the first years, while she was doing that

" It's true then, Harry Potter has returned" Malfoy said

Malfoy went up to Harry

" This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Malfoy said with a sneer

Ron tried stifling a laugh but failed

" Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe... you must be a Weasley" Malfoy said to Ron

Fred got angry at that, " I should punch that little ferret"

" Settle down Mr. Weasley, this is just a memory" Severus said

Malfoy turned back to Harry

" You best be careful, you don't want to hang out with the wrong sort, I can help you there" Malfoy said as he stuck out his hand for a shake

Harry looked down at the hand and then back at Malfoy and said, " I can make out the wrong sort for my self thanks"

Malfoy didn't know what to say to that and didn't have time for a comeback when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and told everybody that they were ready.

Everybody followed McGonagall into the Great Hall and everybody was looking up at the ceiling that looked like the night sky. Brenda could hear Hermione telling that it's not the real but magic that she read about in Hogwarts A History

Brenda rolled her eyes when she thought that Hermione would be snobby because she's smart

The first years stood in the middle of the Great Hall and waited until they were told what to do next. McGonagall told them what will happen and then the sorting hat started to say a rhyme and then the ceremony began with the sorting hat placement. There were a lot of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins and before the hat could be put on Malfoy's head the hat screamed Slytherin

" Well that's a bad sign" Brenda whispered so only Harry and Ron could hear

Hermione got Gryffindor, so did Ron and it took a while for Harry to be placed also in Gryffindor and then it was Brenda's turn

" Brenda Potter" McGonagall called

There were whispers about Brenda Potter and people were also looking at Harry

Nobody moved

" Brenda Potter" McGonagall called again, " Oh I'm sorry... Brenda Williamson"

Brenda went up to be sorted and it took her a while too but finally she was also put in Gryffindor and she went and sat next to Ron.

After a while the ceremony was over and the headmaster made a few announcements and then the feast began

Brenda was quiet throughout the whole meal, she was wondering why McGonagall messed up her last name, Potter and Williamson don't even look the same. Then she wondered why the bar tender said Brenda Potter

" This night is really confusing" Brenda thought

After the feast the first years were led by the prefects to the Common Rooms and they learned the password which was Caput Draconus and learned where the rooms are and that all their stuff is up in their rooms

After a while professor McGonagall came up into the Common Room

" Mr. Potter, Ms. Williamson, I need to speak with you... alone" McGonagall said giving a few students the idea and they left

" Yes professor?" Brenda asked

" You might want to sit down when I tell you this" McGonagall said

The two first years gave each other worried looks and they sat down

" Ok... Harry you know most of what I'm going to say, what I don't say you can fill her in" McGonagall said

" Ok" Harry said still confused

" Ok, here it goes, Ms. Williamson I know you're wondering why I called for Brenda Potter" McGonagall said

" Yes, why does everybody call me Brenda Potter?" Brenda asked

" Do you know Brenda that you were adopted?" McGonagall asked

Brenda's eyes were wide but she shook her head no

" It's true, you were adopted by the Williamsons" McGonagall said

" Then if I was adopted, then who are my real parents?" Brenda asked

McGonagall looked at both of the kids and said,

" Lily and James Potter"

They watched the memory of the first classes they had, everybody was hoping Brenda would remember something from her first potions lesson since she is passionate about potions

" I do not want any wand waving in this class" Snape said

The Potters were the only ones taking notes

" Wow Harry taking notes the very first day, Hermione's not even taking notes" Fred said with a chuckle

" Some of you might not think this is magic at all. I don't believe you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... some of you might think it wise to... NOT PAY ATTENTION" Snape said firmly

The Potters looked up from their notes

" Ah the Potters, our new celebrities... Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked

Hermione raised her hand and Brenda just sat there thinking of the answer in her head

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

Snape sneered and said, " Lets try again, Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up

" I don't know sir" Harry said

" Ok lets try one more time, Mr. Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand shot straight up again

" Put your hand down you silly girl" Snape commanded Hermione

Hermione slowly put her hand down

" Well Mr. Potter?" Snape asked

" I don't know sir" Harry whispered

" Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it?" Snape asked then he turned to Brenda, " Ms. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

" Well that was pretty mean singling us out like that, how did you end up adopting us?" Brenda asked

" You will find out later" Severus said

" It just looks like you hate our guts" Brenda said

" He did" Fred said

" Did not, now just listen" Severus said

" I really like what happened here" Harry said with a smirk

Brenda smiled, "Sir, if you mix those two ingredients together you get a very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. And where would I look if you told me to find you a bezoar? I would look inside the belly of a goat for the stone. And Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. And with no disrespect professor, Harry and I were just taking notes of every thing you were saying since you came in the class room, you can check my parchment if you wish"

Snape checked her parchment and he knew there was no way that he could deduct points from Gryffindor, the Potters were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Snape glared at Brenda and then looked at the class, " Very well, I want you all to take notes for the rest of the hour while I lecture on the importants of potion making"

Fred and Harry couldn't help but chuckle

" Very cheeky, but you were doing everything you were supposed to be doing" Severus said

Brenda was quiet for a moment and was lost in thought, " You asked the same question during our second year as a review"

The three men gasped

" Yes I did, are you remembering?" Severus asked

" Um… just that" Brenda said

" Good, at least it's something" Severus said in approval

They watched the memory of their first flying lesson

" Why is this significant?" Brenda asked, " It just looks like another class"

" This class lead up to you and Harry being on the Quidditch team" Fred said with a grin

Everybody was excited and they were talking before Madam Hooch got there

" Good afternoon students... Well what are you waiting for? Stand by your brooms and yell Up... With feeling" Madam Hooch said

All the first years shouted UP

Only a few people got their brooms up with the first try, one of them was Harry Brenda got her broom up with the second try, Hermione's broom wasn't listening and when Ron got his up, he got smacked in the face and Harry and Brenda chuckled

Once everybody had their brooms in their hand, Madam Hooch told them to straddle their brooms and levitate off the ground and come back down

" This is really boring, we should be able to fly. Not just levitating a few feet off the ground" Malfoy said to his friends Crabbe and Goyle

Hermione heard Malfoy and she thought "what an idiot, doesn't he know that we must learn the basics so we don't get hurt or kill ourselves?"

The first years levitated up and down a few times and then one time Neville's broom wouldn't listen when he wanted down and his broom began to go crazy and it was out of control. The Gryffindors were panicking and the Slytherins were laughing. A few first years tried helping and tried getting him down by magic but the broom was too fast, Madam Hooch tried also but she couldn't get him down off that crazy broom either. After a while Neville fell off the broom and landed on his wrist and there was a loud CRACK and the Gryffindors gasped. Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and helped him up and looked at his wrist and it was indeed broken

" You need to go see Madam Promfrey... If I see any of you on your brooms you'll be out of this school before you can say the word Quidditch

" Poor Neville" Brenda said silently

There was a lot of talking and then Malfoy found something round and found that it was Neville's rememberal

" If the fat guy gave this thing a squeeze... maybe then he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Malfoy said to the Slytherins who began to chuckle

The Gryffindors saw that Malfoy had Neville's rememberal and Harry stepped up

" Give it here Malfoy" Harry said mad

" No... I don't think I will, I think I'll leave it someplace where he won't find it... how about the roof

Malfoy got on his broom and flew to the sky, " What's the matter Potter, too high for your reach?"

" I got to do it" Harry said

" Harry no way, you heard what Hooch said, you don't even know how to fly yet" Hermione said

Harry wasn't listening and flew up to Malfoy, " Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom"

" I don't think so" Malfoy said and he began to fly and Harry was chasing him

" He's not going to get him in time" Brenda said, Brenda mounted her broom

" Brenda no, don't be like Harry" Hermione pleaded

" I have to help him out Hermione... oh and I'm not being an idiot" Brenda said and gave Hermione a look and then she took off after her brother and the stupid Malfoy. Brenda zoomed pass Harry

" Wow... Brenda?" Harry was shocked

Brenda went after Malfoy and got the Rememberal out of Malfoy's hands just like a Chaser would get the Quaffle out of the opponents hands

" Hey, where'd you come from Potter?" Malfoy yelled and went faster on his broom and was gaining up on Brenda

Brenda tried turning around to get back to her classmates but Malfoy was blocking her

" You're not getting pass me unless you hand me the rememberal" Malfoy said stubbornly

Brenda glared at Malfoy and then looked to see where her brother was

" HARRY CATCH!" Brenda yelled and she threw the rememberal at Harry and it went over his head, Harry raced and caught the rememberal and headed back down to the ground

" NO! Stop ruining my fun" Malfoy said

" You have a weird way of thinking if you thought that was fun Malfoy" Brenda said as she descended to the ground and Malfoy grudgingly following

When the three of them got on the ground, they were scared because in front of them was Professor McGonagall

" Busted" Ron said under his breath

" You should have been in trouble, detention with points taken away at the very least, I still cannot believe she put the two of you on the Quidditch team" Severus said

" I'm very glad she did" Fred said with a grin, " These two were awesome"

"Harry Potter, Brenda Potter, Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall said in a worried voice, " What in the world were you all doing up there? You are first years not third years, you could have broken bones, you could have died up there, What do you have to say for yourselves"

The three started talking all at once

" Silence... I don't even want to hear it...Potters follow me, Malfoy, Professor Snape is coming to deal with you" McGonagall said

" Did you give Malfloy Detention for that?" Harry asked

" Not that it's any of your business, but yes I did, a months worth of detention and I wrote to his father" Severus said

The two Potters looked at each other and followed McGonagall

" Don't even say it Hermione" Harry said as he walked by

" I wasn't saying anything" Hermione said

McGonagall led the two Potters to Professor Quirrell's room where he was teaching a class

" Professor Quirrell, excuse me for interrupting but can I please see Mr. Wood for a moment?" McGonagall asked

Quarrel nodded yes and Wood came out of the classroom

" Yes Professor?" Wood asked

" Wood, I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser" McGonagall said happily

" WHAT?" Both Potters asked

" Positions for Quidditch, we needed two positions filled and congratulations you two, you will be playing Quidditch, Wood will show you the balls and tell you how to play" McGonagall said

" What about class?" Wood asked

" I'll explain everything to Quirrell" McGonagall said as she left

" Ok well you two I bet have a lot of questions" Wood said

" Yes, first one... What's Quidditch?" Brenda asked

" You never heard of Quidditch?" Wood was surprised

" We both grew up in muggle homes" Harry said

" Wow, both Harry and Brenda Potter not knowing what Quidditch is... ok it's really quite simple, come on I'll show you" Wood said

Wood led the two Potters into the Quidditch storage room and took out the trunk with the balls

" Ok there are 7 players to a Quidditch team, three chasers, two beaters, a seeker and a keeper. There are three kinds of balls, the Quaffle that you try to score with, the bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Brenda you are a Chaser, you try to score with the Quaffle" Wood said

" Ok so it's kind of like a muggle game of soccer" Brenda said

" Kind of" Wood said, " Harry your job is tougher, you need to find the golden Snitch which is this little gold ball"

He handed the ball to Harry, " I like this ball" Harry said

" Right now you do, but this little ball flies and is damn hard to see, you Harry have to catch it, if you catch it Harry, the game is over. Harry if you catch it... we win" Wood said

" Cool, so these must be the bludgers, what do they do?" Brenda asked

" Watch... Harry you might want to hold this" Wood said as he handed Harry a bat. Then Wood unstrapped the bludgers and it went flying up, " Get ready to hit it"

The bludger came back and Harry hit it with the bat and it went flying again and then it came back and Wood wrestled it to the ground and got it back in the trunk with the strap

" That's a bludger, they try to hit the players and if you do get hit, it hurts a lot but Madam Promfey can always heal you, nobody has died... yet" Wood said

" So who are the beaters that have to protect us from them?" Brenda asked

" Fred and George Weasley" Wood said

The Potters looked scared

" Don't worry, they're really good at their position, they take it seriously" Wood said

The Potters' faces relaxed

Fred couldn't help but laugh at the faces of the young Potters

" You were actually afraid of us?" Fred asked

" We were just worried, since by then we knew you like pranks" Harry said

" Well I think that is enough memories for one day" Severus said, " What do you think Brenda?"

Brenda nodded, " I have a lot to remember"

They got out of the Pensieve and the party resumed

Everybody was so happy she remembered something

Every day the group went inside the pensieve, different people went inside as well, Harry, Severus and Fred always went in with her, but sometimes Hermione, Ron and Ginny went in as well

They went through all of Brenda's first year memories. It took a week, Brenda was shocked that she and Harry could communicate through thought

" Can we try it?" Brenda asked

Harry smiled and didn't say anything, " What do you want to say?" He thought

Brenda jumped, " Wow… how did you do that?"

" It's easy, it's like talking, instead of saying something to me, just think it, I'll hear it" Harry thought

Brenda jumped again, " Um… I cannot wait until I have my memories back" She thought

" Yep I heard that" Harry thought

" Wow" Brenda said aloud

Harry chuckled, " Don't worry, you'll get your memory back"

They saw how Professor Snape became Brenda's guardian, how Brenda went into a forbidden room, and how angry Severus was at that but thank goodness they didn't see the punishment she received

" Why did I do that?" Brenda asked

" You were very curious" Severus said, " And sometimes a troublemaker"

" Was I bad a lot?" Brenda asked nervous

" No, not a lot" Severus reassured his daughter

They watched all of second year, which took another week, there was a lot of things Severus didn't even know about and he found that interesting

" You can't punish us for things we did in the past" Harry said defensively

" I already knew about the polyjuice potion" Severus said

" Your crush on me started this year" Fred said with a grin

" As I recall, you had a crush on me this year as well" Brenda said with a smirk

Everybody in the pensieve gasped, " You remember something else"

" I did?" Brenda asked

" We should get out now, let you rest, maybe you can remember things on your own" Severus said

" No, I want to keep going. I need to get my memory back, I heard Ginny and Hermione talk about mine and Fred's wedding the other day, it's supposed to be in a month and a couple weeks, I want to remember" Brenda said firmly

" We can postpone the wedding" Fred said, it hurt him to say that but he loved Brenda, he would wait a lifetime for her

" That's sweet, but I really want to remember" Brenda said

" You do not want to overdo it, we finished your second year of school, sometimes your brain needs to rest to digest the information" Severus said

" Severus is right" Harry said

" But" Brenda started

" No buts, lets get out and play Quidditch or something" Fred said

Brenda sighed and nodded

They all got out of the pensieve and announced that Brenda remembered something else

Everybody was very happy for her and George laughed when he heard that she remembered Fred saying he had a crush on her that year

All of the younger generation of adults went outside to play Quidditch with Hermione as the referee since she hates flying

That night, while in bed, Brenda just couldn't get it out of her head, Fred was going to postpone the wedding because she didn't have her memory, why does bad things always happen to her?

" I have to continue, I must remember" Brenda said getting up and getting dressed

The pensieve was at the Weasleys, but the vials of memory were in Severus's rooms

" This is going to be tricky" Brenda thought to herself hoping Harry didn't hear, she still couldn't figure out how the mind thing worked

Brenda got out her invisibility cloak and wrapped it around herself, she had a feeling she used this cloak to sneak around here one other time, but she couldn't put her finger on the reason why

She tiptoed out of her bedroom with the cloak on, and tiptoed to her Dad's bedroom, she silently opened the door which squeaked a little bit, but to her it was loud

She waited a minute hardly breathing, but nothing happened, her dad was asleep

She tried accioing the memory vials but it didn't work, Severus had them spelled to stay put

Brenda did a point me spell to the vials of memory and she was led to a black wristband that had a picture of a vial on it, it looked like her bracelet that Fred said he gave to her for her 17th birthday but darker and manlier

If this was anything like her bracelet, she didn't know how she was going to get the vials out

She picked it up and tried to open it, it didn't work

She knew the bracelet was spelled to only open up for Severus or if Severus gave somebody permission

She really wanted to see more memories, she had an idea what she could do to get him to open the wristband, but if he found out what she did, he'd be livid and would never forgive her, and she'd be in trouble with the law, she thought of the imperious curse but she decided against it, she regretfully put the wristband down exactly where she found it and silently walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind her and headed back to her bedroom, she'd just have to wait and look at more memories with her family and friends

Brenda didn't realize that when Severus's door squeaked, he woke up, he is a very light sleeper but is really good at pretending, another thing Brenda didn't realize is that Severus sets up wards everywhere, including his personal belongings, so when she touched his wrist band, he knew about it, and he had a good feeling what she wanted to do

" I should have confiscated that damn cloak" Severus thought annoyed, " But I am proud of her for doing the right thing"

He wondered what would be best, confront her in the morning, or confront her now

Severus got out of bed, but on his robe and slippers and walked to Brenda's room and knocked softly

Brenda wasn't asleep yet, she was thinking about how she came so close to seeing more memories, but she knew the only way to do that was through an unforgivable curse, she was angry and frustrated, why couldn't she see more memories when she wanted to? She was getting her memory back, that should be the first clue that they should keep going with the memories

Brenda heard a knock at her door and it scared her, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep

Severus quietly walked in the room and saw Brenda sleeping on her stomach

" She couldn't be asleep this quickly" Severus thought

He quietly walked to her bed and sat at the end of it

Brenda felt her Dad sit at the end of the bed, her heart was racing, she was nervous, did her dad find out she snuck in his bedroom? Was she in big trouble? So many thoughts were running through her head

Severus waited to see if Brenda would turn over and face him

She didn't

Severus sighed and put his hand on her back and felt her stiffen under his touch

He began rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down

" Brenda I know you're awake" Severus said

That scared Brenda even more, " What was I thinking?" She thought to herself

" Would you please turn over so we can talk properly? I do not wish to speak to the back of your head" Severus said stopping the back rub

" Ca… can we talk tomorrow?" Brenda whispered

" No, we cannot" Severus said a little firmly

Brenda sighed and turned over so she was facing Severus, he didn't really look angry, just a little annoyed, which really surprised Brenda

" That's better, now then, do you want to tell me what was going through your head tonight?" Severus asked

" What do you mean?" Brenda tried to play dumb like she didn't know what he was talking about

Severus rolled his eyes, " Don't play dumb with me, I'm talking about your little stunt you just pulled and you know it... now I will ask again, do you want to tell me what was going through your head tonight?"

" Um… not really" Brenda whispered

" Well, you're going to tell me anyway young lady" Severus said firmly but not harshly, " I do not like being woken up in the middle of the night because my daughter is snooping around my bedroom and touching my personal belongings"

" But you were asleep" Brenda protested

" I was, until you opened the door, I happen to be a very light sleeper, the slightest squeak can wake me up" Severus explained

" Oh" Brenda said, not knowing what else to say, " Um… are you going to… um… punish me?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " You mean am I going to spank you… no, you are too old for that… but a punishment we will talk about later, right now I want you to tell me what was going through your head that made you want to sneak in my room and try to steal what is inside my wrist band"

" I… just wanted more memories" Brenda said

Severus's eyebrow was still raised, " And if you somehow got a hold of the memories, thank Merlin you didn't because there is only one way without my permission and you would be in more trouble than a mere spanking if you did that, but if you did, what would you do with the memories? The pensieve is at the Burrow"

" I was going to go to the Burrow" Brenda said sitting up against her propped pillows

" That's breaking and entering, even if you're engaged, you're not his wife yet" Severus said

" But Mrs. Weasley said I could come over any time, day or night" Brenda said

" Yes, but she didn't mean by sneaking in without anybody knowing" Severus said

Brenda smirked, " Fred will know soon enough"

Severus glared at his daughter, " You are missing the point"

Brenda sighed, " No, I got the point, but what I don't understand is, why couldn't we have continued looking at the memories? I was getting my memory back, if we continued, more would come back"

" We do not want you to over load your mind" Severus explained, " If your mind was over loaded, if it absorbed so many memories all at once, it could hurt you to the point of insanity, but if you learn a little at a time and remember something, your brain can absorb what it learned and more memories will be remembered on their own"

Brenda thought about what her dad said, sighed and nodded, " I guess you're right"

" I am" Severus said, " You need to stop questioning me when it's for your benefit, that's what's wrong with teenagers, always thinking they know better than their parents"

Brenda sighed in defeat, " Dad, I am sorry for sneaking in your bedroom, waking you up and trying to steal the memories… I didn't know what the consequences would be"

" Obviously" Severus said, " Apology accepted, but you are still not off the hook, tomorrow instead of going over the Burrow and viewing more memories, you will be staying in your room writing lines"

Brenda looked pained and she had tears in her eyes but she accepted the punishment

" You're not going to tell anybody about this are you?" Brenda asked

Severus shook his head no, " No, I'm not, the only other person who might know is Harry, and that's only because you do not know how to control your thoughts to him yet, but he will not tell anybody either"

" Um, what do I have to write?" Brenda asked

" I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission" Severus said and with a flick of his wand a roll of parchment came flying in the room with the sentence on top of the parchment

" How many times?" Brenda asked not liking the long sentence

" 900 times" Severus said

Brenda was shocked, " 900?"

" It should take you all day… you've written this many once before" Severus said

" Yes but it was torture and a cruel and unusual punishment, and you had me write them after a horrific spanking, and this sentence is twice as long" Brenda complained

" Yes, but you're older and I'm not spanking you" Severus said, " Now if you continue to argue, I can add another 100 lines and make it an even 1000"

Brenda shook her head no

" By the way, you just remembered something else, I do not believe we showed them any of the spanking memories, and we will not" Severus said

" Venomous Tentacula" Brenda said remembering something she wished she didn't remember

Severus nodded

" Yah, not going back in there again" Brenda said

Severus hid a smirk

" Well, you know your punishment, now it's time to go back to sleep" Severus said

" How can I sleep knowing what's waiting for me tomorrow?" Brenda asked

Severus smirked, " Lay down"

Brenda did as she was told

" Turn over onto your stomach" Severus said

Brenda hesitated before she did as she was told

Severus resumed what he started by rubbing circles on Brenda's back

She fell asleep two minutes later

Severus got up and headed back to his own room and took out his wristband, he checked the memories in it and they were all there nice and safe

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

Brenda was not happy she had to type that very long sentence and that she had to do 900 of them

Harry told Brenda he knew what she did before he went to work and he reassured her he wasn't going to say anything to anybody else

" Well you of all people have to understand my reasoning" Brenda said

" I do understand, that's why I'm not mad at you" Harry said, " If I were in your shoes, I'd most likely do the same thing"

Brenda sighed, " Nobody knows how I feel, I cannot even explain it properly"

" It's ok, Brenda, you will get your memories back, you just have to trust that Severus knows what he is doing and if he says you had enough… well I'd listen to him" Harry said, " I cannot believe I just said that" Harry thought to Brenda jokingly

Brenda laughed

" Well what should we tell everybody when they ask why I couldn't come over?" Brenda asked

Harry shrugged, " Severus already took care of that"

" What did he tell everybody?" Brenda asked

Harry chuckled, " That you have a headache from all the memories and that it would be easier for you to remember if you just rest for a day with no new memories"

" And they believed that?" Brenda asked

Harry shrugged, " Severus lied to Voldemort for many years, he could easily pull off a white lie to tell the ones we love"

" Do you realize how bad that sounds? Lying to the ones we love?" Brenda asked lifting an eyebrow

Harry shrugged, " I guess it's a truth within a lie, you should rest and see if you regain some memories on your own, we have been going in the pensieve every day… do you actually remember those things or just what you learned from watching?"

Brenda lifted an eyebrow in a challenge, " I remember those things, and here's something else I remember that nobody even saw in the pensieve and never will. I used to be Brenda Williamson, I was practically raised by my nanny, my parents didn't love me, when they died when I was six, I was sent to an orphanage until I was kicked out of there six months before I got my letter because of uncontrollable magic… remembering that got me thinking, what in the world made Tom Riddle hate muggles so much, I think I had a much worse experience than he did" Brenda said

" You rarely talk about your life before Hogwarts" Harry said

Brenda shrugged, " I remember Harry… everything from when I was little to when I was twelve, I do not like my childhood memories and I try not to think about them. I need to get all my memories back so I have other things to think about"

Harry sighed, " Maybe after you finish your lines… we can talk to Severus, maybe we can see some more of your memories"

Brenda nodded, " I'd like that"

" Of course, you might not like what you see, things will get darker as the years went on" Harry warned

" I don't care, they're my memories, it makes me who I am" Brenda said, " Right now I feel like a twelve year old stuck inside an eighteen year olds body" Brenda explained

Harry nodded in understanding

Harry left for work and left Brenda writing her lines

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

I will not disobey my elders and I will not go sneaking around and handling people's property without their permission.

Minnie came to check on Brenda during lunch time

" How is Ms Brenda coming along with her lines?" Minnie asked

" Well, it looks like I have 500 left" Brenda said with a sigh

" Ms Brenda is doing real well" Minnie said with praise and a smile

Brenda couldn't help but smile at Minnie

" Would Ms. Brenda like something for lunch?" Minnie asked

Brenda nodded and asked for a turkey sandwich and pumpkin juice

After lunch Brenda continued her lines but she couldn't stop yawning

She was very bored with writing lines all day

" Maybe I feel better after a nap, I think I'm more than half done" She thought to herself

She got up from her desk and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes

" Maybe just for a half hour" Brenda thought tiredly

She fell right asleep

When she woke up, she wasn't in her room anymore, it looked like she was outside in the backyard

" What in the world?" Brenda asked

" Hi" A voice said

That scared Brenda and she jumped

" Sorry" The voice said and the person who spoke stepped into the light, " I was getting a drink

The person looked exactly like Brenda, only younger

" Who are you?" Brenda asked

Young Brenda laughed, " I'm you of course"

" But I'm older than you" Brenda said

" Well, yes… I'm thirteen" Young Brenda said

Brenda was surprised, " But I don't remember being thirteen yet"

Young Brenda shrugged, " I don't know what to tell you"

" Well what are we doing here? I was in my room writing lines, and now we're outside?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda looked around, " Yes, looks like it"

" Did I travel to the past?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda laughed, " You need a time turner for that"

" What's a time turner?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda laughed again, " It's a clock that turns back the time, Hermione uses one this year at school. She couldn't decide what classes to take this year, so she decided to take all of them, she had to get special permission to use the time turner because they can be dangerous"

" How do you know about that? It doesn't look like you've gone to Hogwarts for your third year yet" Brenda said

Younger Brenda shrugged, " I know everything that's going to happen while I'm thirteen"

" How?" Brenda asked

" I think I'm your memory" Younger Brenda said

" My… memory" Brenda said lifting an eyebrow and not really believing it

" Yes" Younger Brenda said, " It makes perfect sense"

" But I do not know anything from my third year" Brenda said

" Well, I'm here to change that" Younger Brenda said with a smile

" How?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda smiled and with a snap of her fingers, the scene changed

Both versions of Brenda were at the Weasleys'

" We're not thirteen yet here, but I really like this memory" Younger Brenda said

" What's so special about this memory?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda smiled, " You'll see"

" Thank you for watching Brenda for me while I planned for next year" Severus said

" You're welcome Severus" Mr. Weasley said

" She wasn't any trouble was she" Severus asked

" Not at all, actually she put my kids on a very good schedule that I'm going to keep them on, they seem to be more disciplined on the schedule" Mrs. Weasley said

" Good, I always think the schedule works best with young adults" Severus said

" I want you to write to me a lot, I would really like to know how the schedule idea is coming along, I still think it will help for the future" Brenda told Ginny

" Don't worry, I'll make sure we all stay on it, it kind of grows on you once you get used to it" Ginny said

" Yah it does" Brenda agreed and smiled, " Well I better get going, don't want Snape waiting all day for me"

She gave Ginny a hug, said good bye to the boys, gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and said good bye to Mr. Weasley

" Good luck Severus" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said

" Thank you" Severus said

Both Brenda and Severus left using floo powder

" What was that about?" Brenda asked

" Nothing to worry about...So I hear you put your schedule on the Weasley kids" Severus said

" Yah, when I told them about it, they thought it was weird, so I convinced Ginny about the schedule who convinced her brothers and they were on it for a few days, Mrs. Weasley likes it so she's going to make them follow it" Brenda said

Severus smirked," We'll see if it works come next term"

Brenda smiled, " Well I better go unpack"

She headed up the stairs

" After you unpack, I need to talk to you about something" Severus said

" Ok" Brenda said

Severus had the adoption papers in his pocket and he put them on the desk in the living room

" What are those papers?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda didn't say anything, she just smiled, because it was Brenda's memory, they had to follow Brenda into the bedroom

Brenda opened her bedroom door and smiled

" Home sweet home" Brenda said to herself

She put away all her school clothes in the closet and her books on the book shelves and a little house elf popped in

" Hi Minnie" Brenda said

" Hi Ms. Brenda, Minnie was going to help you" Minnie said

" That's ok, I got it, thanks for offering though" Brenda said, " uh... Minnie do you know what Severus wants to talk to me about?"

" No Ms. Brenda, Master didn't tell Minnie anything" Minnie said

" That's ok, I'll just have to figure it out in a bit... it's good to be home, did you hear what happened at Hogwarts?" Brenda asked

" Yes Ms. Brenda, Ms. Brenda and her brother are very brave, they took on the Basilisk all by themselves, Minnie is glad that Ms. Brenda is safe, Minnie knows Master was worried" Minnie said

" Yah I know, he was really mad" Brenda said, " I hope I'm not still in trouble for that"

" Minnie don't know Ms. Brenda, Minnie is sorry she can't be more of help" Minnie said

" That's ok Minnie, I don't expect you to know everything, you're a really good friend" Brenda said

" Minnie is Ms. Brenda's friend?" Minnie looked happy and shocked

Brenda laughed at that, " Minnie is so cute"

" Of course you are, we talk all the time" Brenda said," Friends talk all the time"

Minnie looked really happy

" I mean it's ok for us to be friends right? I don't want to be braking any rules or anything" Brenda said

" Ms. Brenda didn't break any rules" Minnie said happily

Brenda smiled, " Well I better get downstairs and see what Severus wants to talk about"

She put the last few things away and headed downstairs and into the living room where Severus was waiting

" Are you done unpacking?" Severus asked

" Yes, I told Minnie that she's my friend, that's not bad is it?" Brenda asked

" No, it's perfectly all right" Severus said

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" Brenda asked

" Right, getting to the point" Severus said and paused

" He looks nervous" Brenda thought

Severus was pacing around

" I don't know how to bring this up" Severus thought

" Severus are you ok" Brenda asked

" I'm fine" Severus said

" You're pacing a lot" Brenda said

Severus stopped

" Ok, I just don't know how to bring it up" Severus said

" Bring what up?" Brenda asked

" We have a father daughter relationship right?" Severus asked

" Yes, we're still working on it, but yes" Brenda said confused

" Yes, well, for a while I've been thinking about this" Severus said

" Thinking about what?" Brenda asked

" How would you like to have a real father daughter relationship?" Severus asked

Brenda wasn't expecting this, she had a surprised look on her face, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide and she was speechless. Severus was waiting for an answer

" Ar... are you serious" Brenda finally asked

" Yes, I have the papers right here" Severus said and he went to his desk and grabbed them

Brenda took the papers and read them, Severus has already signed them

" All you need to do is say yes and sign them in the right places" Severus said

" I will have a real father that won't make me be raised by a nanny" Brenda thought and said, " This is... wow... I really want this, but I can't forget my real father"

" I know that, nobody can replace him, I don't want to, I just want to be your father also" Severus said

Brenda looked up from the paper and smiled. She was so happy she was crying. She got off the couch she fell on to when she heard the news and went over to Severus's desk and signed her name in all the right areas, her birth date in the right place, today's date, her wand type, and all the other information the Ministry needed, when she was done, it magically disappeared

" It's complete" Severus said smiling

Brenda was speechless, she didn't know what to say but she was also smiling. She got up from Severus's desk and gave her new father a big hug and Severus returned it

" Oh that's awesome, you're right, that is a good memory, thank you for showing it to me" Brenda said with a smile

" Of course" Younger Brenda said with a smile

They went through other memories, Brenda learned that the Weasleys won some money and they took a trip to Egypt, she learned that Sirius Black was a killer but was really confused since Harry really misses Sirius and that he is their Godfather

" Why is Sirius Black after us?" Brenda asked, " According to Harry, Sirius is nice"

" He is, but we didn't know that at the time" Younger Brenda said

Brenda remembered that she knows how to create a patronus and hers is a unicorn, and Harry's is a stag, She remembered that Fred and George gave them the Marauders maps

" I think I had a crush on Fred at this time" Brenda said

" Of course we did, we started crushing on him in our 2nd year remember?" Younger Brenda said

Brenda nodded, " That's right"

They looked through more memories

Lupin cast the spell and it turned Scabbers into a mousey looking man

The teens were shocked

" S-S-S- Sirius... R-R-Remus... my old friends

The two men just glared at their so called friend. Peter tried making a run for the door but Brenda and Harry blocked his escape and pushed him back inside

" Harry, Brenda, you both look so much like your parents, Harry you're just like your father, he and I were friends you know" Peter said

" Get away from them" Sirius said getting between the teens and Peter

" I didn't mean it… the Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself what you would have done Sirius? What would you have done? Peter asked

" I WOULD HAVE DIED THEN BETRAY MY FRIENDS" Sirius yelled

" If Voldemort didn't kill you Peter, we would" Lupin said with a glare that would give Severus a run for his money

" No... please... no you can't" Peter said and then ran towards Ron, " Ron you won't let them hurt me will yah, we've been good friends, come on I was a good pet wasn't I, come on I was your rat"

Ron scooted back in disgust

Seeing that Ron wasn't going to help him out Peter went to Hermione

" Hermione, sweet, clever girl, you won't let them kill me will you?" Peter asked

Before Hermione could answer, Lupin raised his wand and was about to strike

" NO" Harry and Brenda yelled

" You guys, this man" Lupin started

" We know what he did" Brenda said

" But we'll take him to the castle" Harry said

Peter went to the twins, " Bless you both, bless you both"

" GET OFF US" The twins yelled

" We said we'll take you to the castle" Brenda said

" But we will let the Dementors have you" Harry said

" Should have let them finish him off, then a lot of lives would be saved" Younger Brenda said bitterly

Peter looked scared

" We should probably get out of here" Lupin said

" What are we going to do about Snape" Ron asked

" I'll take care of that, just get him out of here" Brenda said, Oh While I'm thinking about it we should probably obliviate some of Peter's mind, you know so he doesn't have important information"

" Like how Severus Severus is your father and how he betrayed the Dark Lord?" Peter said glaring but smirking

Brenda took out her wand, " OBLIVIATE SEVERUS SNAPE'S SECRETS"

Peter's memories of Severus being a traitor was gone

Brenda cast the sleep walking charm which makes it so people in comas can walk on their own

" I am in so much trouble" Brenda thought

They all headed out of the Shrieking Shack and down the tunnel and up and out of the hole in the Whomping Willow. Lupin had his wand pointed at Peter

" I'm sorry Ron, about your leg" Sirius said

" You almost tore my leg off" Ron complained

" I was going after the rat" Sirius said

Sirius walked a few more feet and then stopped and looked at Hogwarts, Harry and Brenda went up to him

" Beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely, and not in dog form and scratching at portraits... actually Lupin told me to stay as a dog... the tail I can live with... but the fleas... they're torture

Brenda chuckled

" You know what you did back there, that was a noble thing, he doesn't deserve it" Sirius said

" We didn't think our father would have wanted his best friends to become killers" Harry said

" Especially for a rat like Peter" Brenda said

" I don't know if you two know this, but your father and your mother made me both of your guardian" Sirius said

" We know" Harry and Brenda said together

" Do you guys rehearse that or is it a twin thing?" Sirius asked

Both younger and older Brenda laughed

" What saying the same thing at the same time?" Harry asked

" Yes" Sirius said

" It's a twin thing, Fred and George Weasley do it too" Brenda said

" But they don't have a mind link like us and Harry" Younger Brenda said with a smirk

" Well, the point I was getting at is, I would like you two to stay with me, unless you want to stay where you live now" Sirius said

" You mean, we can come live with you?" Harry asked

" That is what I mean" Sirius said

" When" Harry asked

" As soon as my name is cleared" Sirius said

" I'd love to" Harry said

" What about you Brenda?" Sirius asked

" I'm adopted" Brenda said, " Thanks for the offer"

" Who adopted you?" Sirius asked

" Snape" Brenda whispered

" Wow Sirius's face is priceless" Brenda said chuckling

Younger Brenda smirked

" I see" Sirius said not liking what she said, " And do you like being adopted by him?"

" We get along fine, he's very strict but he's a real good dad" Brenda said

" He's not your father" Sirius said

" I know, and I'll always know that, he's not replacing James if that's what you're thinking" Brenda said

" All right, I just wanted to make sure" Sirius said

" Harry, Brenda" Hermione called

They all turned around and the moon was out

" Oh no, it's the full moon, he's turning into..." Brenda didn't finish

Sirius ran to his old friend

" Remus Old Friend did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked

Lupin shook his head no and he was turning into the werewolf before the teens' very eyes

" KIDS RUN" Sirius yelled at the teens

" We're not kids" Ron complained

Nobody moved though, they were in aw at what was happening

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lupin and yelled, " This is the man you are. You are a man not a beast, stay with us Remus, This heart is where you truly live, stay with us

Lupin dropped his wand when his hands became claws and Peter found it and picked it up and put it to his head

" EXPELLIARMUS" Brenda yelled and the wand fell out of Peter's hand

Peter looked at the teens in an evil grin and waved good bye and he turned into a rat and scurried away

The four teens stare at the spot Peter was and then got out of the trance when they heard a howl, they turned and looked at Sirius and the professor, he wasn't human anymore, he was a werewolf

The werewolf tossed Sirius like a rag doll and started coming after the teens

The teens backed up not taking their eyes off the werewolf, they all had their wands out trying to think of what to do

Severus came back to consciousness and saw the teens backing up in a group, he was furious that Harry knocked him out and that his daughter disobeyed him, he was going to teach all of the teens a lesson they will never forget

He stormed over to the teens

" YOU FOUR ARE IN BIG TROUBLE" Severus yelled

" DAD WATCH OUT" Brenda yelled

Severus turned around and found out why the teens were so scared. He instantly pulled the teens behind him and took out his wand

Before he could do anything a black dog leaped up and attacked the wolf and they began fighting each other, the dog was no match for the wild werewolf

" Sirius" Harry said and got past Severus and went to help out his godfather

" Come back here Harry" Severus called

" He's not doing this alone" Brenda thought and got past Severus but Severus grabbed her arm

Younger Brenda sighed, " Monkey See, Monkey Do, that's how we got in a lot of trouble was because we always do what Harry does"

" Oh no you don't" Severus said threatenly, " You're in enough trouble"

Brenda was scared for only a second but then glared at her father that would give Severus a run for his money and she pried his hands open and escaped

" BRENDA GET BACK HERE" Severus yelled

" I have a feeling I'm going to regret what I did later" Brenda said

Younger Brenda looked a bit uncomfortable, " Well, you didn't regret what you did, just didn't like the consequences"

Hermione tried escaping too but Severus used both of his hands to hold her back

" You two are not leaving" Severus warned

Brenda caught up with Harry really fast and they stopped when they saw the werewolf and the dog still fighting, Lupin got Sirius down and Sirius wasn't getting up and then it looked like Lupin was going to finish Sirius off

" NO" Harry yelled

He and Brenda both through a rock at the werewolf and it began coming after them

" Ok now what" Brenda thought

" I don't know" Harry thought back

They were backing up trying to get away from the wolf but then another howl was heard off in the distance and the werewolf heard it

" Oh great we have more werewolfs to worry about" Harry said

There was another howl and that time Lupin left the teens and followed the howls

" It sounded like a female howl" Brenda said

" Let's go check on Sirius" Harry said

Brenda nodded and they looked his way and they saw a dog rising and falling and rising and falling again and rising one more time and then falling

" Sirius" Harry and Brenda whispered

They ran to his side which was by the black lake

" Sirius" Harry said to him

" Sirius, can you speak" Brenda asked

All of a sudden the wind turned cold and they could see their breath

" That's not good" Brenda whispered

Harry and Brenda looked at each other and then looked up at the sky, there were hundreds of Dementors flying

They got out their wands and together said, " EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Silvery mists came out of both their wands and blocked only a few of the dementors from getting to them and Sirius, but more kept coming and they kept sucking their souls

" EXPECTO PATRONUM" They said again

Silvery mists came out of both their wands again but only blocked a few of the dementors again

Sirius was not looking good, his soul was coming out

Before Harry and Brenda could cast another Patronus somebody else did it for them across the lake. The patronus's were of a stag and of a unicorn

Harry and Brenda watched Sirius's soul go back into his body and then they blacked out

Those were our patronus's weren't they?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda nodded, " Are you remembering?"

" But how did we get over there, when we were right here?" Brenda asked and she thought trying to remember on her own

" We can go to that memory" Younger Brenda suggested

" No, give me a minute" Brenda said, " I'm remembering something, I just have to put the pieces together"

They stood there with the memory paused to Brenda's black out and Brenda was trying to think

" A time turner… Hermione took Harry and me back in time… we saved more than one life that night" Brenda said

Younger Brenda smiled, " Yes"

" We saved… Buckbeak" Brenda said with excitement

" You're right, you're remembering" Younger Brenda said

" I… I think I remember everything from my third year… you're right, I didn't like my punishment, but Sirius got Harry and me new brooms… and we beat Malfoy racing… that was cool"

Younger Brenda smiled

" That's so cool, I can't wait until I tell everybody I remember being thirteen" Brenda said with a smile, " So, how do I wake up?"

" You won't" Younger Brenda said with a smile

That scared Brenda, " I won't?"

" No, not until you've remembered everything" Younger Brenda said

" What in Merlin's name?" Brenda said shocked

" You were desperate enough to steal memories from your father, so your brain has you walking down memory lane, and no matter how long it takes, you will not wake up until you've completed the task of remembering everything you've forgotten" Younger Brenda explained

Brenda still didn't like the sound of that, " How long have I been asleep?"

" A week" Younger Brenda said with a smile

Brenda gasped

Brenda couldn't believe what she heard, " A week?" she gasped

" Yes a week" Younger Brenda said

" But, but it doesn't feel like a week" Brenda said

Younger Brenda shrugged

" I wonder what everybody is thinking right now, they must be worried sick" Brenda said worried about her loved ones

Her loved ones were worried, the day Brenda fell asleep, Minnie came to check on Brenda to find her asleep

" She's been sleeping for a few hours now" Grandfather Severus said

Minnie checked Brenda's progress on her lines and saw that she wasn't done

" Ms. Brenda needs to finish her lines" Minnie said, " Minnie shall wake her up"

Minnie tried waking her up but Brenda didn't even stir

" Master Grandfather Severus, Ms. Brenda is not waking" Minnie said worried

" Go contact Harry, I'll go contact Severus" Grandfather Severus said

" What about Mr. Fred Weasley?" Minnie asked

" Later, just get Harry first" Grandfather Severus said again and he left his portrait to go to Hogwarts

Minnie popped out of the room and went to find Harry

When they heard the news, both Severus and Harry apperated in Harry's case and flooed in Severus's case back to Snape Manor and they hurried to Brenda's room and tried to wake her up

Harry shook her shoulder to try to wake her up but nothing happened

Severus ran a diagnostic by waving his wand but could find no ailments of why she wouldn't wake up

" I cannot hear anything inside her head either" Harry said

Severus tried rennervate which nothing happened

" I will call Madame Pomfrey" Severus said

" But we already graduated Hogwarts" Harry said

" Doesn't matter, I trust Madame Pomfrey more than St. Mungos" Severus said

" But she was recently at St. Mungos for amnesia, maybe this is a side effect of the accident" Harry said

" Exactly, they should have seen this coming" Severus said, " I want Madame Pomfrey to look at her, end of discussion"

Severus went to floo call Madame Pomfrey while Harry waited in Brenda's room

" Come on Brenda, wake up" Harry said and thought

About two minutes later, Madame Pomfrey and Severus were in Brenda's room and Pomfrey was running her own diagnostic and then spelled some potions down Brenda's throat and ran spells over Brenda

" Give her a few days for the potions to work, Pomfrey said, " I will come by every day and see how she's doing"

" Do you know what is wrong with her?" Harry asked

Pomfrey looked worried, " I believe this is a side affect to the explosion, all we can do at this time Potter is wait and see what happens"

" What should we tell everybody else?" Harry asked, " We know everybody's going to ask questions why she's not waking up"

Pomfrey sighed, " Wait a few days for the potions to take affect, if she isn't awake in a few days, then you may tell your friends"

" And in the meantime?" Severus asked

" Tell them she's sick" Pomfrey said, " And under my orders I am not allowing her any visitors that are not her father, brother and… house elf"

" What about me?" Grandfather Severus asked

" And portrait of Grandfather" Pomfrey said

" Should we take her to St. Mungos if she isn't better?" Harry asked

" We will have too" Pomfrey said

" Is there any way we can tell them that I'm fine?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda shrugged, " I'm just thirteen"

" I know, but… with… mine and Harry's mind link, isn't there some way I can communicate with him?" Brenda asked

" He's been trying to communicate with you but you cannot hear him" Younger Brenda said

Brenda was even more worried

" Lets just go through your 14 year old memories, you have to go through all of your memories to wake up" Younger Brenda reminded her

Brenda didn't like the situation but she nodded

They went through Brenda's fourteen year old memories. Younger Brenda aged a year older to make herself look like her fourteen year old self

Brenda remembered how she found the Potions Lab that was HJP's old lab, she remembered her cousin Dudley eating candy Fred and George invented that made Dudley's tongue swell, she remembered the Quidditch World Cup and what happened during it, she remembered that Hogwarts held the Triwizard tournament and usually only three people are chosen, but this time, five people were chosen, the two extras being her brother and herself. She remembered being asked to the Yule Ball dance by Fred, she remembered the dress her dad bought her and her necklace that says BRENDA

Brenda touched her necklace that she still wears all the time

Brenda remembered dancing with Fred at the Yule Ball, Brenda remembered her

" My first kiss" Brenda said with a smile

Younger Brenda smiled, " Yes, oh that night was so magical"

" This is when we finally became a couple" Brenda said

" Are you remembering on your own?" Younger Brenda asked

Brenda nodded, " I remember Cedric Dying, I remember Voldemort rising, Harry and I seeing our parents and Cedric when our wands connected with Voldemort's, Mad Eye Moody wasn't actually him, he was actually Barty Crouch Jr… I remember… Almost being expelled from Hogwarts because of underaged magic"

" Wow, you were fifteen" Younger Brenda said and she was aged to fifteen while Brenda remembered

Brenda ignored her younger self and kept talking

" I remember… the pink toad becoming the… Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Umbitch? No… that's just what I called her in my head… um… Umbridge… that's it Umbridge… I remember her detentions… I must not tell lies… she used a… blood quill, they are illegal… I remember… Dumbledore's Army… and the song that put us all in good moods

Lets get down to business to defeat Voldemort.

Can you do your spells right, with all your might? You need to cast spells from there to there but you can bet before we're through, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you. Tranquil as a forest but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You'll be the greatest students we have got, and Umbridge won't have a clue, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you" Brenda sang

" I'm never going to get this right" Neville said

" Boy was I a fool in DADA" Ernie said

" Voldemort's got us scared to death" Fred and George said

" I hope Harry can't see right through me" Cho thought

" Now I really wish I knew how to aim" Nigel said

Brenda smiled at Fred " We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawney. Time is racing toward us till Voldemort attacks. Heed our every order and you can fight back. You'll be suited for the rage of war so practice, practice, practice, we will make Dumbledore's Army out of you. We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawney. We must be swift as a Nimbus 2000, with all the force of a Hippogriff, with all the strength of a scary giant. Mysterious as Divination class with Trelawney"

Flashes of memories were just going through her head

" Why is this happening? I thought we had to go through all of the memories for me to remember it all?" Brenda said

" What are you remembering?" Younger Brenda asked

" I remember Fred giving me a promise ring, I remember Sirius dying, I remember… going into the Pensieve with Dumbledore and Harry looking at Tom Riddle's memories… I remember looking for a Horcrux with Dumbledore, I remember… Dad killing Dumbledore… I remember breaking up with Fred"

Brenda was teary eyed at this point

" Wow, you remembered a lot after you saw the memory of kissing Fred for the first time" Younger Brenda said who looked sixteen now

" Please let me out of here, I can't go on, I don't want to know why Dad killed Dumbledore, what if he tries to kill me?" Brenda asked with tears in her eyes

" What are you talking about? Dad will never kill you" Younger Brenda said

" But he killed Dumbledore" Brenda said

" Yes, on his orders, Dumbledore was sick, you'll find out why when you see your of age memories

They watched more memories and younger Brenda looked 17. They watched how Brenda had to live with the Dursleys and Harry and how Dudley wasn't such a monster to them, he actually began cooking, they watched how Vernon didn't want to move and was being mean as always, Brenda remembered packing her things for the up coming trip she and Harry thought they were going to have to take themselves, she remembered the Dursley's leaving and then waiting for the order to show up, she remembered how their friends drank poly-juice potion to be look-alikes of Harry and Brenda and Fred and George played a game having everybody guess who was who. Brenda was the only one who knew who was who. She remembered being ambushed by death eaters and one death eater was her dad and he cursed George's ear off, she remembered hers and Harry's 17th birthday and the magnificent gift Fred gave her

Brenda got the rest of her 17 year old memories back

" I think what is triggering your memories are special events with you and Fred" Younger Brenda said

Brenda nodded, " I feel almost complete"

" What do you remember?" Younger Brenda asked

" I remember searching for the horcruxes with Ron, Hermione and Harry, I remember being caught and taken to Malfoy Manor, I remember Dobby dying saving our lives… which is ironic since we told him to never try to save our lives again… I remember riding a dragon while escaping Gringotts, I remember sneaking back into the school after hearing about the Deathly Hallows and what they are, I remember Fred and how excited he was to see me and he wouldn't let me leave, I remember… Dad almost dying and I saved his life. He had us look at his memories in a pensieve, I remember getting the lucky potion and distributing it, if I haven't done that… I think Fred would be dead. I remember what all the horcruxes are… a half was in me and a half was in Harry… that's really complicated to explain. I remember dying and talking to Dumbledore. I remember the battle between Harry, me and Voldemort, I remember waking Fred up… he's my one true love"

Younger Brenda smiled and agreed

" I remember our parents and Sirius coming alive… I also remember them dying again" Brenda said

Younger Brenda looked exactly like regular Brenda

" Thank you Brenda for helping me… I think I have all my memories…I remember everything that has happened to me, Fred proposing… um… Valentine's day and the blast" Brenda said with a smile

Younger Brenda smiled, " Your journey is complete"

" How long have I been in here?" Brenda asked

Younger Brenda smiled, " It is July 31, Happy Birthday"

Younger Brenda hugged Brenda and Brenda woke up

Brenda woke up in her room and gasped, " July 31! I missed my own wedding"

She didn't sound very loud, her voice sounded very raspy

She looked around her room and saw Fred sleeping in a chair

Brenda tried talking but her voice was still really raspy

Fred woke up from his nap nobody left Brenda by herself for a minute, somebody was always watching her just incase she woke up

At first Fred thought he was dreaming

Brenda had a worried look on her face, " Fred… I'm… We… The wedding" she felt her stomach, something was missing" My Baby" She couldn't get all her words out, she was having too many emotions at once and her voice was really raspy

Now Fred knew he wasn't dreaming, he got up, sent a patronus to Severus who was talking to Madame Pomfrey and slowly went over to Brenda

" Everything is fine" Fred said slowly, he didn't want to scare her, not knowing she had all her memories, he handed her a glass of water

" Fred… where's our baby?" Brenda asked wanting answers and took a sip of water, it felt good on her raspy throat

" How are you feeling?" Fred asked once she finished the water

" Frantic, where is my baby?" Brenda asked again

" Safe" Fred said, " Our baby is safe, now answer the question"

" Where is he?" Brenda asked

Fred sighed, " He's been in Stasis for a while"

Brenda's eyes grew wide, " Where's Dad? I want my baby back"

Right on cue Severus, Pomfrey and Minnie entered Brenda's room

" Yay Miss Brenda is awake" Minnie cheered

" Good you're awake, but you should be lying down, you had a major episode" Pomfrey said

" I'm not laying down, I feel fine" Brenda said

Pomfrey ran a diagnostic around her

" Everything seems normal" Pomfrey said

" Brenda what do you remember?" Severus asked giving his daughter a hug, he was so glad she was awake

" Everything, now where is my baby?" Brenda asked impatient, I told you I didn't want to put him under stasis, now where is he?"

" I'm afraid that isn't possible at this time Ms. Potter" Pomfrey said

" What? Why?" Brenda asked

" That explosion that caused this mess in the first place has hurt your womb and the only thing that will heal your womb is time" Pomfrey explained

" WHAT?" Brenda screamed

" Brenda calm down" Severus said

" NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WANT MY BABY!" Brenda screamed, " WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO SEE HIM"

Brenda jumped out of bed and was hurrying towards the door thinking she knew where her baby was being kept

" Get back in the bed young lady, you shouldn't be walking so soon" Madame Pomfrey scolded

" NO" Brenda said firmly

Madame Pomfrey does not like being told no

With a flick of her wand, Brenda was levitated back to her bed with the covers tucked around her

" LET ME SEE MY BABY!" Brenda was distraught and she had tears running down her face

" Professor, please sir, just go get him" Fred said taking hold of his fiancé's hand trying to comfort her

" I will let you see your baby, but first you must calm down" Severus said putting a comforting hand on Brenda's shoulder

It took Brenda about five minutes to get her emotions under control

After Severus thought Brenda was calmed enough, he went to get the baby out of the potions lab where it was safe from harm

Brenda still had tears running down her cheeks, Fred was rubbing circles over Brenda's hand

" I missed you Brenda" Fred said, " Even when you woke up the first time, you just weren't you, with no memories"

Brenda smiled, " I missed you too" She then frowned, " I'm sorry the wedding was ruined"

Fred shrugged, " We can always get married, I'm just glad you're awake and healthy, with all your memories"

" That was an interesting journey, getting my memories back" Brenda said thinking back on it

" And I'm sure everybody wants to hear all about it, after you go to sleep" Madame Pomfrey said

" But I've been sleeping for over a month" Brenda protested

" No you were not, you were on a memory journey, not proper rest… which is probably the main reason of your uncontrolled tantrum" Madame Pomfrey said

" But my baby" Brenda said

" Is right here" Severus said coming in with a little jar with a gel substance and a little embryo in the middle of the substance

Brenda gasped, " Are you sure he's ok?"

" He is perfectly fine, and will be fine when you are ready to carry him" Severus said

" He won't get hurt in there will he?" Brenda asked

Severus shook his head no, " No, he is safe"

" How long until I can carry him again" Brenda asked

Madame Pomfrey ran another diagnostic on Brenda and said, " If you follow my instructions… it will be safe to put him back in a year"

Brenda paled, " A year? But that's too long"

" Your womb is not safe for him" Madame Pomfrey said

Brenda sighed and nodded, she shouldn't argue with the med witch

" Now, it is time for you to sleep and rest." Pomfrey said.

" But it's my birthday" Brenda said

" How do you even know what day it is? You have been out for over a month" Fred said

" Um… it's a long story" Brenda said

" Well the story will have to wait, you need some restful sleep" Madame Pomfrey said

She handed Brenda a mild sleeping potion

Brenda looked at that worriedly, she still was weary of that potion

" It's ok Brenda" Severus said reassuringly sitting down beside Brenda and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder again, Fred was till rubbing circles on her hand

" Severus and I will be here when you wake up" Fred promised

Brenda smiled and nodded, she was comforted that she had two of her three favorite men who were alive with her. Then she took the potion and grimaced at the taste

She was asleep two minutes later


	8. Chapter 8

Pomfrey's instructions was to take it easy, no apperating without somebody with her, no flying, and no flooing, also she had to take a potion three times a day that was supposed to help her womb heal

" How come I couldn't take this when I didn't have all my memories?" Brenda asked

" Because we were trying to get your memory back and we didn't want to chance any side effects" Severus said

Brenda thought that made sense

Her friends came to visit her a lot and they resumed planning the wedding

" We need to pick a different wedding date" Fred said

" How about some time in the fall?" Ron suggested

Brenda shook her head no, " Too depressing"

" What about around Christmas time, when you and Fred had your first kiss?" Ginny asked

Brenda and Fred smiled at that but Brenda shook her head no, " Sounds like a lovely idea but I do not want our wedding so close to any holiday or anniversary of something"

The young group spent two months trying to pick a date for the wedding, Brenda didn't like a fall or winter wedding…She was happy with a spring wedding, but now they had to pick a date for it… She didn't want it on Easter or the Weasley Twins' birthday

" What about the first day in spring which is in March?" Harry asked

Brenda shook her head no, " It could be too cold still"

" We could wait until our original date" Fred said, " And have it on the first day of summer"

Brenda smiled, " You would do that for me?"

" I would wait for you forever" Fred said with a grin

Brenda smiled and nodded, " Yes I really want a summer wedding"

They finally had the date picked, and it took them about two months to figure it out, it was the first of October

Brenda and Harry went to talk to their parents at least once a week, Lily was excited when she was told that the date was set for the rescheduled wedding

" You have more time to plan it now, no need to rush, and do not cause yourself any stress so your womb can heal, I cannot wait to see my grandson, are you sure you do not want to tell us what you're planning on naming him?" Lily asked

Brenda smiled, " It's a secret"

Lily and James turned to Harry, " Do you know what she's naming him"

Harry laughed and shook his head no, " She's better at Occlumency than I am, she can block her thoughts from me"

Their parents chuckled at that

" So Harry, any thoughts about proposing to Ginny yet?" James asked

" James" Lily scolded

" What? I want to know" James said

" Do not embarrass our son" Lily scolded

" He's not embarrassing me mum… no, I… it's too soon and a lot of things have been going on, when the time is right, I'll think about it" Harry said

James nodded, he was happy with that answer

" So how is Severus and Carissa doing?" Lily asked, " Is she making him happy?"

Brenda smiled, " I think Carissa is perfect for Severus" she wasn't going to say Dad in front of her father, " She comes over a lot and has dinner and they play chess and talk potions, her shop is doing real well, she's trying to get Severus to make his potions taste better but he refuses… something about liking to watch children grimace while downing a potion"

" Sadistic bastard" James said under his breath but everybody heard him

" Language James" Lily scolded

" But he fully supports what she is doing"

" So how is Remus and his family doing?" James asked

" They are doing fine, Teddy is growing up so fast, he really likes changing the looks of his hair and face… his favorite look is a wolf though" Harry said

James chuckled at that

" We go visit them often, We are Unkie Hawy and Autie Enda" Brenda said with a chuckle

At night when Severus will not let Fred spend the night or let Brenda spend the night over at the Weasleys is when Brenda gets really depressed and when waves of emotions wash over her, it's her fault she and Fred are not married, it's her fault her baby is not growing inside her right now, it's her fault everybody had to worry over her for a couple months, she had to look at her baby embryo every night she was by herself, she convinced her dad to let her keep her baby in her room safe from harm and he agreed

" I'm doing everything I can to get you born baby… Mama loves you " Brenda whispered and she kissed the jar before she got ready for bed

Brenda's time taking it easy was not boring, she didn't have to stay at Snape Manor all the time, she had to take it easy yes, but she had fun playing chess with Ron, she got to help do inventory for Carissa and Fred and George after promising them, her brother and her dad that she wasn't going to go near anything that even looked harmful, all they let her do was hold the parchment and mark off the things they said, she was ok with that, at least she was helping. She got to help Mrs. Weasley cook in the kitchen, that wasn't stressful, nor dangerous

" Cooking is the closest thing to making potions I can do" Brenda said to Mrs. Weasley one day

Harry and Brenda visited the Dursley's once a month and took Petunia to see Lily once a month. Petunia really liked that

Dudley even asked if he could go one month and he got to meet his aunt and uncle for the first time

" So Dudley, how did you like the ride here?" James asked with a smirk

Dudley didn't like how they got here, Harry had to apperate three times to get them all here since Brenda wasn't allowed to apperate on her own

" It gets easier when you get used to it… it's a lot better than flooing" Brenda reassured him

" Will I get used to it?" Dudley asked

Brenda shrugged, " Depends if you want to get to know our world better"

Dudley looked a little scared

" You should spend the night at our house some night, keep me company during the day when Severus won't let me leave the house" Brenda said

" Why won't he let you leave the house?" Dudley asked

Brenda shrugged, " When he thinks I have had too much excitement for the week, I have to be careful for a while because there was an accident and it hurt my womb, so I cannot carry my baby right now, so he was taken out and put under a spell until I can carry him again"

Dudley looked really confused, " You are pregnant?"

" Well, I was" Brenda said

" Your people can take your babies out of the mum's womb? Isn't that… abortion?" Dudley asked

" MERLIN NO!" I would never do that, I do not know anybody who would do that, it's a spell that keeps the baby safe until the carrier is ready to carry the baby" Brenda explained

" I'm actually surprised he knows what abortion is" Harry thought to Brenda

Harry and Brenda asked if it was even possible for a muggle to stay at a magical home like Severus's. Severus said it was if the person already knew about magic but was suspicious why

" We want to invite our cousin Dudley to stay with us, he wants to get to know the wizarding world better" Harry said

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " You want to invite that spoiled brat of a cousin here?"

" He's getting better at learning manners and I'm sure he will learn a lot by being here" Brenda said

" Plus he'll probably be too scared of Severus to even think about disobeying him" Harry thought to Brenda

Brenda agreed

" Put him on the schedule and he'll learn a lot of discipline" Brenda suggested

" If I agree to this, when will your cousin want to stay here?" Severus asked

" As soon as you can talk to Aunt Petunia about it" Brenda said

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, he still didn't like talking to that woman, but he did for the twins' sake

Harry and Brenda smirked

The twins accompanied Severus when he apperated to the Dursley's house, they were not going to miss this.

Vernon answered the door

" What now? I didn't you already visit Petunia this month?" Vernon asked, he still didn't like his niece and nephew, he couldn't understand his wife's change of heart

" It's good to see you too Uncle Vernon, is Aunt Petunia home?" Brenda asked

" She's cleaning the kitchen, what do you want?" Vernon snapped

" May we please enter? We have something to discuss" Severus said

Vernon lifted a fat eyebrow, "No" He still didn't like anything magic in his house

Petunia heard noise coming from the front door and she went to investigate

Harry, Brenda… Severus… What are you doing here?" Petunia asked, " Come in, come in, we do not want the neighbors to get suspicious"

Petunia ushered them in and let them sit on the sofa in the lounge and offered them refreshments

Severus discreetly glanced at the cupboard under the stairs, it angers him every time he looks at it but he bites his tongue, Harry's in a better environment now

" So, what brings you back here so soon?" Petunia asked, " Is everything ok?"

" Everything is fine, we were just wondering if Dudley would like to stay a while with us, you know what we were talking about while visiting mum and dad" Harry said, he was kind of glad Severus was there, Vernon looked like he was about to kill somebody

" NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I LET MY DUDLEY VISIT YOU FREAKS IN YOUR WORLD! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST IT, GET OUT, OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU LOT ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE! GET OUT"

" Dursley calm down, your face is turning an unhealthy shade of purple" Severus said preparing to take his wand out if necessary

Dudley came running down after hearing his dad's outburst

" Hey what's going on?" Dudley asked, " Why is Dad's face purple"

" I love how he became more observant after he changed his ways" Harry thought to Brenda, " When Aunt Marge came before Third year, I did uncontrollable magic and made her blow up like a balloon, Dudley didn't notice anything until she was already floating"

She's heard that story but she always thought it was funny

" You are not going to visit your cousins in that FREAK World" Vernon spat

Severus did take out his wand, he does not like being called freak, he ignored it during Vernon's outburst, but this second time was uncalled for

" Never call our kind of people Freaks ever again Vernon Dursley" Severus said in his scary voice that everybody is scared of when it's directed at him

" Visit my cousins? Dudley said excitedly, " Oh can I please?"

" NO" Vernon yelled but at the same time Petunia said, " Yes"

" PETUNIA" Vernon yelled and his face was turning purple again

" Do not Petunia me Vernon Dursley, Dudley is my son, and I will not have him miss out on a… Magical opportunity"

Vernon was livid, the M word was still not allowed as far as he was concerned

" NO" Vernon yelled

" Please Uncle Vernon, nothing bad will happen to him, I really need somebody to keep me company when everybody is at work" Brenda said

" You don't have a job yet? I knew you were lazy" Vernon spat

" She has a job, a very important and good one" Harry glared at Uncle Vernon

" I'm just taking medical leave" Brenda said

" I will not have my son around somebody who is sick, he might catch it" Vernon said

" I'm not sick, I'm just recovering from… well, an accident" Brenda explained

" Can I please go?" Dudley asked, he really wanted to get to know the world better

" Yes Dudley you may go, we really have no say in the matter anymore anyway, you are of age" Petunia said

Vernon's face turned even more people

" Aunt Petunia does have a point you know" Harry said

" I do not agree to this" Vernon said

" Well you have no say in my decision dad, I'm going to go visit them" Dudley said with a smile

"Before you think this is going to be all fun and games Mr. Dursley, I must warn you there are going to be rules… something I doubt you are used too yet" Severus said

" Will they be hard to follow?" Dudley asked

" No, they are there for your safety, and I expect you to abide by them" Severus said

" Yes sir" Dudley said

Harry and Brenda were really impressed with the sir part

Dudley, Harry and Brenda hurried up to pack Dudley's suitcase, Dudley kept asking questions on what he should bring, should he bring his video games, his tv etc…

" They won't work in the Wizarding World" Brenda said

" What do you lot do for fun then?" Dudley asked trying to figure out what he's going to do without a tv. For the duration of his stay

" Well we do have a tv at home… it's just… different" Brenda said

" Different how?" Dudley asked

" It's run on magic" Harry said with a smirk

" And we also have games and a library full of interesting books" Brenda said with a smile

Dudley wrinkled his nose at that

Brenda rolled her eyes, " You'll like the books on Quidditch"

Dudley's eyes brightened, he liked listening to the stories Harry and Brenda told about Quidditch

" We could go to the Weasley's sometime and show you how to denome the garden, you might like that" Brenda suggested

" Yah, you get to stun them and then throw them over the fence by their feet" Harry said

Dudley looked really interested

Finally Dudley was done packing and Harry shrunk the suitcase

Dudley hugged his parents goodbye, Vernon was still arguing even though nobody was listening to him

Brenda didn't like the way Vernon was still arguing, she was afraid for her aunt Petunia, she had to live with Vernon

Severus took Dudley's arm and after warning him of the sensation, left the house with a pop

That made Vernon very angry, but seeing that he lost and there were two trained people with wands, he knew the battle was over and he lost, but that didn't mean he couldn't pout and make Petunia's life miserable while their son is gone, he stormed up to the bedroom and slammed the door

" That man has a temper" Brenda said shaking her head

" Are you ready Brenda?" Harry asked

" Almost" Brenda said and she took something out of her purse, it was a fake galleon, she said a spell and handed it to Aunt Petunia

" What's this for?" Petunia asked

" Keep it with you while Dudley's gone, it's for protection, I put a spell on it so he cannot hurt you, and if you feel threatened at all, just squeeze the galleon and it will grow hot and then cold, somebody will come here to protect you" Brenda explained

" Brenda I'm sure I'm not going to need this" Petunia said trying to give it back

" Aunt Petunia, please" Brenda pleaded

Petunia looked at her niece and sighed, she looked so much like Lily, " Ok, I will keep it"

Brenda smiled and hugged her aunt

" Don't worry about Dudley, he's going to have a fun time" Harry said

" And he'll be safe?" Petunia asked

" Very" Brenda said with a smile

" Well you two better get going then" Petunia said

Brenda took Harry's arm and they apperated with a pop

Severus was magicing Dudley into the wards and then they stepped through onto the property

" Welcome to Snape Manor" Brenda said with a grin

" Come on, we'll show you to your room" Harry said and they walked inside and were greeted by Minnie

" Ooh yay Master Severus brought a guest" Minnie said excitedly

" Minnie, this is our muggle cousin Dudley" Harry said

Minnie gasped, " A muggle, Minnie has never seen a muggle before"

" I've never seen… um… what are you?" Dudley asked

" I is a house elf sir" Minnie said proudly

" Minnie is a… servant" Harry said not knowing how else to explain it to Dudley

" And she's our friend, she likes to cook and clean, but we help too" Brenda said not wanting Dudley to think he can act like a spoiled brat while staying here and not do any work whatsoever

" And I'm Grandfather Severus" Grandfather Severus said

Dudley was very startled when the portrait was talking to him

" That… picture just talked" Dudley said scared

" Don't worry about him, that's just Grandfather Severus… the pain in the arse at Snape Manor" Brenda said with a grin

" And proud of it" Grandfather Severus said with a grin

" Why is he in a picture?" Dudley asked

" The real Grandfather Severus died many years ago, this is just a portrait of him, our pictures in this world move and sometimes talk" Severus said

Dudley was very awed and afraid of the portrait

" He can't do anything but talk your ear off, and follow you around the house except for the bathrooms and there are curtains in our bedrooms which we can shut if we don't want him bothering us" Brenda

" And I believe I've respected your privacy enough that you do not need those curtains" Grandfather Severus said with a pointed look

Brenda nodded, " Yes Grandfather Severus"

" He's actually really interesting once you get to know him" Harry said while leading Dudley up to his room

The room was of course Slytherin green with snake pictures

" So, how do you want your room decorated?" Brenda asked

Well, I don't like snakes" Dudley said scared, ever since his eleventh birthday, he's been terrified of them

" How about this?" Harry asked and with a wave of his wand, all the snakes and Slytherin green were gone, in it's place was a Quidditch stadium

" Wow" Dudley said in awe

Brenda grinned and she added touches too, she added a snitch, a quaffle, bludgers and players

" Now sit on your bed and watch what happens" Harry said with a grin

Dudley did as he was told and gasped, it felt like he was flying, like he was part of the team

" This is great" Dudley said with a grin

" Better than a video game?" Harry asked

" Very" Dudley said with enthusiasm

The twins showed him the rest of the house, well the parts they were allowed to show him

" What's behind the locked doors?" Dudley asked

" Dangerous life threatening things that we're not even allowed to go into" Brenda explained, "I know from experience"

" So now that you have a tour of the house, what would you like to do?" Harry asked

" I would like to sit on my bed again and finish that game, I want to see if my team would will win" Dudley said

The other two liked that idea

That's where Carissa, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Hermione found them, They were staying over for dinner

" Oh this is your cousin Dudley right?" Carissa asked

Dudley looked a little nervous, especially seeing the older redhead, he still remembered that candy incident a few years ago

" Yes, I'm Dudley, it's… nice to meet you" Dudley said a little nervous

" There's no reason to be nervous around us, we're all friends" Carissa said trying to put the boy at ease

Brenda saw that Dudley kept glancing at Fred's way

" What's wrong Big D?" Brenda asked, " You were fine until now"

" He doesn't have any candy does he?" Dudley asked

" Candy?" Fred asked surprised, " Why would I have…" Then he remembered and laughed, " No sorry Big D, didn't mean for that to get out of control, no I have no candy on my person"

" I wouldn't let him give you that kind of candy, if he did, then he knows he'll be in trouble" Brenda said giving her boyfriend a pointed look

" Hey after dinner, do you guys want to play a real game of Quidditch?" Ron asked

" That sounds fun" Ginny said

" Hmm, Severus and I have plans after dinner, but you kids have fun" Then she remembered how old these kids were and that they were all couples and what kind of situation one couple was in " But remember that Grandfather Severus and Minnie are still going to be here"

They knew what she was trying to say without saying it and they all rolled their eyes when her back was turned heading downstairs

" I saw that" Carissa said and without turning around

" Hmm, not as scary as Dad, but… just as talented" Brenda said as they began going down to dinner

" So… uh… Dudley, how do you like our world so far?" Ron asked

" Well, I haven't really seen your world yet, just the house, and so far I think it's great… my dad doesn't like the word magic… he was very angry that I came here" Dudley said now getting used to the other people

" Well, we're going to have to take you to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley one of these days" Fred said

" We could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow" Brenda suggested, she wanted to get out of the house so bad, " Show him WWW and Carissa's shop"

Fred liked that idea

After dinner, Severus and Carissa went out, they were going to a muggle movie

The younger adults split up into teams, the ones that could play Quidditch, Fred flooed George and Angelina to come over and play as well

The teams were three on three since Hermione doesn't like flying, Brenda sadly couldn't play because of her condition and Dudley was a muggle, so since there were only three people on a team, they didn't have a seeker, they had a keeper and two chasers on each side

" They'll still play with the snitch, it's pretty much whoever catches it first wins the points" Brenda explained really wishing she could play

" Everybody who's playing used to be on the school team, I was on the team as well" Brenda explained

" So why aren't you playing Hermione?" Dudley asked

" I don't like flying" Hermione said with a shudder, " I mean I will fly if I have too, but I'd rather floo or apperate"

Brenda shuddered, " I hate flooing"

Fred and George heard that and they flew down, " Oh but it's so much fun to catch you when you do floo" They said at the same time

Brenda rolled her eyes, " Haha very funny"

Dudley looked confused

" It's an inside joke" Brenda said rolling her eyes again

" You see, Brenda here masters all kinds of things… Potions, good grades in school, defeating evil dark wizards and all kinds of things" Fred started

" But, one thing she and Harry can never master is" George started

" Is landing on their feet after flooing" They said at the same time

" Every time Brenda floos by herself, we feel it's our responsibility to catch her" Fred said teasingly

" Haha, very funny" Brenda said sticking her tongue out childishly

" Why don't you catch Harry?" Dudley asked confused

" We help him, he's just not as fun to tease as Brenda" George said with a grin

" Oh I feel so loved" Brenda said sarcastically, " Are you lot going to play a Quidditch game or are you going to be making fun of me for the rest of the night?"

" I don't know, it's kind of fun teasing you like this" Fred said with a grin

Brenda lifted up an eyebrow, " Oh is it?" She took out her wand and accioed something from her bedroom

" Both of you get up there and start the game before I set this little thing off" Brenda said with a smile

" You see, they like teasing me about having to catch me when I floo. I on the other hand… know how to get them back" Brenda said with a grin

Both of the twins looked at the firecracker then looked at each other and got on there brooms and started the game

" What's so special about a firecracker?" Dudley asked

Hermione couldn't stop laughing and the girls in the sky couldn't stop laughing

" This little baby is new… blow this little baby up five feet in front of a man… and… well lets just say the smoke will make them uncomfortable that it will take three days of cold showers to cure" Brenda said with a grin

" I thought you weren't allowed to make stuff since you're in a… condition" Dudley said

" I just did the research and came up with the idea, Hermione mixed things together and created the product" Brenda said with a grin

" So that little thing will make a man's… and it will take three showers to…" Dudley started

" No, three days of cold showers" Brenda said

" Or a very fun night" Hermione said with a grin, " We tested this product on Ron"

" That's how we know it took him three days of cold showers" Brenda said with a grin

" Oh… well… I'm just going to stand way over here, away from that thing" Dudley said

The girls chuckled again while watching the game and Brenda magicked the firecracker back

The next day, Fred and George apperated Brenda and Dudley to Diagon Alley

" Welcome Dudley to Diagon Alley" Fred and George said at the same time

Dudley was stunned

Brenda loved the look on her cousin's face

" Why don't you give him a tour and then meet us at WWW in about two hours" Fred suggested

Brenda liked that idea, " Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

" You know I would love to, but you know..." Fred explained without having to finish his thought

Brenda sighed and nodded

Fred and Brenda kissed and then the four went their separate ways

" So is Fred and George always this busy?" Dudley asked

Brenda nodded, " Usually I'm with them all day either making potions or selling products, they're good business men, and their business is booming... so, lets see... I would show you Gringgotts but... they are still holding a grudge against me... Harry, Ron, Hermione and I still cannot go in there without an adult like my dad or Ron's parents... oh and we need armed escorts... it's a complicated process and goblins are complicated and hard to get along with... but I have enough money with me that we don't need to stop there... so what would you like to see first?"

" Wands" Dudley said eagerly

Brenda smiled, " Ok, we'll go visit Ollivander"

They headed over to the wand shop and walked into the little shop

A minute later Ollivander appeared

" Ah, Ms. Potter, are you here for a new wand?" Ollivander asked

" No thank you, mine is working quite well, I'm just showing my cousin Dudley around, he came to visit the wizarding world" Brenda explained

" Ah, I see" Ollivander said, " Well, Mr. Dursley, it is very nice to meet you"

Dudley was shocked, Brenda didn't tell him his last name

Brenda liked the look on Dudley's face

" Mr. Ollivander seems to know just about everybody" Brenda explained

" Mr. Ollivander, if I was a wizard, which wand would I get?" Dudley asked

" I do not know... nobody chooses there wand, the wand chooses the wizard" Ollivander explained

" Well... could we see if a wand chooses me?" Dudley asked, " Maybe I'm a wizard and nobody knows it"

" You would have gotten a letter like Harry and I did when we were eleven" Brenda said feeling a little bad, she didn't realize Dudley wanted to be a wizard and that's why he wanted to see the wands

" Well, I'm related to you two, by blood, shouldn't that mean I have magical blood in me?" Dudley asked

" Dudley, you have never done any magic... magical children do uncontrollable magic when they are young and go to school so they can train to control it" Brenda tried to explain

" But weird stuff happened all the time at home before Harry went to Hogwarts, what if some of that was me?" Dudley asked

" You haven't had any training, uncontrollable magic would still be happening to you if that were true" Ollivander explained

" Oh" Dudley said disappointed

After they visited Ollivander for a while, they headed over to the Quidditch shop, Dudley liked that

Brenda bought him a snitch, one that doesn't go very high so he can always catch it when he plays with it. Dudley was very excited

They looked at other things too, the bookstore Flourish and Blotts which Dudley thought would be boring until he saw some of the books that actually growled or screamed or talked or whatever

One of Brenda's favorite places was the apothecary and she explained different ingredients to Dudley but he was still confused and grossed out, he couldn't get past that everything is usually ingested

Dudley liked going to the Owl Emporium, Brenda got some treats for Angel

" Is this where Harry bought Hedwig?" Dudley asked

" Harry didn't buy Hedwig, she was a gift from Hagrid, just like I didn't buy Angel, she was a gift from Hagrid... for our eleventh birthdays" Brenda explained

" Why doesn't he get another one?" Dudley asked

Brenda sighed, " Hedwig wasn't just a pet... she was his friend, companion... um... familiar is a good word... Hedwig was part of Harry's family... and you cannot replace family"

" Do you feel the same way about Angel?" Dudley asked

Brenda nodded, " Of course... I talk to Angel all the time, I talk to her when I'm sad, happy, whatever I'm feeling, Angel is a good listener... I don't know what I'd do if I lost her... I can only imagine what Harry went through losing Hedwig... Hedwig sacrificed herself saving him"

" Wow" Dudley was in awe

They shopped some more, they stopped by Carissa's shop before they headed to WWW

" Now out of all the shops, WWW is my favorite" Brenda said with a smile, " And not because my fiancé works here, this place is amazing"

" Ok, I'll take your word for it, but no candy" Dudley said firmly

Brenda chuckled, " I promise, I won't let them give you anything dangerous, and nothing you have to eat"

They walked in and into the middle of the room so Dudley could absorb the atmosphere

" Wow" Dudley breathed

" Isn't it something?" George asked coming up behind them

Fred wrapped his arms around Brenda and started kissing her neck, " I missed you"

" Mmm, I need to go away more often if this is what I come back to" Brenda said with a smile and turned and kissed him on the lips

Dudley and George were watching

" Do they always do that?" Dudley asked, " Making out in public?"

George rolled his eyes, " Oh I've seen worse in public... I don't do this with my girlfriend, we kiss sure but we wait until we are alone before we do anything fun... these two, it's like they haven't seen each other in years or this is the last time they'll see each other for a long time... I guess with Brenda's getting in trouble record... they take any chance they get to be passionate"

The two lovebirds were ignoring the other two on purpose, they were done kissing, but they were talking about their day

" So he's sad he's not a wizard?" Fred asked

" He asked Ollivander if a wand could choose him, it looked sad" Brenda explained

" Hmm, George and I have been working on something for muggles, we're thinking about branching out into the muggle world too... I think muggles would get a kick out of magical joke things" Fred explained

" What is it?" Brenda asked

" We are in the process of creating a wand for muggles that can do magical things, like turning on lights, turning on the television, moving stuff in the air" Fred said

Brenda looked confused, " How will that work and not expose us to muggles?

" We don't actually have a prototype made yet, we have the idea, but we do not know how to do it yet... we are thinking we need to use muggle technology... like how on televisions they have remotes that magically turn on the televisions... I think we need to use something like that to make the product work" Fred explained

" Oh, an infrared sensor" Brenda said excitedly, "I like this idea, then Dudley can look like he can actually do magic"

Fred smiled at his girlfriend's excitement

" We should all go to Florean Fortescue's to celebrate" Brenda said

" What are we celebrating?" George asked

" We were talking about the wand idea for muggles" Fred explained

" Wands for muggles?" Dudley asked excitedly, " You mean I could do magic?"

" We are still in the planning stage, but I think we can make a wand for you" Fred said

" And I'll be able to do magic?" Dudley asked

" Um, it will look like you are, you would be able to turn things on and off with just a wave of the wand, you can iluminate the wand and turn the light off, you could make things float with the wand, that is what we want to invent" Fred said

Dudley was excited, " That sounds amazing, yes we should celebrate, Florean Fortescue is the ice cream place right?"

Brenda smiled and nodded, " Big D, you havent tasted ice cream until you had Florean Fortescue's"

A couple days passed and Dudley was getting kind of bored without a television, it was fun exploring the rooms that weren't locked but he wasn't into reading like Brenda was and he couldn't fly, he played with his snitch a lot for something to do and watched a lot of Quidditch games in his room

" How can you people have all this magic yet, you don't have electricity to plug tvs in or lights?" Dudley asked

" Well, we can watch movies... the spell is kind of tricky though and it takes a lot of magic" Brenda said marking the page in her book

" Yes, do the spell to watch movies" Dudley said, " Something scary"

Brenda nodded and they went down into the sitting room and Brenda had to concentrate to cast the spell

" What scary movie to do you want to see?" Brenda asked

" You pick" Dudley said

Brenda lifted an eyebrow but picked Nightmare on Elm Street, " Here, you can watch the whole series"

" Cool" Dudley said, " Thank you, do you want to watch it with me?"

" Um, maybe later, like I said, that spell takes a lot of magic, that's why we don't use it all the time and usually Dad does the spell... I'm going to go take a nap" Brenda said looking kind of worn out after doing the spell

" Oh, ok" Dudley said, " I hope it didn't drain you too bad" He looked worried

Brenda chuckled, " Not too bad, just give me an hour, then I'll watch the rest with you"

" What if I need the movie to pause? Like if I have to get up or something?" Dudley asked

" Then just say pause then play to resume playing" Brenda said

" So what are we watching?" Grandfather Severus asked coming into the room

" Nightmare on Elm Street" Dudley said, " The whole series"

Grandfather Severus looked at Brenda and lifted an eyebrow

" I'm going to go take a nap" Brenda said rolling her eyes, knowing what Grandfather Severus was going to say, or the gist of it anyway

Grandfather Severus nodded in agreement

She headed up to her room and took a nap

After Brenda's nap, she went back downstairs to watch the rest of the movies with her cousin, she saw that it was on pause

" Where did Dudley go?" Brenda asked

" He wanted to explore some more, last I saw him he was going outside with his snitch" Grandfather Severus said who was reading a book

Brenda walked outside and looked for Dudley, she couldn't find him

" Minnie" Brenda called

Minnie popped to where Brenda was, " Does Ms. Brenda want something?"

" Have you seen Dudley? Or know where he is?" Brenda asked

Minnie shook her head no, " No Ms. Brenda, should Minnie look for Mr. Dudley?"

" No, it's fine, I'll look for him, he's probably in the bathroom or something" Brenda said not worried

Brenda was getting worried when she couldn't find him for an hour, he wasn't in his room, or bathroom, or library or any other place he could go

What really scared Brenda, Minnie and Grandfather Severus, was there was a loud boom and it come from the potions lab

Brenda and Minnie hurried and opened the basement door, there was smoke coming up and it made Brenda and Minnie start coughing

" D...Dudley... you... down... there?" Brenda coughed

Before she could get an answer, Severus apperated right beside Brenda, pushed her out of the way of the smoke and cleared away the smoke

" What happened?" Severus asked worried and angry at the same time

Brenda shrugged, " I don't know, we just heard a loud explosion and opened the door... I think Dudley's down there, we looked everywhere else"

That made Severus worried, " Stay here"

Severus said a spell that made it so he was breathing clean air and he spelled his clothes so no poisoness gas can get into his system any other way before he went down to check on the lab

Brenda waited five minutes and called down to her dad, but she didn't get an answer

" Dad, Dad" Brenda called, " Dad please just answer me"

He didn't answer

" I'm going down there, something must have happened to him" Brenda said

" NO BRENDA" Grandfather Severus said, " I'll go down there and see what's going on, you get Madame Pomfrey, Harry and the Weasleys"

" But" Brenda started

" NOW" Grandfather Severus yelled

Brenda nodded and thought to Harry what's going on and he apperated home a minute later

" Are you ok?" Harry asked

" I'm fine, but I don't think Dad and Dudley are, Grandfather Severus is down there trying to see what is going on" Brenda said, " Can you floo the Weasleys? I'm going to send a patronus to Madame Pomfrey"

Grandfather Severus came back and his face didn't look happy, " It's dark down there, from what I can tell, Severus is on the floor and I cannot see Dudley"

That worried both Potters

" We have to go get them" Harry said standing up and heading towards the lab

" NO HARRY" Grandfather Severus yelled, " You'll end up just like Severus if you go down there"

" But we have to do something" Harry protested

" I don't understand, Dad used caution and made sure the air he was breathing was clean and that he couldn't get poisoned any other way" Brenda said then sent her patronus to Madame Pomfrey and Madame Pomfrey apperated a minute later

Harry floo called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they flooed inside Snape Manor, Mr. Weasley sent his patronus to Fred and George and Ron, George sent his to Carissa, Ron sent his to Hermione

" What's going on?" Fred asked, he was worried something happened to Brenda

" I think Dudley created an explosion down in the potions lab, Dad came and went down there, but according to Grandfather Severus, Dad is knocked out" Brenda explained

" What was Dudley doing down in the Potions lab anyway?" Carissa asked

" I don't know, I set it up so he can watch movies like he asked and like everybody knows, it draining so I went upstairs to take a nap, when I came downstairs to watch the movies with him, he wasn't anywhere" Brenda explained, " Now how are we going to get them out of the potions lab if we cannot go down there and retrieve them?"

" Minnie can you levitate them?" Harry asked

Minnie grabbed onto her ears and started wailing, " Minnie cannot see Master Severus, Minnie cannot levitate him"

" Can we apperate down there and apperate them out of there?" Harry asked

Brenda liked that idea

" What if Minnie pops us down there, we illuminate the lab, find dad and Dudley and she can pop us back out, we can accio Dudley to us since we cannot find him and she can pop us back up" Brenda thought to Harry

Harry liked that idea, " But we need to protect ourselves, Severus used caution and he is still hurt" He thought

" We need scarfs over our faces, to filter the air even more, and an extra layer of protection" Brenda thought

" It's too dangerous, we do not know what is down there that made Severus fall, you said he used caution and still he fell" Madame Pomfrey said answering Harry's question, not knowing the Potter twins had a plan

" There must be something we can do, we are wasting time, for all we know, they are dying down there" Brenda snapped, distracting everybody from Harry who was silently accioing the things they were going to need

" We do not know what to do, a situation like this has never happened before" Madame Pomfrey said

Brenda glared, " What's the point of being witches and wizards if we cannot find a way to clear out an unknown poison, all we are doing is sitting around here, we are not actually doing anything, well I'm going to do something, I'm not going to sit around and wait for my Dad and cousin to die"

Harry was ready, he had his protection in place

" Harry what are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked

" I'm going down there, I have a plan" Harry said distracting the group so Brenda and Minnie could get there things on and get ready

" BRENDA LILIAN POTTER YOU ARE NOT GOING DOWN THERE IN YOUR CONDITION" Madame Pomfrey yelled seeing that Brenda had protection on as well

Before anybody else could protest, Minnie popped Harry and Brenda down into the lab

The first thing they did once they got their bearings, was illuminate the lab

Minnie screamed when she saw Severus face down on the floor

The three rushed to him and were relieved that he was breathing

" Minnie get him out of here, then come back down and we'll look for Dudley" Brenda ordered

Minnie was torn about leaving the Potters down there, but she did as she was told, she popped upstairs with Severus

" POINT ME DUDLEY VERNON DURSLEY" Harry and Brenda yelled at the same time and their wands pointed to a pile of rubble that consisted of ruined potion ingredients, broken glass, broken wood, broken metal, broken cement, broken everything and ruined everything. There used to be a table and a cauldron in that area

They both gasped and started clearing away the rubble

A few minutes later, Brenda started feeling dizzy and light headed

" Harry" Brenda said weakly

" Stay with me Brenda" Harry said not doing a whole lot better

Minnie popped back down, " Madame Pomfrey is taking care of Master Severus, Madame Pomfrey and rest of people are angry at Ms. Brenda and Master Harry"

" They'll get over it" Brenda said weakly

" Minnie thinks Ms. Brenda and Master Harry need to go back up, yous not looking good" Minnie said worried

" We're fine, Dudley's in here, we need to save him" Harry said weakly

" Minnie thinks it's best" Minnie said trying to urge Harry and Brenda to go upstairs

The Potters shook their heads stubbornly

Minnie shocked herself and the Potters, she actually glared at them and scolded them, " You two getting weak, you two are going upstairs, Minnie will not see her family be hurt anymore"

Minnie popped Brenda and Harry upstairs

Once everybody realized Harry and Brenda were upstairs, Madame Pomfrey banished them into quarantine like Severus was, while the Potters were downstairs, Madame Pomfrey had everybody else help her set up beds and quarantine the sitting room off, she didn't want anybody else to get sick if whatever this poison is, was contagious

Madame Pomfrey was very angry at the Potters for pulling such a stunt and endangering their lives as well as Minnie's

" We do not regret it, we found Dad, and we know where Dudley is" Brenda said

" We were trying to get Dudley out, but Minnie popped us up here. We need to go back down and finish getting him out" Harry said

" Out of the question, you two are weak, Brenda I have told you many times you need to take it easy, you could have nearly lost your chance to ever have a baby" Madame Pomfrey scolded

Brenda's face paled and she looked out of the room at Fred who was looking right back at her with the same shocked look on his face

" You still have a chance to have the baby" Madame Pomfrey said after seeing the look on Brenda's face, " But I am confining you to bedrest for two months, and you will take potions that I will have Carissa make because Severus is so far unresponsive" She said worried

Five minutes later, Minnie popped back up and she had Dudley with her, he, like Severus, was unresponsive, but at least he was breathing

" Good job Minnie" Madame Pomfrey said, " I will have a closer look at all three of you, but right now, I need to make sure Severus and Mr. Dursley are stable"

Minnie was torn, she felt like she had to punish herself for getting angry at Ms. Brenda and Master Harry, and arguing with them, but she knew she did the right thing, she looked helplessly at Ms. Brenda

Brenda looked at Minnie and saw the look on Minnie's face

" No, Minnie do not punish yourself, you do not deserve punishment" Brenda ordered

Minnie's face relaxed, " Minnie is sorry for what Minnie did, but she does not regret it. Minnie saw that Ms. Brenda and Master Harry were getting weak"

" You did good Minnie" Harry said

Minnie smiled

Madame Pomfrey did her work and had her two critical patients ingest potions, she made sure they would work on a muggle before she administered them

Harry and Brenda were both on beds laying down trying to sleep, Brenda had her back turned to everybody and she was crying, she was reckless, she wasn't even thinking about her baby, what kind of mother would do that? she didn't think about the consequences of what her actions might be

Fred was sitting outside the quarintinged room, The others went to the kitchen to figure out a way to get the toxic gas out of the basement, but Fred couldn't leave Brenda feeling like this, he saw her shoulders shake which could only be one thing, she was crying, most likely because of what Madame Pomfrey said

Fred knew he couldn't go into the quarintined room, even if he tried, it was blocked by magic, but he really wanted to talk to Brenda, he took out a pair of extendable ears and threw it to Brenda

Brenda felt something fleshy land on her and she was surprised it was an ear, she turned around and saw Fred on the other end of the ear

" Hey Brenda, everything's ok" Fred said

Brenda shook her head no, " I could have lost the chance to carry our baby forever today, I wasn't thinking"

" But you didn't lose the chance" Fred said trying to cheer her up

" But I was real close, I only popped up because Minnie forced us to, Fred I don't think I'm going to be a good mother... how can you even look at me right now? I've messed up so much"

" Hun, listen, you're going to be a great mother, you will get through this, you will have our son back inside you and you will carry him until he is born, you and I are going to be great parents, he's going to be spoiled rotten by both of us, we are going to love him and see him grow into a fine young man, he's going to have a bright future. I think he's going to be just like you, likes pranks and potions, I hope he has your eyes, you have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen" Fred said with a smile

That got Brenda to smile, " You really think I'll be a good mother?"

" The best" Fred said

Brenda just smiled, " I miss you, wish I can be in your arms right now"

Fred smiled, " Me too, but we have to wait until Pomfrey gives the ok"

Brenda nodded and then yawned

" I think you should take a nap, I'll be sitting right here when you wake up" Fred said

Brenda smiled, nodded and closed her eyes

It took two days for a poison expert to clear away the poisonous gas that was down in the basement, he said it would take a week before anybody could go down there without proper authority and clothing

" How do we wake up Severus and Dudley" Carissa asked

The expert ran a diagnostic on the two unconscious men and it showed that the poison was out of them" They are in good hands, they will wake up on their own" The expert said

" What's keeping them asleep?" Harry asked

" The poison is out of them, but now they seem to be in a coma" The expert said

" Fighting the poison took a lot of out them, once they have the energy, they will wake up on their own" Madame Pomfrey explained

" Ok another question, when can we get out of quarantine?" Harry asked, he didn't like being cooped up

" Tomorrow morning" Madame Pomfrey said, " But Brenda you are still confined to the bed"

Brenda nodded, " Yes Madame Pomfrey"

" Once we are out of quarantine, Fred may carry you to your bedroom" Madame Pomfrey said

Fred liked the sound of that and he waggled his eyebrows at Brenda which made her giggle

The next day, they were finally released from quarantine and Fred carried Brenda upstairs

" I feel like I'm messing everything up" Brenda said with a sigh

" You're not messing anything up, you just don't like feeling helpless" Fred said

Brenda smiled, " I love how you know me so well"

Fred smiled and put her on her bed and tucked her in like a little kid

Brenda rolled her eyes

" Just enjoy it while it lasts, when you're all better and our little bundle of joy is born, you won't have a whole lot of rest, babies are a handful" Fred said, " When are you going to tell me what you're naming him?"

Brenda smirked, " I'm not"

" But" Fred started

" Fred you're going to love what name I picked out, you know me so well, well I know you so well… trust me on this" Brenda said

Fred sighed and nodded, " I trust you Brenda, and I love you"

" I love you too" Brenda said

" So, do you want to get the gang up here and play a game? You might have to be confined to a bed for a while, but Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything about not being able to play a game" Fred said

" Later, right now, I just want to spend time with you, I've been in quarantine for days" Brenda said

" Ok, so what do you want to do?" Fred asked

" We can play Mancala" Brenda suggested

Fred agreed to that game

A few days passed and Brenda was getting very restless, her friends visited her all the time, but she was sick of being confined to her bed, when she was by herself, she read books and watched Quidditch games, when her friends came over, they played games

Madame Pomfrey stayed at the manor watching over her patients, Carissa stayed over as well making and administering the potions, Brenda liked when Carissa talked about potions and her ideas for new flavors. They talked about other stuff too, they talked about Severus, Carissa's life in Italy, Carissa's family, books that they have read… just girl talk

Severus was the first one to wake up and he was very grumpy when Madame Pomfrey started nagging at him

" I am fine woman, I want to see the damage to my basement" Severus snapped

" No Severus" Madame Pomfrey said firmly, " It is not safe to go down there yet"

Brenda heard her dad say I'm fine woman…, she and Carissa were talking when Severus woke up

Brenda was starting to get out of bed

" No Brenda, you stay in bed, I'll go see Severus and come get you later" Carissa said getting up and heading out the door

Brenda crossed her arms and pouted

Carissa was so happy that Severus was awake, " Severus"

She gave Severus a big hug, " I'm so glad you're ok"

She turned to Madame Pomfrey, " He is ok right?" she looked worried

" Severus is perfectly fine" Madame Pomfrey said

" Then let me get out of this damn bed and see to the damage of my basement" Severus said

" I told you Severus, it's too dangerous" Madame Pomfrey said

" If it is so dangerous to go down there, then how did Dudley and I get out?" Severus asked

Madame Pomfrey sighed, " I'll let you figure that one out on your own"

Severus's face paled when he figured out that answer on his own, " Where are they?"

" Harry's at work, and Brenda is confined to her bed" Madame Pomfrey said

Severus shot up out of bed

" Now, Severus do not do anything you're going to regret" Carissa warned

Severus ignored his girlfriend and hurried towards Brenda's room, shut and locked the door before anybody else could enter

At first Brenda was happy and excited her dad was alright, but when she saw him shut and lock her door, she began to get nervous

Brenda was about to get out of bed

" Stay there" Severus said walking and sitting on the bed

Brenda did as she was told, she didn't want to be in anymore trouble then she thought she was already in

Severus ran a diagnostic on Brenda and saw that nothing was physically wrong with her, he visibly relaxed

Before anything else could be said, Severus leaned over and hugged his daughter

" Sometimes I wonder why I do not have grey hair yet, the many many times you and your brother put yourselves in danger is so stressful, if I were a muggle, I would have had a heart attack years ago" Severus said

" We had to do something, we couldn't leave you and Dudley down there" Brenda said

" You should have let the adults handle it" Severus said

" Harry and I are adults" Brenda said

Severus rolled his eyes, " You know what I mean"

" Then it would have probably been too late" Brenda said, " Harry and I had a plan, and it was working"

" And you risked, your lives" Severus said

Brenda sighed, " Story of our lives"

" Not only did you put yourself in danger, but your ability to carry your baby as well" Severus scolded

" Dad" Brenda said

" What?" Severus snapped

" Can you not scold me? Harry and I've had an earful from Madame Pomfrey, Molly, Carissa, and Hermione… and Minnie"

" And from me, don't forget me" Grandfather Severus said

" And from Grandfather Severus" Brenda said, " I'm confined to my bed, personally, I think that's punishment enough"

Severus lifted an eyebrow, " Oh you do?"

Brenda nodded

" And are you going to follow through this punishment?" Severus asked

Brenda lifted an eyebrow, " I almost lost the ability to carry my baby, and when do I ever not follow through a punishment? I just want to get better, get married and be able to carry my son again, I'll do anything for that to happen… I'm trying to be good… I don't know what Dudley was thinking"

" You do realize, when your cousin is well again, he is going back to his parents house and he is banned from here until further notice" Severus said

Brenda nodded, " I understand"

" Uh, Severus, do you think you can unlock the door now and let Poppy and Carissa in?" Grandfather Severus asked, " I told them you were not punishing her, but Poppy knows your way of punishment and doesn't believe me"

" Very well, come on" Severus said rolling his eyes standing up and picking Brenda up

" What are you doing?" Brenda asked

" Taking you downstairs, you and I are going to play a game of chess… outside" Severus said

" But Madame Pomfrey said…" Brenda started

" I know what Madame Pomfrey said, " But this is what I say"

" But" Brenda started

" Bed rest doesn't mean you have to be a prisoner to your bed" Severus explained

With a swish of his wand, he unlocked and opened the door

Madame Pomfrey's hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Severus, " What did you do to her Severus Snape?"

" Nothing, just talked" Severus said

" Told you" Grandfather Severus said

" Where are you taking her?" Madame Pomfrey asked

" Backyard" Severus said, " A little fresh air will do Brenda good"

" She needs bed rest, she is confined to her bed" Madame Pomfrey said sternly

" Madame, she has been following your instructions as good as she possibly can, you've had her stressing over every little thing wondering if it was too stressful for her to handle, for Brenda Potter, not being able to do anything is too stressful, now I know you are a healer but I am perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter" Professor Snape said, " If I choose to take her outside, I will, I will not do anything to jeopardize her chances to having children, she is not going to be doing anything strenuous, just relaxing outside, now you still have a patient to take care of, you go do your job as a healer, and I will do mine as a father" Severus said, everybody was looking at him with wide eyes

Brenda liked spending time with her dad, it was nice being outside not worrying about if something was too strenuous, she didn't feel so depressed now she was in the sunshine, she knew everything was going to be ok


	9. Chapter 9

It took Dudley longer to wake up, about another week. During that time, Severus was itching to go down to his Potions lab and inspect the damage but he still didn’t get the ok from the experts or from Pomfrey, the poison was out, but it was still dangerous from lingering fumes.   
Brenda was very glad she wasn’t literally confined to her bed like Pomfrey wanted her to be. She just had to be carried everywhere, Pomfrey didn’t want her walking far, just far enough to use the restroom by herself, all the other times, she must be carried.   
Brenda was getting really tired being carried everywhere. She wasn’t an invalid, she could walk on her own. Fred found it amusing she had to be carried, he had permission to spend his days and nights at Snape Manor so he could carry her wherever she wanted to go. He popped into WWW for a few hours a day but otherwise George and their employees handled most of it.  
Brenda spent most of her time outside reading or playing board games with Severus and or Fred. Pomfrey wouldn’t let Severus go back to work yet, even though he was awake, he was still in the healing process.   
Finally Dudley woke up.  
Madame Pomfrey and Carissa were in the room when he did, Carissa went to notify everybody that he was awake.   
That day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angela, and Ginny were all at Snape Manor. They were playing a Quidditch game and Brenda, Hermione and Severus were watching.  
Carissa walked outside and watched the Quidditch match for a few minutes. The players saw Carissa and flew down.  
“Dudley’s awake.” Carissa said.  
“How is he?” Brenda asked.  
“He looks groggy. But other than that, he looks fine.” Carissa said.  
“Can we go see him?” Brenda asked.  
“Maybe when Madame Pomfrey gives the ok.” Carissa said.  
“I want to know why he decided to destroy my lab.” Severus said impatiently   
“I doubt he did it on purpose.” Brenda said.  
“It doesn’t matter if he did it on purpose or accident, he shouldn’t have been down there.” Severus said, “That was one of the rules and he broke it.”  
“What are you going to do to him?” Harry asked.  
Severus was quiet. Which scared the Gryffindors.  
“Dad?” Brenda asked.  
“What I am going to do to Mr. Dudley Dursley is one of your concern.” Severus said.  
“He’s our cousin, what you plan on doing to him is our concern.” Harry said.  
“Petunia Dursley entrusted Dudley into my care. I understand he is an adult, but what he did was very… how should I put this? Naughty.”   
The Gryffindors had a suspicion about what Severus was going to do. Neither one of them wanted to be in Dudley’s shoes.  
“He can’t possibly.” Harry started thinking to Brenda.  
“He blew up the lab. I think Dad’s going to.” Brenda thought to Harry.  
“But he’s our age.” Harry thought.  
“Well, don’t blow up the lab.” Brenda thought.  
Harry shivered at the thought.  
Severus left the group with Carissa to go see Dudley.  
“Should we follow?” Fred asked.  
Harry and Brenda shook their heads no.  
After two hours, they were allowed to go see Dudley. He was still in bed, the effects of the poison took more out of him then it did Severus.   
Harry knocked on Dudley’s door.  
“Come in.” Dudley said.  
The group came in. Dudley was sitting up with a pen in his hand and a long sheet of parchment. Looked like Five feet worth. He was writing lines.   
“Hmm, typical Professor Snape punishment.” George said.  
“This is a cruel and unusual punishment, every time I write the sentence, it disappears.” Dudley whined.  
“Write another sentence.” Harry said.  
Dudley did, his letters were twice the size then what they should be.  
“There’s your problem, you’re writing too big, you have to write your letters normally.” Brenda said.  
“But that will take forever, I have to fill up this whole paper… it’s almost as tall as me.” Dudley said.  
“That’s the point, this is a punishment for what you have done.” Hermione said.  
“Cruel and unusual.” Dudley pouted.  
Harry lifted an eyebrow, “This is nothing. I know what a cruel and unusual punishment is.”  
“You mean he’s done worse?” Dudley asked shocked.  
“I’m not talking about Severus’s punishments.” Harry said darkly crossing his arms.  
“Oh.” Dudley said awkwardly understanding.  
“I would stop complaining about your punishment and just do it correctly.” Harry said.  
“But it keeps disappearing.” Dudley whined again.  
Brenda sighed and swished her wand so lines were on the parchment, “Stay between the lines.”  
“But they’re so small.” Dudley whined.  
“Stop your whining, what you did endangered so many lives.” Brenda snapped.  
“Why did you break the rules and go down there anyway?” Hermione asked.  
Dudley shrugged.  
“There had to be a reason.” Ron said.  
“I thought… never mind, it’s stupid.” Dudley said and glared at the blanket.  
“Please tell us.” Ginny said.  
“I thought… If I made a potion, it would turn me into… well, like you lot.” Dudley said.  
“You can’t make a potion to be like us mate, you have to be born with magic.” Ron said.  
Dudley nodded, “I know that now. Severus was so angry at me. He lectured and yelled at me for an hour, then told me I had to write lines… this is only part one of my punishment.”   
“What’s part two?” Fred asked.  
Dudley shrugged. “I really am sorry. I’m sorry I endangered you Brenda, I’m sorry I endangered you Harry, I’m sorry I endangered Severus and I’m sorry I endangered myself. I’m sorry if I worried anybody. I really didn’t mean to blow up the lab. Severus told me you now have to be on bed rest for a while because of me or you might lose the ability to carry children.”  
Brenda nodded.  
“I’m really sorry for that.” Dudley said.  
“Sorry doesn’t fix things.” Ron said.  
“I know.” Dudley said, “I just don’t know what else to say.”  
“Don’t say anything, just stop whining about your punishment and stop trying to cheat at it.” Harry said.  
Dudley sighed and nodded.  
After another five minutes, Pomfrey shooed everybody out, Dudley needed rest.  
Dudley was on bed rest for another week. It took Dudley two days to finish five feet of lines. Severus gave him another five feet to work on lines. Dudley’s hand was really tired but he knew he deserved it and wrote more lines.   
“Wow, ten feet of lines, Snape must be pretty angry at him.” Ron said. “Has he ever given someone ten feet of lines before?”  
Brenda shook her head no. “Not that I know of.”  
Once Dudley was out of bed, Severus had him pack his things and say goodbye, he was no longer welcome at Snape Manor until further notice.  
Dudley said goodbye to everybody who was at Snape Manor. He was very sorry he messed up so bad. He wished he could change the past.  
“You don’t want to meddle with time, it could have dire consequences if you don’t understand it.” Hermione said.  
“You mean that’s possible?” Dudley asked.  
“Time is a powerful thing, it’s not to be meddled with unless given permission by the proper people.” Hermione said.  
“Or by Dumbledore.” Brenda said with a smirk.  
Harry smirked knowingly.  
Once Dudley said his goodbyes, he, Harry and Severus apperated to Surrey.  
“At least Harry went with him. Merlin knows how Dudley would feel if it was just Snape.” Ron said.  
“He’d probably be clutching his butt.” George said with a smirk.  
Fred chuckled at that.  
“You don’t really think Professor Snape would spank him.” Hermione said. “I mean, he is our age.”  
“No… Harry told me when they were eleven, when Hagrid picked Harry up with his letter, he gave Dudley a pig’s tail, and it had to be surgically removed. Dudley still has nightmares about that… he confessed that was one of the things he saw when the Dementors were too close to him.” Brenda said.  
“I would pay a galleon to see Dudley with a pig’s tail.” George said with a chuckle, “And a snout and ears.”  
When Harry and Severus returned. The Gryffindors decided they wanted to have a scary movie marathon. They decided on Chucky. Everybody but Brenda pitched in to magic the movie so no one would be drained.  
After the second movie, Severus and Carissa joined them and so did Minnie, after giving everybody popcorn and butterbeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this story. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. Sorry this chapter is so short. Trying to get back in the groove.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 21finally arrived. :)

Months have passed. Christmas and Valentine’s Day came and went. Draco Malfoy and his mother invited them to more charity parties which everybody gladly attended.  
Brenda was really sad, if she was able to carry her son, he would have been born already.  
Brenda followed Madame Pomfrey’s instructions perfectly. She was now allowed to walk by herself. She still had to take it easy but she at least wasn’t bedridden. In April she was pretty much back to normal. She could fly, floo and apperate, she could go back to work and make potions, doing magic didn’t strain her anymore. The only thing she couldn’t do yet was carry her baby. Madame Pomfrey wanted her to wait until after the wedding. Everybody agreed that made sense.  
In their free time, Brenda and Fred were very busy, they had to send out new invitations. The invitations were white with gold lilies on them.   
“What about the Dursley’s? Are we still inviting them?” Fred asked.  
“Of course we are.” Brenda said.  
“Even Dudley and Vernon?” Fred asked.  
Brenda sighed, “Yes Even Dudley and Vernon, I doubt Vernon will come, but Dudley might”  
“I don’t know, he was pretty shaken up last time we saw him.” Fred said.  
“The wrath of Severus Snape would do that to anybody.” Brenda said.  
They sent an invitation to the Dursleys.  
The night before the wedding. Brenda put on her dress and her tiara and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful and she smiled. Tonight would be the last night she was going to be Brenda Lilian Potter, tomorrow she would be Brenda Lilian Potter-Weasley.   
“What a mouthful.” Brenda said to herself.  
She and Fred were sleeping alone tonight. She was at Snape Manor and he was at the Burrow.   
She heard a knock on her door.  
“Come in.” Brenda said with a smile.  
Severus came in and was a little surprised.  
“A little early aren’t you?” Severus smirked.  
Brenda chuckled. “I want to show Mum and Dad my dress.”  
Severus nodded in understanding.  
“Do you want to come with me? I’m sure Mum would love to talk to you.” Brenda said.  
“Are you sure you do not want this moment alone with your parents?” Severus asked.  
Brenda chuckled, “Silly, you are my parent too. Come on.”  
She took her Dad’s hand and smiled up at him.  
Severus smiled and together they apperated to see Lily and James.  
Lily and James were very happy to see Brenda’s dress closely. They could see it since they are always watching, but seeing their daughter wearing it was magical.  
“You look beautiful.” Lily said with a smile.  
“Fred is a lucky man.” James said with a grin.  
“You are going to make all of the single men out there jealous they didn’t get to you first.” Sirius said with a wink.  
Brenda laughed then frowned, “I wish you could be at my wedding for real.  
The three frowned.  
“We know sweetie, but we will always be with you in your heart.” Lily said.  
“And we’ll be watching the wedding.” James said. “I do regret… not giving you away to the man of your dreams… but… Sna… Severus, you have my blessing to take my place and walk her down the aisle.”  
Severus nodded, “Thank you Pot… James. I will make sure you are honored at the wedding as well.”  
James smiled.  
“You two better get home. It’s getting late, you have a busy day tomorrow.” Lily said.  
“Lily is right.” Severus said casting a tempest, it was late. “You do not want to look tired at your wedding.”  
“Ok.” Brenda said with a smile.  
Lily, James and Sirius wished Brenda good luck and their love and watched as Brenda and Severus apperated home.  
“That was great. I’m glad you came with me.” Brenda said with a smile and hugged her Dad.  
Severus smiled. “Me too.”  
An hour later, everbody was in bed.  
Today was finally Brenda and Fred's wedding. Hermione and Ginny arrived at Snape Manor and got Brenda up. They had a full day planned before the wedding. Their job was to keep Brenda out of the house and away from Fred until it was time for the wedding. Everybody was decorating the backyard at the Burrow and it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.  
They went to a spa and met Molly, Angelina, and Carissa there. All the women got massages, then manicures, pedicures and facials, then they got their hair and makeup done.  
Finally it was time to go to the Burrow. Hermione wrapped a blindfold around Brenda’s eyes.  
“Really Hermione, is this necessary?” Brenda asked.  
“Of course it is, you are not supposed to see the decorations.” Hermione said with a grin.  
Brenda chuckled.  
Carissa and Molly left the girls to help with the food.  
The girls were getting ready for the wedding in Ginny’s bedroom.  
Brenda was ok until it finally hit her, she was going to be married today. They were going to have a ceremony. Her hands started to get clammy. She was getting nervous.   
"What if I forget my vows?" Brenda asked.  
"Relax, you know what you're going to say" Hermione said. “You have practiced what you are going to say over and over again.”  
"What if I mess up?" Brenda asked.  
"You're not going to mess up" Ginny said trying to calm down her soon to be sister-in-law.  
"I'm going to mess up" Brenda said worriedly.  
" Brenda, no you're not, and if you don't say it properly, it doesn't matter, this isn't some potion you will ruin if you don't add something at some time, this is your wedding, if you can't remember what to say just say what is in your heart" Hermione said.  
" This is your big day and nothing can ruin it for you, you're going to walk down that aisle with Professor Snape, you're going to hold Fred's hands, and less than an hour later, you will be Fred's wife" Ginny said with a smile.  
Brenda gasped, "What if I don't make a good wife?"  
"You will make an excellent wife" Angelina said.  
"What if I mess that up?" Brenda asked, "And then my son's life will be messed up. I almost ruined my chance to carry him."  
"Oh for the love of Merlin, Hermione did you pack a calming draught?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione smiled and nodded and got out the calming draught and made Brenda take it.  
"Everything will be fine" Hermione, Ginny and Angelina said together.  
Once Brenda was calm, Ginny said a spell to cover Brenda’s star scar for 24 hours.  
They helped Brenda get her dress on. The wedding dress was beautiful, it was a sleeveless white A line gown with a semi-cathedral train, with gold sparkling beading down the dress.   
The Bridesmaid dresses were sleeveless gold that matched the gold beading on Brenda’s dress. The four of them wore the same type of jewelry, lily diamond earrings and the Bridesmaids wore necklaces with one lily diamond and Brenda wore a necklace with three lily diamonds on it in the shape of a triangle  
Brenda also put on a diamond bracelet she borrowed from Molly Weasley  
They heard a knock on the door and Angelina answered it, it was Severus.  
Hermione put the tiara on Brenda’s head and put a sticking charm on it so it wouldn’t fall.  
Meanwhile, while the girls were getting ready and the guests were arriving, Severus was thinking about everything he's been through with Brenda. He recently saw the photo albums that Molly put together with Severus's help. Severus got a hold of some of the pictures that were taken at Hogwarts of Brenda when she was in school and some of the pictures that were taken at Snape Manor thanks to Minnie. He carefully went through the pictures before giving them to Molly. He didn’t want to give Molly any pictures that would embarrass him. He was still the Git of the Dungeons, he had a reputation to keep. Severus gave some of the pictures to Molly to put in the album and Molly had some others that were taken at the Burrow while the two lovebirds were growing up. Right now waiting for the wedding to start, he was waiting outside the bride room door and he was thinking about his daughter.  
There's two things I know for sure. She was sent here from heaven, and she's Lily's little girl. As I sit on her bed tucking her in at night, she thinks to Harry, and I roll my eyes. And I thank Merlin for all the joy in my life, But most of all... A Bear hug after quiet time, spelling little white flowers all over her broom.” Severus thought.  
"Take a walk with me Severus, it's a beautiful night." Severus remembers Brenda taking his hand and tugging him outside to walk with her when the weather was nice.  
"I know the potion looks funny Dad but I sure tried." Brenda said when she couldn’t get a potion right during her apprenticeship.   
“Oh, with all that I've done wrong, (He has done a lot wrong) I must have done something right, to deserve a smile every morning, and bear hugs at night.” Severus thought to himself.

Severus looked at the birthday pictures that were taken of Brenda when she was seventeen and at her birthday party taken by Molly Weasley, unfortunately he wasn't there for known reasons.  
“She's seventeen today. She's looking like Lily a little more every day. One part woman, the other part girl. To boyfriends and jewelry, from studying and books. Apparating legally in a great big world. But I remember... A Bear hug after quiet time. Spelling little white flowers all over her broom.” Severus thought.   
"You know how much I love you dad, but if you don't mind, I'd like to work on the potion by myself this time." Brenda said if she knew she could get the potion right without his help.  
“With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve a smile every morning, and a bear hug at night.” Severus thought.

Finally it was about time to walk Brenda down the aisle. Severus cast a tempest and knocked on the door.  
Angelina let Severus in and Severus was just standing there in the bride room watching Hermione and Ginny put finishing touches on her makeup and hair, Hermione put the flower tiara on top of Brenda's head and put a sticking charm on it  
“She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room just staring at her.” Severus thought.

Hermione whispered something to Brenda  
"You're ready and Professor Snape is waiting" Hermione said with a smile.  
Brenda turned her head and looked at her dad then walked up to him.  
"Sickle for your thoughts?" Brenda asked with a smile.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure... I just feel like I'm losing my girl."  
“Then she smiled, leaned over... and gave me... A bear hug, I know her mothers there, spelling little white flowers all up in her hair.”  
Ginny gave Brenda her flowers then she, Angelina and Hermione walked out of the room to give father and daughter a few moments alone.  
"Walk me down the aisle dad, it's just about time." Brenda said with a smile then asked, "Does my wedding gown look pretty dad?"   
“For once in a great while, Severus let his guard down and he was shedding tears, he was happy yet sad at the same time, he nodded his head.  
" Wow Dad don't cry." Brenda said when she saw tears running down her dad's face, she wiped them away and gave him another hug.  
“With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve a hug every morning, I couldn't ask Merlin for more, man, this is what love is. I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember... Every smile in the morning, and a bear hug at night.”  
A few minutes later it was time to start the wedding.  
The music could be heard outside of the room Brenda and Severus were in.  
Brenda smiled and took a deep relaxing breath, "This is it"  
They walked down the stairs to join the rest of the wedding party. Fred was already at the altar. The others were waiting for their entrance.   
“How do you feel?” Harry asked through thought. “You were panicking earlier.”  
“Hermione gave me a calming draught.” Brenda thought to Harry.  
“You’re going to be fine.” Harry thought to Brenda. “I’m so happy for you.”  
Brenda smiled and hugged her brother.  
Finally it was time to start, the music started playing.  
“This is it.” Brenda said excited.  
“In a few minutes you’ll be an official Weasley.” Ron said with a grin.  
Brenda couldn’t wait.  
The flower girl was Minnie, she was dressed in a white pillowcase with gold flowers on it and she had a lily flower wreath on her head. She walked down the aisle first throwing flower petals and she was beaming with happiness, she was so honored being part of the wedding, next the ring bearer was Teddy Lupin. Poor little guy was so nervous, he ran down the aisle and gave the ring to Minnie and hurried to find his parents. There was some chuckling at that. Next the bridesmaids walked down with the groomsmen, First Angelina and George walked down together, then Hermione and Ron walked down together, then Ginny and Harry walked down together.  
Everybody stood up from their seats when the bride and her father walked outside. The two slowly walked towards the front where Brenda's husband-to-be was waiting.

Brenda was awed by the decorations. There were little golden balloons floating above the backyard waiting for the end of the ceremony. A wedding arch in the shape of a heart was in the front where Fred was standing. It was decorated with white and gold lilies. The chairs were all white with gold bows tied to each one. The aisle they were walking down was a gold shimmery material. What awed her the most was her husband to be who was standing under the heart shaped arch waiting for her.  
"Who here gives away this woman to this man?" The wizard asked once Brenda and Severus got to the front.  
Severus silently breathed deep before saying loud and clearly, "Her father James Potter, Her mother Lily Potter, Her brother Harry Potter, And I, her father... Severus Snape... do"  
Brenda smiled up at her dad.  
The wizard nodded.  
Severus kissed Brenda's hand once and then gave her hand to Fred and he went to find his seat next to Carissa.  
Brenda and Fred smiled at each other.  
Hermione took the flowers away from Brenda and then the Wizard started the ceremony.  
"Friends and family, we have been invited here today to share with Fred and Brenda a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife" The Wizard started, " As I tie this magical rope around both your wrists, you may say your vows"  
The wizard tied the rope around Fred's wrist  
"I Fred choose you, Brenda, as my partner, my wife, my soul mate forever. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you. I promise to give you my all. I love you with all my heart and always will. This is my solemn vow" Fred vowed  
The wizard tied the rope around Brenda's wrist and they were now connected by the rope  
"I, Brenda, choose you, Fred to be my partner, my husband, my soul mate forever. In the presence of our family and friends, I vow to love you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. At this moment I know that all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to trust you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live and beyond. This is my solemn vow." Brenda vowed.  
The magical rope that they were bound to started to glow  
"May the rings now be presented?" The Wizard asked.  
Minnie gave the wizard the rings.  
“Thank you Minnie.” The Wizard said.  
Minnie beamed, even someone not of her family thanked her. She felt special and honored.  
The wizard turned to Fred and gave him Brenda's ring.  
"Place the ring on Brenda's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed" The Wizard said  
Fred placed the wedding ring on Brenda's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed"  
Brenda smiled up at Fred  
The Wizard turned to Brenda and gave her Fred's ring

" Place this ring on Fred's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed" The Wizard said  
Brenda placed the wedding ring on Fred's finger and said, " With this ring, I thee wed"  
The rope around their wrists were brighter.  
"With all the power that is in me... I now pronounce you Husband and Wife... you may now kiss the bride" The Wizard said with a smile.  
"You don't have to tell me twice" Fred said with a grin and the new couple kissed passionately and the rope was as bright as the sun  
"May I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley? CONGRATULATIONS" The Wizard said with a smile.  
Everybody cheered which activated the golden balloons. There was one above the new couple’s heads that burst into a rainbow and the rest burst into doves.


	11. Chapter 11

After the ceremony, the chairs floated all of the guests to their assigned seats for dinner. Waiters in gold uniforms appeared and started serving the wedding party first and then the guests. After everybody ate, it was time for the cake cutting, it was a marble tiered cake with white buttercream frosting with golden edible glitter covering the frosting and edible lilies going down the sides of the cake.  
Brenda insisted on doing the muggle tradition of feeding each other a piece of cake. The couple had their pictures taken cutting a slice and feeding each other delicately. Then since this is Fred Weasley and likes to be funny, he grinned and took a piece of cake and smashed it in Brenda’s face.  
That got the crowd laughing.  
Brenda was first startled and then laughed and she too took a piece of cake and smashed it into Fred’s face.  
Fred laughed too.  
While they were still covered in frosting and cake, they kissed each other. They both tasted really sweet.  
After the cake cutting ceremony, Fred waved his wand and slices of cake was cut and were being served to the wedding party and their parents. The waiters served the rest of the guests.   
Minnie felt very honored being served instead of herself doing the serving.  
After everybody was done eating the cake. It was time to start the dancing.  
The first dance was the muggle traditional Father Daughter, Mother Son dance. The muggles, muggleborns and some half-bloods were familiar with this dance.   
Fred got up from his seat and walked over to his mother, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
Severus walked to the bride and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.   
They got into a dancing position and the music started.  
The song they were dancing to was a classical piece by the famous wizard Bach. The piece was called Air On The G String.   
Father and daughter, Mother and Son waltzed through the whole piece.  
At the end of the song. Severus kissed Brenda on the hand and escorted her back to her seat.  
Fred kissed his mum on the cheek and escorted her back to her seat.  
After the first dance. It was time for everybody to have fun dancing.  
The ceremony lasted for hours. Brenda and Fred didn’t get to dance a whole lot with each other, everybody else wanted to dance with them. They were able to dance together during the slow songs.   
Brenda was very happy Petunia and Dudley showed up. They looked like they were having a fun time. Dudley actually came out on the dance floor. He asked to dance with Luna who agreed to dance with him.  
Draco walked up to Brenda later at the punch bowl.  
“Who is the one dancing with Luna Lovegood?” Draco asked.  
“That’s my cousin Dudley Dursley.” Brenda said.  
“The muggle cousin who blew up Severus’ lab?” Draco asked.  
Brenda nodded.  
“And you invited him here?” Draco asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“He’s very sorry for what he did, and he was punished for it.” Brenda said, “Dudley is family. Family is very important to me.”  
Draco nodded in understanding.  
“You and Dudley might have something in common.” Brenda said with a smile.  
Draco scoffed, “I doubt that.”  
Brenda grinned, “He likes Quidditch.”  
Draco looked surprised, “He knows about Quidditch?”  
Brenda chuckled, “Yes. He doesn’t have a favorite team yet, but he is fascinated by the sport.”  
Draco grinned, “Excuse me, I’m going to introduce myself to your cousin.”  
Draco and Dudley got along quite well. When they weren’t dancing, they were talking Quidditch.  
The next thing Brenda knew, somebody grabbed her waist from behind.  
“Finally a moment I can be with you Mrs. Potter- Weasley.” Fred said with a smile and kissed Brenda’s neck.  
Brenda giggled. “That’s a mouthful. Are you sure I can’t just be Mrs. Weasley?”  
Fred shook his head no, “Potter-Weasley.”  
Brenda sighed and giggled, “Fine, I won’t argue about that anymore, if it will make you happy, which is strange, I will be called Brenda Lillian Potter- Weasley.”   
Fred grinned.  
“But… Our children will be Weasleys.” Brenda said with a smile and kissed her husband.  
“Deal.” Fred said with a grin and kissed his wife back.  
The rest of the night was amazing. The party lasted until early in the morning.


End file.
